Die Vereinbarung
by secret2013
Summary: Sara und Grissom spielen mit dem Feuer ! Was wird passieren ? Für Grissom und Sara Fans
1. Kapitel 1 bis 5 neu

**_Ich habe die Geschichte überarbeitet und poste sie deshalb nochmals. _**

**__**

**_Die Vereinbarung _**

Zur Sicherheit eine Warnung am Anfang, es gibt einen Hinweis auf eine Grissom und Catherine Beziehung. Ansonsten ist aber voll und ganz Grissom & Sara.

Start: Weeping Willows

Teil 1 

Grissom funkelte Catherine wütend an: „Du hast dich in einer Bar mit einem Fremden eingelassen? Ich dachte, dass hätten wir hinter uns."

Catherine hatte Grissomselten so erlebt. „Was heißt wir? Ich wollte einfach auch mal wieder etwas erleben, heißen Sex haben."

Grissom schluckte. „Du hättest es mir sagen können. Wir haben eine Vereinbarung und durch dein Verhalten gefährdest du dich und mich. Außerdem dachte ich, dass du zufrieden mit mir wärst."

Innerlich stöhnte Catherine auf. Männer. Ihr Ego war wirklich schwer einzuschätzen und besonders wenn es um Sex geht.

„Wir haben eine Vereinbarung über gemeinsamen Sex. Sex, den du aus guten Gründen haben wolltest."

„Sex ist wichtig für den menschlichen Körper. Sex ist außerdem eine gute Art der Stressbewältigung", zitierte Grissom.

„Und damit hast du mich auch überzeugt. Aber mir reicht das manchmal einfach nicht. Tut mir leid Grissom, Sex hat auch etwas mit Gefühlen zu tun."

„In unserem Fall etwas mit Gefühlen unter Freunden. Und wenn ich dein Verhalten heute betrachte, sollten wir beides auf Eis legen den Sex und unsere Freundschaft."

Catherine erstarrte. „Grissom, bitte wir kennen uns schon so lange. Kannst du mir nicht verzeihen?" Ihr Ton klang traurig. Sie kannte Grissom gut genug um zu wissen, dass er eine Weile brauchen würde ihr wieder zu vertrauen.

„Was willst du jetzt machen? Du weiß, dass sich der Körper an regelmäßigen Sex gewöhnt und den hatten wir ja seit dem Tod von Eddie hatten. Deine Migräne ist seitdem viel seltener geworden."

Grissom wusste, dass Catherine Recht hatte. „Daran hättest du früher denken können."

„Natürlich, ich gehe in eine Bar und denke über deine Migräne nach."

„Offensichtlich nicht. Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen werde. Unser Arrangement war einfach perfekt, gleiche Arbeitszeiten, keine Eifersuchtsanfälle und Verschwiegenheit."

„Vielleicht solltest du mit Sara reden. Für sie trifft das alles auch zu. Und sie hat keinen Freund, der Euch im Weg stehen würde."

Grissoms Blick sprach Bände. "Sara, würde so etwas nie tun."

„Aber ich, danke für das Kompliment."

Bevor Grissom noch mehr Unheil anrichten konnte, rauschte sie in Richtung Breakroom davon. Ja, sie würde mit Sara reden. Ganz unverbindlich, ohne Namen zu nennen. Mal sehen wie diese reagieren würde.

Teil 2 

Sara fragte sich was Catherine von ihr wollte. Seit ihrem Streit hatten die beiden kein gemeinsames Frühstück mehr und so kam ihre Einladung doch sehr überraschend.

„Was gibt es Catherine?", fragte sie deshalb ganz direkt.

„Nichts Besonderes. Ich wollte nur mal wieder ein wenig mit dir reden. So unter Frauen."

„Catherine, wir haben noch nie ganz unter uns Frauen geredet. Also was gibt es?"

„Sara, du solltest einfach etwas Small Talk lernen. Wie geht es dir so? Hast du einen Freund? Wo verbringst du deinen Urlaub?"

Daher weht der Wind, dachte Sara. „Nein Catherine, ich habe keinen neuen Freund. Und ich mache nie Urlaub? Warum willst du das wissen?"

Catherine beschloss direkt zur Sache zu kommen.

„Ok, ich erzähle dir einfach eine Geschichte. Hör mir zu und sag mir dann was du denkst. Nach Eddies Tod fühlte ich mich oft sehr allein. Mir fehlte unter anderem auch der körperliche Kontakt zu Männern, Sex spielte immer eine große Rolle in meinem Leben. Auf jeden Fall bot mir in dieser Situation ein guter Freund eine Vereinbarung an: regelmäßigen Sex ohne Verpflichtung. Unter der Bedingung, dass man keine weiteren Sexpartner hat. Ich bin auf dieses Angebot eingegangen und diese Vereinbarung besteht seit dem mit kleinen Unterbrechungen – wenn er und ich andere Partner hatten. Wir hatten vereinbart immer ehrlich zu sein und das habe ich nun in der letzten Woche nicht getan. Seitdem ist mein Freund sauer und will unseren Vertrag aufkündigen. Ich hoffe allerdings, dass er es sich überlegt und wir später vielleicht wieder ... Du weißt schon."

Sara hatte dem kleinen Vortrag fast atemlos zugehört. Sie konnte kaum glauben was sie da hörte. Noch weniger konnte sie glauben, wer dieser Freund seien konnte. Catherine hatte eigentlich nur einen Freund Grissom. Aber der würde doch nie so etwas machen.

„Sara, hörst du mir zu?", unterbrach Catherines Stimme ihren Gedankengang. Sara nickte nur.

„OK, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du das Ganze merkwürdig findest. Aber wenn man darüber nachdenkt, hat es viele Vorteile. Sex unter guten Freunden ... „

„Kann die Freundschaft kaputt machen", unterbrach Sara sie. „Aber unabhängig davon, warum erzählst du mir das? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass dein Freund das möchte."

„Ich fühle mich einfach verantwortlich für diese Situation. Und mein Freund würde sich nicht nach einem anderen Partner umsehen. Und da dachte ich an dich. Bevor du ablehnst, versuche das Für und Wider abzuwiegen. Ich bin wirklich gut mit dieser Vereinbarung gefahren. Du weißt, dass ich von Grissom rede?" Sara nickte. „Ihr versteht euch doch inzwischen wieder gut. Du bist erwachsen geworden, ich meine, dass siehst ihn nicht mehr mit einer rosa-roten Brille. Und er ist wirklich gut im Bett, falls du dich das fragst."

Sara wurde rot. Sie hatte sich das wirklich schon oft gefragt und wenn Catherine das sagte, würde es stimmen.

„Du gehst keine Verpflichtung ein. Wir haben uns regelmäßig im Hotel und Sex gehabt. Keine unangenehme Situation am nächsten Morgen , keine Entschuldigungen."

Das allerdings war typisch für Grissom. Keine gefühlsmäßige Bindung eingehen, passte in seinen Lebensplan.

„Hast du mit Grissom über mich gesprochen? Hat er dich vorgeschickt?"

„Ich habe deinen Namen erwähnt, aber nein er hat mich nicht geschickt. Ich wollte dir die Situation schildern und wenn du nicht abgeneigt bist, dann könnte ich vermitteln."

„Ich denke nicht, dass Grissom deine Hilfe in dieser Sache haben möchte, oder? Deine Geschichte ist interessant und ich werde darüber nachdenken. Aber ich denke nicht, dass du dich einschalten solltest. Bitte lass es. Grissom weiß wo er mich findet, wenn er etwas von mir will. Können wir nun über etwas anderes reden?"

Teil 3 

Grissom ging das Gespräch mit Cath nicht aus dem Kopf. Was hatte sie sich dabei gedacht? Als wenn es kein AIDS gibt oder andere Dinge. Sie musste doch wissen was passieren konnte. Der andere Gedanke, der ihn nicht mehr los lies, war der an Sara. Von sich aus, hätte er nie daran gedankt, ihr so einen Vertrag anzubieten.

Aber nun wo Catherine ihm diesem Floh ins Ohr gesetzt hatte, kam er nicht mehr davon los. Vielleicht sollte er wirklich über das Für und Wider nachdenken?

Dafür sprach, dass er Sara in seinem Bett hatte. Er könnte sie lieben in der Nacht oder am Tage, wann immer sie es vereinbaren würden. Dagegen würde sprechen, dass er vielleicht ihr Vertrauen verlieren würde, ihre Freundschaft. Was würde sie denken, wenn er ihr so einen Vorschlag machen würde? Es gab wohl nur einen Weg es herauszufinden. Grissom seufzte auf als er zum Telefon griff.

„Hi, Sara. Ich bin's. Kannst du vor dem Beginn der Schicht zu mir ins Büro kommen? Danke."

Sara saß neben dem Telefon und versuchte nicht zu erraten warum Grissom sie sprechen wollte. Das Gespräch mit Catherine hatte sie geschockt und außer Fassung gebraucht. Niemals hätte sie erwartet, dass etwas zwischen Grissom and Catherine lief. Die beiden verhielten sie so normal. Ob sie das auch konnte? Und überhaupt Grissom und Catherine, allein der Gedanke an die beiden im Bett. Sicher jede Frau wäre glücklich Grissom im Bett zu haben oder fast jede, aber Catherine sprach darüber als wenn es die normalste Sache der Welt sei. Dabei war Sex doch etwas Privates und Intimes, jedenfalls für sie. Wahrscheinlich hatte Catherine schon so viel erlebt, dass sie Sex mit einem Freund als selbstverständlich hinnahm. Zu Grissom würde dieses Konzept passen, aber zu ihr. Und überhaupt warum machte sie sich eigentlich Gedanken, er würde sie doch nie danach fragen, oder?

xxx

Mit diesem Gedanken im Kopf machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Arbeit und in Grissoms Büro.

Sie klopfte leicht an die offene Tür.

„Hi, du wolltest mich sehen?"

Sehen und mehr dachte Grissom als er sie herein bat.

„Ich wollte dich etwas fragen und dich bitten über das Ganze nachzudenken. Es ist ein wenig heikel und wenn ich die Grenzen überschreiten sollte, bitte ich dich um Verzeihung. Und ich frage dich als Freund, nicht als Boss. Du kannst also ohne Probleme ablehnen. OK?"

Mein Gott, er will mich wirklich fragen, dachte Sara. Was soll ich nur tun?

„Sara, ich weiß nicht so recht wie ich anfangen soll. Hast du eigentlich einen Freund? Ich weiß es geht mich nichts an, aber wenn ja dann brauchen wir nicht weiter zu reden."

Erleichtert nahm er das Kopfschütteln war. Merkwürdig, sie wunderte sich gar nicht über seine Frage. Sollte Catherine etwa mit ihr gesprochen haben?

„Hat Catherine mit dir gesprochen?"

Sara nickte.

„Oh, ich ... " Grissom verstummte. Zumindest hatte Sara nicht sofort die Flucht ergriffen. „Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie sofort zu dir läuft, aber dass es nun zu spät ist, kann ich wohl alle Vorreden sparen."

Wieder blieb Sara stumm.

„Was meinst du?" fragte Grissom schließlich.

„Wozu ? Zu dem Sex mit Catherine, zu eurer Vereinbarung oder zu ihrer Idee, dass ich ihren Platz einnehmen soll?"

Sara versuchte ihre Stimme ruhig und unaufgeregt zu halten.

„Ich denke zu allem, außer vielleicht der Äußerung, dass du ihren Platz einnehmen soll. Ihr seit viel zu unterschiedlich. Ich würde euch nie vergleichen."

„Grissom, ich habe gerade erst davon gehört. Ich weiß nicht was ich denken soll. Was erwartest du von mir?"

„Ich erwartete nichts, ich meine, wir hätte diese Vereinbarung. Man kann sie kündigen oder aufheben oder beenden. Mich interessiert aber dein erster Gedanke. Denn ich glaube, das ist entscheidend. Du solltest dem Ganzen schon aufgeschlossen gegenüberstehen."

Nervös sah er Sara an. Das war der Ausweg, den er ihr geben konnte und wollte.

„Ich stehe dem Ganzen nicht ablehnend gegenüber. Aber was ist wenn es mit uns im Bett nicht klappt."

Grissom lachte auf und begegnete Sara schüchternem Blick.

„Entschuldige, aber das doch unrealistisch. Oder ?"

Grissoms Lächeln, brachte Sara dazu sich zu entspannen. Er hatte Recht, aber auch nicht. Sie meinte nicht nur den Sex, sondern die Situation. „Meinst du wir können mit der Situation umgehen?"

„Hattest du den Eindruck, dass es zwischen Catherine und mir Probleme gab?" Grissoms Frage überraschte sie nicht. Natürlich war sie auch nicht ernst gemeint, denn die beiden Kollegen hatten sich nie etwas anmerken lassen.

„Willst du noch länger darüber nachdenken?"

Sara schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich brauche keine Bedenkzeit. Erklär mir bitte wie du dir Sache genau vorstellst."

Grissom versuchte seine aufkommende Hoffnung zu zügeln.

Sie schien nicht abgeneigt zu sein. Das war einfach toll. Aber noch hatte sie nicht zu gestimmt.

„Ich denke, es liegt an uns genau zu bestimmen was wir wollen. Wir könnten uns im Hotel treffen oder bei mir zu Hause."

„Wie häufig?"

„Oh, ich weiß nicht. Bei Catherine war es ..." Diesmal lies ihn Sara nicht ausreden.

„Bevor du weiterredest, eine Bedingung stelle ich: keine Vergleiche mit Catherine. Und ich möchte nicht, dass sie davon erfährt. Wie du das machst ist mir egal, ich werde jedenfalls keine ihrer Fragen beantworten. Das erwarte ich auch von dir."

Grissom nickte. „Hast du noch weitere Forderungen?"

Sara dachte nach. Forderungen nein, Erwartungen ja. Aber die konnte sie nicht so einfach formulieren.

„Ich denke, wenn wir beide wissen worauf wir und einlassen, könnte es funktionieren. Ich würde vorschlagen wir legen so etwas wie eine Probezeit fest und sehen danach weiter."

Diesmal fragte sie: „Willst du darüber nachdenken?"

Grissom schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich bin damit einverstanden."

Die beiden sahen sich an. „Gut, dann probieren wir es. Ich würde allerdings ein Hotel bevorzugen. Wenn du willst, dann kümmere ich mich darum?"

„Keinesfalls", erwiderte Grissom. „Ich kümmere mich um das Hotel. Zufällig haben wir morgen beide frei. Ich weiß, es ist sehr plötzlich. Aber fürs erste Mal sollten wir uns vielleicht Zeit nehmen. Entschuldige, dass war nicht so gemeint", verteidigte sich Grissom als er ihren amüsierten Blick sah.

„Keine Angst, ich verstehe schon. Gut, dann sehen wir uns morgen. Sag mir Bescheid wann und wo. Und nun gehe ich in den Breakroom bevor Catherine sich wundert was los ist."

Teil 4 

Sara nahm am Empfang des Hotels einen Umschlag mit der Schlüsselkarte entgegen. Grissom hatte eine kurze Nachricht auf ihrem Anrufbeantworter hinterlassen und nun stand sie hier. Sie fuhr mit dem Fahrstuhl nach oben und fragte sich, ob Grissom schon da war. Sie klopfte an die Zimmertür und tatsächlich öffnete ihr Grissom.

„Hi, ich hoffe, ich bin nicht zu spät", sagte Sara mehr um ihre Verlegenheit zu überbrücken.

Grissom schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Komm rein."

Sie sah sich im Zimmer um und bemerkte sofort das große Bett. Oh Gott, worauf hatte sie sich da eingelassen. Zu Hause hatte sie eine Ewigkeit überlegt was sie anziehen sollte, sich dann aber für etwas Bequemes und Unauffälliges entschieden. Grissom hatte Jeans an und sah einfach umwerfend aus. Sara fühlte ihr Herz schneller schlagen.

Grissom räusperte sich. „Ich hoffe der Raum gefällt dir. Man hat einen wunderbaren Ausblick auf die Stadt."

Vorsichtig kam er näher und legte seine Hand auf ihren Rücken. Langsam dirigierte er sie zum Fenster und Sara stellte fest, dass er Recht hatte.

„Bist du überhaupt nicht aufgeregt?", fragte Sara ohne sich umzudrehen.

Er strahlte so eine Ruhe aus, als ob ihm die ganze Situation nichts ausmachte.

„Natürlich bin ich aufgeregt, aber du weißt doch, dass ich mich gut unter Kontrolle habe. Vielleicht ist das heute auch gut so. Gestattest du mir die Führung zu übernehmen?"

Fast unhörbar, aber auch erleichtert flüsterte Sara

„Ja".

„Gut, ich werde dein Vertrauen nicht enttäuschen. Möchtest du etwas trinken? Ich habe uns etwas kalt gestellt, aber ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn wir diesen Abend ohne Alkohol gestalten. Was meinst du? Es ist ein Vorurteil, dass Alkohol gut für den Sex ist. Vielleicht kannst du dich auch so entspannen?"

Sara nickte. „Die ganze Situation ist so surreal. Ich meine, wir kennen uns schon so lange und ich bin auch nicht unerfahren, aber im Moment fühle ich mich so ..."

„Sara, wenn du es nicht willst, dann können wir uns einfach auch zum Essen hinsetzen und reden. Wir müssen nicht miteinander schlafen. Du entscheidest.

Aber könntest du dich umdrehen, ich würde dich gern ansehen, wenn ich mit dir reden."

Sara drehte sich um und schaute Grissom direkt in die Augen. Sie waren fast gleich groß und nicht nur dadurch hatte Sara das Gefühl ihm gleichwertig zu sein.

„Ich will wirklich nicht kindisch wirken, entschuldige bitte."

„Du wirkst alle andere als kindisch, glaub mir. Du bist eine begehrenswerte Frau, die ich gern küssen würde. Darf ich?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten beugte sich Grissom zu Sara und berührte vorsichtig ihre Lippen. Als sie seinen Kuss erwiderte, zog er sie zu sich heran und vertiefte den Kuss. Zuerst kam es Sara merkwürdig vor, dass sie von Grissom geküsst wurde. Er hatte sie in den vielen Jahren ihrer Bekanntschaft nur sehr selten berührt und nun gleich dies.

„Was soll's, ich werde den Abend einfach genießen und so nehmen wie er kommt. Was habe ich schon zu verlieren", dachte er. Grissom merkte wie Saras Widerstand schwand. Der Kuss hatte übertraf alle seine Vorstellungen. Sara passte perfekt in seine Arme. Aber er musste vorsichtig sein, seine Gefühle und seine Handlungen unter Kontrolle halten. Er wollte Sara nicht erschrecken, aber so wie es schien hatte sein Körper schon längst das Kommando übernommen. Sara, die sich an ihm gelehnt hatte, merkte sehr wohl was da vor sich ging.

„Ich denke, dass beantwortet schon mal die Frage, ob du die Wahrheit gesagt hast. Oder einfach nur nett sein wolltest", flüsterte Sara ihm zu.

„Sara, ich will mehr als nett sein."

„Gut."

Für längere Zeit waren das die letzten Worte die gesprochen wurden. Stattdessen küsste Sara Grissom so wie sie es sich schon immer gewünscht hatte und Grissom war damit beschäftigt ihr die Bluse auszuziehen um endlich ihre Haut zu spüren.

„Warte, ich helfe dir", hörte Grissom Sara sagen.

Nur ganz kurz dachte sie an Catherine. Ob diese ihn mit einem Striptease verführt hatte?

Stopp, Sara. Du wolltest nicht, dass Grissom Vergleiche anstellt, also mach du es auch nicht. Sie verschwendete keine weitere Zeit und zog sich weiter aus.

Grissom tat es ihr nach ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen. In seinen Augen war sie nie schöner als in diesem Moment. Ohne Zögern ging er wieder auf sie zu, nahm ihrer Hand und zog sie zum Bett.

„Setz dich. Du bist so wunderschön, ich muss dich einfach anschauen."

„Grissom, du machst mich ganz verlegen. Bitte... „

„Bitte was, Sara?"

Sara war klar, dass Grissom die Situation unter Kontrolle halten wollte.

Sie war ihm dankbar dafür und verfluchte auch gleichzeitig, dass sie so ganz von ihren Gefühlen übermannt war, während er anscheinend noch immer klar denken konnte.

„Bitte küss mich, berühre mich, liebe mich. Denke nicht an später, nur an diesen Moment."

Sie bewegte sich langsam auf dem Bett und lehnte sich schließlich an das Ende des Bettes und wartete auf Grissom.

Der zog sich ganz aus bevor er Sara endlich in seine Arme zog. Und beide hatten das Gefühl, das der jeweils andere genau dahin gehörte.

Für Sara war es die Bestätigung ihrer Gefühle, für Grissom der Schock seines Lebens. Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, was er bisher vermisst hatte. Und das Sara ab sofort zu seinem Leben gehören musste. Wahrscheinlich sollte er Catherine noch dankbar für ihr Verhalten sein. Aber dieser Gedanke verschwand sofort wieder als er mit seinen Händen über Saras Haut strich. Heute Nacht war es ihm gestattet ihre Brüste zu berühren, sie zu küssen, sie zu schmecken. Wie versprochen überlies ihm Sara die Initiative, aber er wollte nicht nur seien Bedürfnisse befrieden, sondern auch Sara erfreuen.

„Geht es dir gut ?"

„Sehr gut. Du bist ein wunderbarer Liebhaber. Nicht das es mich überrascht. Worin bist du nicht gut?"

„Nur gut, dass du keinen Druck auf mich ausübst."

„Grissom, hör auch zu reden. Alles ist perfekt."

Und das war e auch als Sara ihn in sich aufnahm und er sie voller Hingabe und Leidenschaft liebte.

Teil 5 

Erschöpft aber glücklich schlief Sara in seinen Armen ein. Grissom wollte keinen Moment verpassen und versuchte wach zu bleiben. Was für eine Nacht ! Sie hatten sich zweimal geliebt und er wollte Sara noch immer nicht loslassen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie so gut zueinander passen würden?

Vorsichtig strich er Sara die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Draußen ging langsam die Sonne auf und ihm wurde klar, dass die erste Nacht mit Sara zu Ende ging. Sie hatten nicht darüber gesprochen wie es weitergehen sollte. Sollten sie gemeinsam frühstücken oder jeder sofort nach Hause gehen?

„Sara, Honey. Wir müssen aufstehen. Wollen wir noch zusammen frühstücken?"

Sara reckte sich wie eine junge Katze und murmelte: „Wenn es dir nichts ausmachen würde, sehr gern."

Grissom schüttelte den Kopf. „Dummkopf, dann hätte ich doch nicht gefragt"

„Dummkopf, du nennst mich Dummkopf. Das ist unfair. Du hast mich die ganze Nacht wach gehalten, da kann ich noch nicht klar denken."

„Beschwerst du dich etwa?"

„Nein Griss, so war das nicht gemeint. Es war so wie ich es mir immer vorgestellt habe."

Grissom war schon klar, dass sie das Ganze ohne lange nachzudenken gesagt hatte, aber umso wichtiger war es für ihn.

Er lehnte sich zu ihr herüber „Wirklich?"

Sara nickte.

„Gut, dann gib mir einen Kuss und ich bestelle uns etwas zu Essen aufs Zimmer."

Grissom stöhnte auf, wie hatte sie nur so gelernt zu küssen?

Ok, Kontrolle Grissom, denk daran. Kontrolle ist alles.

„Sara, du kannst dir noch so viel Mühe geben, aber in meinem Alter ... „

„Oh, das böse Alter, alles Ausreden. Du hast einfach nur Hunger.", scherzte Sara.

„Genau."

Grissom sprang auf, griff zum Telefon und bestellte ein großes Frühstück für zwei.

„Sara, gehst du duschen und ziehst du dich an? Wir haben das Zimmer nur noch bis 9 Uhr."

An Grissoms Tonfall erkannte sie sofort, dass für Grissom der Tag angebrochen war.

„Sofort. Ich brauch nicht lange."

„Sara, entschuldige bitte. Ich wollte dich nicht hetzen."

„Kein Problem. Ich bin gleich fertig."

x

Grissom tat es leid, sie im Bad verschwinden zu sehen, aber es war Zeit, dass sie wieder in die Realität zurückkehrten. Er sah auf seine Uhr. In 12 Stunden würden sie sich im Labor oder am Tatort wiedersehen. Er lächelte vor sich hin und so sah ihn auch Sara als sie aus dem Badezimmer kam. „Woran denkst du"?

„An die Arbeit."

„Oh", erwiderte Sara.

„Sara, so meine ich das nicht. Komm bitte her."

Zögernd ging sie auf ihn zu.

„Ich freue mich darauf dich heute Abend wieder zu sehen, dass wollte ich damit sagen. Ich fand unsere Nacht einfach wunderbar. Was meinst du, wollen wir das Wiederholen?" Zwar hatte ihm Sara indirekt die Antwort darauf gegeben, aber er wollte es einfach noch einmal hören."

„Natürlich Grissom, ich will doch keine Vertragsstrafe zahlen."

„Bitte Sara, ich meine es ernst. Wollen wir uns wieder treffen?"

„Ja, die Frage ist nur wann?"

Bevor Grissom antworten konnte, klopfte es und ein Kellner brachte das Frühstück.

Sie setzten sich hin und genossen das Essen.

„Wie häufig hast du dich mit Catherine getroffen?" Sara versuchte ganz gelassen zu klingen.

Grissom sah auf. „Warum fragst du? Meist einmal im Monat."

„Oh", Sara wusste nicht so recht was sie davon halten sollte.

„Was soll das Oh heißen, Sara? Ich meine, du kannst bestimmen wie häufig wie uns sehen. Wenn dir das zuviel ist ..." Grissom lies den Satz offen

„Nun ja, eigentlich. Es ist mir irgendwie peinlich."

„Sara, bitte. Ich möchte, dass du ehrlich bist."

„Ok, also ich finde einmal im Monat zu wenig. Ich meine da wir uns ja fast jeden Tag sehen, könnten wir uns doch spontan entscheiden. Wann immer wir Lust haben." Sara legte einen Unterton in ihre Stimme, der Grissom nicht entging.

„Gut, machen wir es so. Wenn es nicht klappt, dann können wir ja nochmals darüber reden."

Sara nickte zufrieden. Damit konnte sie leben, zumindest den Tag überstehen bis sie am Abend Grissom wieder sehen würde.

xxx


	2. Kapitel 6 bis 10 neu

Teil 6

Die Nachtschicht begann ganz normal. Zum Glück für Sara und Grissom, denn dadurch hatten sie keine Zeit über die neue Situation nachzudenken. Auch der Tag 2 ihrer neuen Beziehung, wie Sara es nannte, lief genauso ab. Aber dann wurde Sara von einem Anruf geweckt.

„Sara, bitte entschuldige die frühe Störung. Aber ich bräuchte eine Entscheidung von Dir."   
„Grissom, worum geht es?"  
„Ich habe auf dem Weg nach Hause gesehen, dass ein neues Hotel eröffnet wird und sie haben Sonderangebote."  
Mit einem Mal war Sara wach. Sagte er gerade Hotel, das würde ja bedeuten. Und es waren keine Wochen oder kein Monat vergangen, sondern nur 2 Tage. Wow.

„Erzähl mir mehr."

„Wir könnten ein Zimmer übers Wochenende bekommen. Samstag morgen bis Montag morgen. Was meinst Du? Ich denke, wir hätten uns ein wenig Entspannung verdient. Wir könnten nach der Arbeit hinfahren und unsere Zeit dort verbringen. Ich weiß ein Wochenende ist lang, aber wenn es uns nicht gefällt oder wir uns streiten ..."  
„Grissom, hör auf zu reden. Buch es einfach. Ich bringe heute Abend eine Reisetasche mit zur Arbeit und wir können unser Wochenende beginnen. Also bis dann. Ich muss packen." Damit leget sie auf und sprang aus dem Bett. Ein Wochenende mit Grissom. Es könnte traumhaft werden oder ein Alptraum.

Teil 7

Sara und Grissom fuhren getrennt zum Hotel. Auf der Arbeit hatten sich kaum gesehen, da Grissom an einer Sitzung teilgenommen hatte. So kam es, dass sie ihn nach dem Telefonat nicht mehr sah. 

Sara war sicher, dass sie viel zu viel eingepackt hatte. Sie wollte Grissom nicht fragen, was sie machen würden. Würden sie ausgehen oder im Zimmer bleiben ? Sie kannte den privaten Grissom kaum. Was machte er direkt nach der Arbeit, wenn er nach Hause kam? Und was machte er an seinen freien Tagen?  
Als sie mit dem Taxi beim Hotel ankam, sah sie dass Grissoms Auto gerade eingeparkt wurde. Als sie das Hotel betrat, stand Grissom bereits an der Rezeption.   
„Dr.Grissom, bitte entschuldigen Sie."  
Dieser nickte nur stumm.  
„Miss Sidle, willkommen im „Oasis".

Grissom lies keinen weiteren Austausch von Höflichkeiten zu. Er berührte Sara leicht am Arm und führte sie wortlos zum Fahrstuhl. Der kleine Zwischenfall in der Rezeption hatte ihn aus der Bahn geworfen. Die Hoffnung, dass Sara nichts gemerkt hatte schwand als sie ihn fragend ansah.

„Später", mehr sagte er nicht. Sie folgten dem Hotelangestellten zum Zimmer. Dessen Erklärungen zum Hotel, den Restaurants und dem Wellness-Bereich blieben ungehört.   
Sara hatte den Eindruck, dass Grissom sauer war. Sie wusste nicht wieso und auf wen. Als sich dann der Page verabschiedete und Grissom nicht reagierte, war ihr klar dass irgendetwas in der Luft lag. Die Art des Angestellten und sein Kommentar „Viel Spaß bei uns" klangen zu vertraulich und fast zu schleimig. Endlich schloss sich die Tür und die beiden waren allein.  
Sara beschloss das Eis zu brechen. Sie hatte wirklich keine Lust Zeit zu verschwenden.  
„Hi, ich habe dich vermisst." Und bevor Grissom etwas sagen konnte, küsste sie ihn.  
Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.  
„Hallo."   
Sie sahen sich sekundenlang in die Augen bevor Grissom einen Schritt zurücktrat. Ihre Hand nehmend, zog er sie zu einem gedeckten Tisch.  
„Ich habe Frühstück bestellt. Dabei können wir dann entscheiden was wir in den nächsten Tagen machen wollen. Oder ich geben Dir einfach eine Tour durch die Suite."   
„Erst das Frühstück", entschied Sara.  
Schweigend setzten sie sich und begannen zu Essen. Nach einer Weile war Sara die Ruhe zu unheimlich.  
„Grissom, ich will dich nicht nerven, aber du hast doch irgendwas. Liegt es an mir? Wenn du dich nicht wohlfühlst sag es mir."  
Grissom trank weiter seinen Kaffee. Seit der Ankunft im Hotel lief nichts wie er es erhofft hatte. Der Concierge hatte ihn sofort erkannt und nach Catherine gefragt. Und dann tauchte Sara auf. Wahrscheinlich war es besser die Sache gleich zu klären.  
„Es liegt nicht an Dir. Das hier ist ein neues Hotel, aber man trifft man trotzdem auf Schritt und Tritt Angestellte anderer Hotels. Diese verdammten Hotelketten."   
„Solange uns niemand aus dem Labor sieht", versuchte ihn Sara zu beruhigen.  
„Nein darum geht es nicht. Man hat mich mit Catherine gesehen, nun mit dir. Es tut mir sehr leid. Die Blicke, die sie dir zugeworfen haben, verdienst du nicht."  
„Mir ist egal was sie von mir denken. Solange du mich nicht mit Catherine vergleichst. Und ich hoffe, dass du es nicht tust."  
„Sara, wie könnte ich dich mit ihr vergleichen?"  
„Ich weiß nicht, du hattest du uns beide im Bett, im Labor. Du hast eine Menge Vergleichsmöglichkeiten."  
„Bitte Sara, ich mag dieses Thema nicht. Wenn das ein Problem für dich darstellen sollte, dann sag es. Ich checke uns dann sofort aus."

Sara schwieg. Das ging ja schnell. Sie hatte zwar nicht damit gerechnet, dass das Ganze problemlos ablief, aber diese Reaktion hatte sie nicht erwartet.

„Grissom, ich werde dich nicht bitten oder anflehen Zeit mit mir zu verbringen. Wenn Du willst, dann gehen wir. Aber schiebe nicht irgendwelche Gründe vor. Es war doch abzusehen, dass so etwas passieren kann und unsere Vereinbarung ist auch nicht gerade moralisch einwandfrei. Also wir können zu Ende frühstücken, das Hotel verlassen und nie wieder darüber reden. Oder ich nehme meine Tasche, lasse mir ein Bad ein, packe aus und gebe dir damit Zeit zu überlegen."

„Weißt du wo das Bad ist?", fragte Grissom leise.  
Sara schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Das finde ich schon. Bis später." Damit machte sie sich auf die Suche nach dem Badezimmer.  
Grissom blieb regungslos sitzen.

Teil 8  
  
Nachdem Sara das Zimmer verlassen hatte, musste Grissom tatsächlich an seine „Begegnungen" mit Catherine denken. Mit ihr war es „einfacher" gewesen.

Sie waren ins Hotel gegangen, hatten ein wenig geredet und waren dann gleich miteinander ins Bett gegangen. Nach 2-3 Stunden verlies Grissom das Hotel. Catherine blieb manchmal noch um in Ruhe zu duschen oder ein Bad zu nehmen.

Der Sex war gut gewesen, genau was die beiden erwartet hatten.

Von Anfang an war die Situation mit Sara eine andere. Seit der ersten Nacht suchte er mehr denn je ihre Nähe. Am liebsten hätte er sie schon am nächsten Tag wieder sehen wollen. Und als er dann das Angebot sah, konnte er einfach nicht widerstehen.

Er sah sich im Zimmer um. Durch die Glastüren konnte er in das Schlafzimmer schauen. Er seufzte auf. Was war ihm wichtiger – Sara oder sein Ärger mit dem Hotelpersonal?

Er griff zum Telefon und bat um die Abholung des Frühstücks. Danach betrat er das Schlafzimmer und begann seine Tasche auszupacken. Er würde einfach nicht mehr über die Situation nachdenken und schon gar nicht mit Sara darüber reden. Eine gute Strategie, die sich in der Vergangenheit oft bewährt hatte.

„Grissom", tönte es plötzlich aus dem Badezimmer. „Ich brauche deine Hilfe."

„Ich komme sofort." Grissom betrat das Bad ohne zu klopfen. Sara saß in der großen Badewanne und lächelte ihn an. Ein Lächeln, dass Grissom einfach erwidern musste. Ihm war klar, was sie vorhatte.

„So sehr mir der Gedanke gefällt, ich steige nicht in die Wanne. Dazu bin ich zu alt und es ist auch zu unbequem. Du musst schon aufstehen und zu mir kommen. Aber ich kann dir gern einen Bademantel reichen und dir beim Anziehen helfen?"

„Anziehen?", fragte Sara. „Warum soll ich etwas anziehen. Oh, ich verstehe. Damit du …."

„Das ist Teil meines Plans und der andere besteht darin, dir vorzuschlagen, dass wir uns vorstellen ganz normale Leute zu sein."

„Ganz normale Leute ? Seit wann bist du denn ein Freund von Rollenspielen?"

„Seit diesem Moment."

„Okaaayyy, dann sollten wir so tun als ob die Nacht anbricht, draußen die Lichter von Las Vegas strahlen und wir uns sehr lange nicht gesehen haben", schlug Sara vor.

„Sehr lange nicht gesehen haben, das klingt gut."

„Brauche ich einen Bademantel?"

„Nein", sagte Grissom und reichte ihr seine Hand.

Teil 9

„Sara, warum bist du hier?", fragte Grissom etwas später. Sie lagen im Bett und sahen sich an. Der Moment war fast genauso intensiv wie ihr erstes Mal. Nur diesmal hatten sie sich noch nicht einmal berührt.

„Weil du mich gefragt hast", sagte Sara leise.

„Einfach so?"

„Einfach, nein ? Ich bin Catherine diesmal fast dankbar, dass sie mich vorgewarnt hat. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich sonst sofort abgelehnt. Aber so habe ich Zeit gehabt darüber nachzudenken, was ich will."

„Und du willst mich?". Grissom klang überrascht.

„Ich wollte immer nur dich."

„Falls es dich interessiert, mir geht es auch so. Weißt du, was für Gefühle du in mir auslöst ?"

„Vielleicht genau die die ich jetzt habe. Wenn du mir so nahe bist, dann erregt mich das immer. Es machst mich verrückt, wenn du mich nicht berührst."

„Soll ich dich berühren ?"

„Ja, bitte.", sagte Sara und presste sich an Grissom. Beiden kam es so vor als wenn sie in Flammen standen.

„Besser so?", flüsterte Grissom zwischen den Küssen.

Saras Brüste waren seiner Meinung nach perfekt. Nicht zu groß, wie bei vielen Las Vegas Tänzerinnen.

„Grissom, du redest zuviel."

Nie in seinem Leben hätte er gedacht, dass Sara so etwas zu ihm sagen würde. Er hatte versucht verständnis- und rücksichtvoll zu sein. Er hatte sich ein bestimmtes Bild von Sara gemacht und darin kam ungezügelte Leidenschaft nicht vor. Aber anscheinend hatte er die aktuelle Situation falsch eingeschätzt.

Sara merkte, dass in Grissom eine Veränderung vorging. Vielleicht hatte er endlich verstanden, dass er sie nicht wie eine Porzellanpuppe behandeln musste. Sie fragte sich wirklich welches Bild sich Grissom von ihr gemacht hatte. Irgendwann würde sie es hoffentlich erfahren, jetzt aber gab sie sich Grissoms Berührungen hin.

-------------------------

„Grissom was machen wir heute Abend?", fragte Sara als sie aufwachte. „Ich habe gesehen, dass es unten im Hotel eine große Lounge gibt und man heute abends sogar tanzen kann. Was hältst du davon?"

„Ich tanze nicht", murmelte Grissom in sein Kissen. „Aber wenn die Musik wirklich gut ist, können wir gern hinunter gehen."

Wunderbar, dachte Sara. Mal sehen was er sagt, wenn er mich in meinem Kleid sieht.

„Wie lange brauchst Du?", fragte sie statten dessen. „Wir können uns unten treffen."

„In Ordnung", sagte Grissom. Wie konnte sie nur so munter sein. Er hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass sie ebenso müde sein würde wie er. Stattdessen hörte er sie in Badezimmer singen.

„Ich gehe dann. Bist du sicher wach? Grissom, du kannst auch gern weiterschlafen. Ich bin einfach zu munter."

Sara fühlte sich heute ganz merkwürdig, sie hatte beschlossen, dass Rollenspiel ernst zu nehmen. Heute war sie nicht die ernsthafte Wissenschaftlerin, nein sie war eine Las Vegas Touristin.

In Las Vegas war zu jeder Tag- und Nachtzeit viel los. So war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass aus die Bar fast voll war.

Sara lies sich einen Tisch geben und wartete auf Grissom.

Nach 15 Minuten sah sie zum ersten Mal auf die Uhr, nach einer halben Stunde bestellte sie sich einen Cocktail und weitere 10 Minuten später sang sie leise die Musik mit. Als sie dann Schritte hörte, erwartete sie dass endlich Grissom auftauchte.

„Haben Sie Lust zu tanzen ?" Als sie aufblickte, stand ein großer, gutaussehender Mann vor ihr.

Kein Grissom weit und breit. Und er wollte sowieso nicht tanzen, also warum nicht.

Der Mann stellte sich während des Tanzens als Scott vor.

Er sei Sportler und mit seinen Freunden für ein paar Tage in Las Vegas. Das Gespräch plätscherte vor sich hin. Sara versuchte nicht an Grissom zu denken oder daran wo er denn nur blieb.

„Langweile ich sie?", fragte Scott vorwurfsvoll.

„Nein. Ich war einfach nur in Gedanken. Sie sind ein sehr guter Tänzer."

„Danke, und Sie sind eine gute Tänzerin. Wenn Sie jetzt noch über meine Witze lachen, dann sind sie die perfekte Frau für mich."

Sara musste lachen.

„Sehen sie, ich wusste es doch. Wollen Sie mich heiraten? Kommen Sie, wir finden bestimmt jemanden der uns traut."

Ehe sie es sich versah, hatte Scott ihre Hand gegriffen und tat so als wenn er sie von der Tanzfläche ziehen wollte.

Saras Lachen wurde immer lauter. „Sofort?", fragte sie spielerisch.

„Natürlich, warum warten, wenn man die Frau fürs Leben gefunden hat. Also wollen Sie eine weiße Heirat?"

----------------------------------------------

Grissom war tatsächlich wieder eingeschlafen und versuchte sich auf dem Weg nach unten eine Entschuldigung für Sara bereitzulegen. Sie war sicher sauer.

Als er die Lounge betrat sah er eine Menschenmenge auf der Tanzfläche, die über irgendetwas lachte. Er sah sich um suchte Sara, als er plötzlich ihr Lachen hörte. Anscheinend amüsierte sie sich auch ohne ihn. Mit diesem Gedanken im Kopf folgte er dem Lachen und erlitt einen Schock als er die letzten Worte des Mannes hörte. Was war denn hier los?

Ohne weiter nachzudenken, ging Grissom auf Sara zu und stellte sich vor sie hin.

„Hey Baby, hast du vergessen, dass du schon vergeben bist?", fragte er mit hörbarem Ärger in der Stimme.

Grissom, dachte Sara. Sie sagte kein Wort, sah ihn nur an. Wollte er eine Antwort?

„Honey, du weißt doch wie schnell ich mich langweile. Du hast mich vor lauter hübschen Tänzerinnen vergessen. Und Scott war so nett, sich ein wenig um mich zu kümmern.", sagte sie mit einer vorwurfsvollen Kleinmädchenstimme.

„Nun bin ich ja da und wir können gehen", sagte Grissom und griff Sara am Arm.

Diese protestierte leise, als sie die Tanzfläche verließen. „Grissom, du kannst mich loslassen. Unser Tisch ist dort hinten."

„Du meinst deinen Tisch und wir werden uns nicht hinsetzen."

„Was soll das? Es ist noch viel zu früh wieder ins Zimmer zu gehen. Ich will noch hier bleiben."

Sara staunte über Grissoms Verhalten. Er benahm sich wie ein Höhlenmensch, fast schien er eifersüchtig.

„Warum spielst du mit mir, Sara?", fragte Grissom als sie den Fahrstuhl betreten hatten. Es sah sie wütend an. „Warum tust du mir das an?"

Sara verstand nicht was passiert war.

„Grissom, was meinst du du?"

Inzwischen war der Fahrstuhl in ihrer Etage angekommen und Grissom stürmte den Flur entlang. Es schien als wenn er vergessen hatte wo sie waren. Er drängte Sara ins Zimmer und warf die Tür zu.

„Du weißt nicht was ich meine?", fragte Grissom wütend.

„Wir schlafen miteinander und nur eine Stunde später flirtest du mit einem anderen. Hast du bekommen was du wollest und beschlossen das reicht nicht für eine Nacht? Du solltest wissen, dass du an diesem Wochenende nur mir gehörst?" Grissom stand nun direkt vor Sara und sah sie ernst an. „War das nicht unsere Vereinbarung?"

Sara nickte. Diesen Grissom kann sie nicht. All seine Beherrschung und Selbstkontrolle war verschwunden. Es sollte ihr Angst machen, aber so war es nicht. Statt dessen fand sie es aufregend zu sehen welche Seiten Grissom ihr bisher verborgen hatte. Das hatte sie gemeint, als sie ihn vor ein paar Stunden bat sich nicht zurückzuhalten. Sie hatte gemerkt, dass er kurz davor stand, aber als er sie dann geliebt hatte, war sein Schutzpanzer wieder da. Sie wollte diesen Schutz durchbrechen und wenn es nur für einen Abend war.

„Vereinbarung oder nicht, ich gehöre dir, Grissom."

Grissom hörte es – ich gehöre dir. Sara hatte es gesagt und in diesem Moment wollte er nichts anderes als ihr zu glauben.

„Du gehörst mir, mir allein", sagte er, bevor er sie voller Leidenschaft, Wut und Liebe küsste.

„Für immer nur mir."

Teil 10

„Für immer."

Dieser Satz hing noch immer in der Luft als Grissom Sara ungeduldig auszog. Er hatte kein weiteres Wort gesagt und Sara war sich fast sicher, dass er überhaupt nicht gesehen hatte, dass sie ein Kleid trug.

„Bist du mir böse Grissom?", fragte Sara als ihr Kleid auf den Boden fiel und Grissom sie zum Bett drängte.

„Nein, ich bin dir nicht böse."

Sara hatte inzwischen Grissoms Hemd geöffnet. Beiden dauerte es viel zu lange. Trotzdem fand sie Zeit zum Antworten.

„Gut, ich will nicht, dass du mich liebst, wenn du ärgerlich bist. Ich will, dass du mit mir schläfst, weil du mich magst. Nicht weil du eifersüchtig bist."

„OK", sagte Grissom.

Die beiden hatten inzwischen das Bett erreicht und Grissom fühlte Saras Körper unter sich.

Sein Herz schlug so schnell, dass es ihm unheimlich war. Er nahm Saras Hand und legte sie auf sein Herz.

„Fühlst du das? Nur du bringst mein Herz so zum schlagen. Und ich liebe dich, egal, ob ich ärgerlich bin oder ob ich mit dir lache oder ob ich versuche dich zu vergessen. Ich liebe Dich."

Diese „Rede" hatte Grissom nicht abgehalten sich weiter auszuziehen, denn Sara schien bewegungslos.

Er hatte gesagt, dass er sie liebte. Das hatte nichts mehr mit ihrer Vereinbarung zu tun, das war real. Sie sah Grissom nackt vor sich. Es war zwar nicht das erste Mal, aber irgendwie kam es ihr so vor als wenn er alle Scheu abgelegt hatte. Er wollte nicht mehr verbergen wie erregt er war. Und er wollte, dass Sara sah, dass sie der Grund war.

Sara sah ihn an und Grissom wusste, dass die Nacht etwas ganz besonderes seien würde. Wenn Sara ihn wirklich wollte, dann musste sie den echten Grissom kennen lernen.

Grissom strich mit seiner Hand an Saras Beinen entlang. Es fühlte sich wunderbar an. Er glitt zwischen ihre Schenkel und genoss wie sehr erregt sie war.

„Sara, willst du mich? Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie lange ich darauf gewartet habe, dich zu spüren und in dir zu kommen."

Sara drängte sich ihn entgegen.

„Ich will dich auch. Bitte liebe mich."

Sie öffnete ihre Beine und stieß einen kleinen Schrei aus als sich Grissom in ihr bewegte.

„Bitte, mach weiter." Sara hatte Angst, dass er sich wieder zurückziehen würde. Aber davon konnte keine Rede sein, stattdessen verstärkte Grissom seine Bewegungen. Seine Stöße wurden tiefer und sein Atem ging schneller.

„Oh Sara, ich ..."

Sara wusste was Grissom sagen wollte, sie war so erregt und sie fühlte, dass sie bald ihren Höhepunkt haben würde.

„Mach weiter, du fühlst dich so gut an. So stark."

Ihre Worte erregten ihn immer mehr, er wusste, dass er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte.

„Sara, ich bin fast soweit. Tut mir leid, aber ich kann nicht mehr warten." Noch einmal drang er tief in sie ein, bevor er kam.

Auch Saras Erregung war auf dem Höhepunkt und sie konnte nicht anders als seinen Namen herauszuschreien.

Lange Zeit war in dem Zimmer nichts anderes zu hören als der schnelle Atem der beiden Liebenden. Keiner wollte aufstehen und diesen Moment zerstören.

„Stört es dich, wenn wir so wie wir sind schlafen oder möchtest du aufstehen und duschen?", fragte Grissom leise.

Sara lachte auf. „Ich möchte für immer so liegen bleiben. Aber ein paar Stunden tun es vorerst auch."

„Schlaf gut, Sara. Wir haben später Zeit für alles andere."

„Gute Nacht, Darling."

Ein paar Stunden später wachte Sara auf und drehte sich um. Endlich hatte sie etwas Zeit ihren Liebhaber, ja Grissom war wirklich ihr Liebhaber, ohne ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben, anzusehen. Würde es dabei bleiben oder würde Grissom die Nacht bedauern?

Sara strich über seine Arme. Sie liebte diese Arme, sie waren stark und hatten sie trotzdem zärtlich umfangen.

„Sara, hast noch nicht genug davon?"

„Vom Sex mit dir, niemals", antwortete Sara.

„Gut, denn mir geht es ebenso."

Sie schloss die Augen. der Traum war noch nicht vorbei. Er liebte sie noch immer.

„Schade, dass wir irgendwann wieder zur Arbeit müssen.", murmelte Sara. Sie genoss Grissoms Berührungen und seine Hände, die inzwischen an ihr entlang wanderten.

„Wie kannst du jetzt an Arbeit denken", brachte Grissom zwischen zwei Küssen hervor. Er hatte sich zu ihrem Bauchnabel heruntergearbeitet und wollte sich nicht ablenken lassen.

Plötzlich lachte Sara auf. „Das kitzelt."

„Hey, du machst die ganze Stimmung kaputt."

„Tut mir echt leid", lachte Sara weiter. „Aber Dein Bart kitzelt."

Grissom sah hoch und blickte in ihre strahlenden Augen. Sie schien glücklich zu sein. Er hatte sie glücklich gemacht.

Er richtete sich auf und küsste sie zärtlich auf den Mund.

„Du hast gefragt, was wir heute machen wollen. Was hältst du von einer Auslösung unserer Vereinbarung? Stattdessen schließen wir einen Vertrag ab?"

Er richtete sich auf und küsste sie zärtlich.

„Du hast gefragt, was wir heute machen wollen. Was hältst du von einer Auslösung unserer Vereinbarung? Stattdessen schließen wir einen Vertrag ab?"

Sara schaute erschrocken auf. Sie war so in dem Kuss versunken, dass merkte was Grissom gesagt hatte.

„Was hast du gerade gesagt?", fragte sie deshalb.

„Ich würde gern einen neuen Vertrag mit dir schließen. Aber zuerst müssen wir unsere Vereinbarung überdenken."

Sara schluckte. „Was meinst du damit? Ich dachte …" Sie versuchte angestrengt die aufsteigenden Tränen zurückzudrängen.

„Honey, so meinte ich das nicht. Vertraust du mir?"

Sara nickte.

„Ok, dann zieh dich an. Wo ist denn dieses Kleid geblieben?"

„Du hast es also gesehen. Aber ich denke, dass kann ich vergessen", damit stand Sara vom Bett auf und lief zum Schrank herüber.

„Ich habe noch ein helles Sommerkleid dabei. Wohin wollen wir gehen? Passt es zu dem Anlass?"

Grissom nickte.

Schweigend zogen sich die beiden an und Grissom nahm Saras Hand als sie das Hotelzimmer verließen.

Ihren fragenden Blick ignorierte er.

OK, dachte Sara. Spielen wir also weiter Touristen. Während der Fahrstuhlfahrt kam ihr wieder ein Lied in den Sinn, dass sie in letzter Zeit häufiger gehört hatte.

"Where You Lead

I will follow

Anywhere that you tell me to

If you need-If you need me to be with you

I will follow

Where you lead"

Sara wusste, dass sie Grissom überall hin folgen würde, er brauchte sie nur zu fragen. Er war der Einzige, der Richtige für sie.

Als selbstbewusste Frau sollte sie nicht abhängig von einem Mann sein. Und das war sie auch nicht. Sie konnte ohne ihn leben, ohne Männer leben, aber mit ihm und nur mit ihm wäre das Leben schöner. So einfach war es.

So war es keine Überraschung dass sie ihm heute folgte. Hand in Hand.

Es war merkwürdig tagsüber durch die Straßen von Las Vegas zu laufen.

Ab und zu blieben sie stehen, aber es schien als ob Grissom ein Ziel haben würde.

Sara hielt die Spannung nicht mehr aus.

„Grissom, wohin gehen wir? Was hast du vor?"

Sie ging nicht mehr weiter.

Notgedrungen musste dieser stehen bleiben.

„Wir sind in Las Vegas. Es muss doch irgendwo eine geschmackvolle Hochzeitskapelle geben."

Sara verstand noch immer nicht.

„Was willst du in einer Hochzeitskapelle?"

Fast ungläubig erwiderte Grissom: „Ich dachte, wir heiraten."

Irgendwie zeigte Sara nicht die Reaktion, die er erwartet hatte. Sie stand stumm da und fast schien es – ja, sie war sogar ein wenig wütend.

Grissom seufzte, da machte er ihr eine Art Heiratsantrag und sie war sauer auf ihn.

„Warum tust du das, Grissom? Es war so ein schöner Tag und du zerstörst ihn."

„Nein, Sara. Ich versteh nicht warum du ärgerlich bist. Ich meine du kannst nein sagen. Vielleicht willst du gar nicht heiraten, dann verstehe ich das. Aber bitte sei nicht sauer, dass ich es versucht habe."

„Du meinst es ernst. Ich verstehe nicht …"

„Honey, ich dachte einfach, weil es so gut mit uns klappt …"

Du willst du heiraten", vollendete Sara den Satz.

„Ja, denk darüber nach. Es ist logisch und bietet viele Vorteile", erwiderte Grissom mit etwas mehr Hoffnung in der Stimme.

„Aber wir sind beide Einzelgänger. Du bist verschlossen. Lässt niemanden an dich heran. Und eine Ehe passt einfach nicht zu uns."

Grissom war klar, dass Sara Argumente hören wollte. Er verstand sich ja selbst nicht und im Prinzip hatte Sara ja Recht.

Aber die Idee geisterte seit gestern Abend in seinem Kopf herum. Als er den fremden Mann von Heirat reden hörte, um genauer zu sein. Wie sollte er Sara nur dazu bringen ihn ernst zu nehmen?

„Sieh es doch als ein Experiment an. Es spricht viel dafür, dass es funktionieren könnte. Wir kennen uns schon so lange, haben gleiche Interessen, unsere Arbeitszeit harmoniert und der Sex ist ungewöhnlich gut."

Sara schaute ihn argwöhnisch an. Er meinte es tatsächlich ernst.

„Aber ich weiß nichts von deinem Leben."

„Sara, du bist doch neugierig. So hast die Möglichkeit es kennen zu lernen. Und dass niemand über unser Privatleben Bescheid weiß, spricht dafür, dass wir die Ehe geheim halten könne. Nicht bewusst, aber warum sollte jemand davon erfahren?"

„Wie lange hast du darüber nachgedacht, es klingt so logisch."

„Nicht so lange", musste Grissom zu geben. „Aber warum wollen wir nicht einmal etwas riskieren und heiraten. Was meinst du? Traust du dich?"


	3. Chapter 7

Teil 11

Ich lese auch lieber lange Kapitel, aber im Moment habe ich nur die Wahl zwischen schnell posten oder längere Kapitel schreiben.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Er richtete sich auf und küsste sie zärtlich auf den Mund.

„Du hast gefragt, was wir heute machen wollen. Was hältst du von einer Auslösung unserer Vereinbarung? Stattdessen schließen wir einen Vertrag ab?"

Sara schaute erschrocken auf. Sie war so in dem Kuss versunken, dass merkte was Grissom gesagt hatte.

„Was hast du gerade gesagt?", fragte sie deshalb.

„Ich würde gern einen neuen Vertrag mit dir schließen. Aber zuerst müssen wir unsere Vereinbarung überdenken."

Sara schluckte. „Was meinst du damit? Ich dachte …" Sie versuchte angestrengt die aufsteigenden Tränen zurückzudrängen.

„Baby, so meinte ich das nicht. Vertraust du mir?"

Sara nickte.

„Ok, dann zieh dich an. Wo ist denn dieses Kleid geblieben ?"

„Du hast es also gesehen. Aber ich denke, dass kann ich vergessen",damit stand Sara vom Bett auf und lief zum Schrank herüber.

„Ich habe noch ein helles Sommerkleid dabei. Wohin wollen wir gehen? Passt es zu dem Anlass?"

Grissom nickte.

Schweigend zogen sich die beiden an und Grissom nahm Saras Hand als sie das Hotelzimmer verließen.

Ihren fragenden Blick ignorierte er.

OK, dachte Sara. Spielen wir also weiter Touristen. Während der Fahrstuhlfahrt kam ihr wieder ein Lied in den Sinn, dass sie in letzter Zeit häufiger gehört hatte.

Knowing you the way I do  
I only wanna be with you  
And I will go  
to the ends of the earth,  
'cause darling, to me that's what you're worth

Chorus  
Where You Lead  
I will follow  
Anywhere that you tell me to  
If you need-If you need me to be with you  
I will follow  
Where you lead

If you're out on the road  
Feelin' lonely and so cold  
All you have to do is call my name  
And I'll be there  
On the next train

Chorus

I always wanted a real home  
With flowers on the windowsill  
But if you wanna live in New York City  
Honey you know I will

I never thought I could get satisafaction  
From just one man  
But if anyone can keep me happy  
You're the one who can

Sara wusste, dass sie Grissom überall hin folgen würde, er brauchte nur zu fragen. Egal, wie sie gerade zueinander standen. Er war der Einzige, der Richtige für sie.

Nicht nur für Ausstehende, auch für sie selbst war es schwer diese Beziehung zu definieren. Als selbstbewusste Frau sollte sie nicht abhängig von einem Mann sein. Und das war sie auch nicht. Sie konnte ohne ihn leben, ohne Männer leben, aber mit ihm und nur mit ihm wäre das Leben schöner. So einfach war es.

So war es keine Überraschung dass sie ihm heute folgte. Hand in Hand.

Es war merkwürdig tagsüber durch die Straßen von Las Vegas zu laufen.

Ab und zu blieben sie stehen, aber es schien als ob Grissom ein Ziel haben würde.

Sara hielt die Spannung nicht mehr aus.

„Grissom, wohin gehen wir? Was hast du vor?"

Sie ging nicht mehr weiter.

Notgedrungen musste dieser stehen bleiben.

„Wir sind in Las Vegas. Es muss doch irgendwo eine geschmackvolle Hochzeitskapelle geben."

Sara verstand noch immer nicht.

„Was willst du in deiner Hochzeitskapelle?"

Fast ungläubig erwiderte Grissom: „Ich dachte, wir heiraten."

Irgendwie zeigte Sara nicht die Reaktion, die er erwartet hatte. Sie stand stumm da und fast schien es – ja, sie war sogar ein wenig wütend.

Grissom seufzte, da machte er ihr eine Art Heiratsantrag und sie war sauer auf ihn.

„Warum tust du das, Grissom? Es war so ein schöner Tag und du zerstörst ihn."

„Nein, Sara. Ich versteh nicht warum du ärgerlich bist. Ich meine du kannst nein sagen. Vielleicht willst du gar nicht heiraten, dann verstehe ich das. Aber bitte sei nicht sauer, dass ich es versucht habe."

„Du meinst es ernst. Ich verstehe nicht …"

„Honey, ich dachte einfach, weil es so gut mit uns klappt …" Du willst du heiraten", vollendete Sara den Satz.

„Ja, denk darüber nach. Es ist logisch und bietet viele Vorteile", erwiderte Grissom mit etwas mehr Hoffnung in der Stimme.

„Aber wir sind beide Einzelgänger. Du bist verschlossen. Lässt niemanden an dich heran. Und eine Ehe passt einfach nicht zu uns."

Grissom war klar, dass Sara Argumente hören wollte. Er verstand sich ja selbst nicht und im Prinzip hatte Sara ja Recht.

Aber die Idee geisterte seit gestern Abend in seinem Kopf herum. Als er den fremden Mann von Heirat reden hörte, um genauer zu sein. Wie sollte er Sara nur dazu bringen ihn ernst zu nehmen?

„Sieh es doch als ein Experiment an. Es spricht viel dafür, dass es funktionieren könnte. Wir kennen uns schon so lange, haben gleiche Interessen, unsere Arbeitszeit harmoniert und der Sex ist ungewöhnlich gut."

Sara schaute ihn argwöhnisch an. Er meinte es tatsächlich ernst.

„Aber ich weiß nichts von deinem Leben."

„Sara, du bist doch neugierig. So hast die Möglichkeit es kennen zu lernen. Und dass niemand über unser Privatleben Bescheid weiß, spricht dafür, dass wir die Ehe geheim halten könne. Nicht bewusst, aber warum sollte jemand davon erfahren?"

„Wie lange hast du darüber nachgedacht, es klingt so logisch."

„Nicht so lange", musste Grissom zu geben. „Aber warum wollen wir nicht einmal etwas riskieren und heiraten. Was meinst du? Traust du dich?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Das Lied stammt aus dem Soundtrack der „Gilmore Girls" und ich finde es so schön, dass ich es einfach verwenden musste.

Ok, was meint ihr. Soll ich diese Idee weiterverfolgen oder ist es einfach zu unrealistisch. Aus beiden Wegen kann sich ja etwas Dramatisches entwickeln, oder?


	4. Chapter 8

Teil 12

„_Nicht so lange", musste Grissom zu geben. „Aber warum wollen wir nicht einmal etwas riskieren und heiraten. Was meinst du? Traust du dich?"_

„Vielleicht solltest du etwas länger darüber nachdenken…"

„Sara, ich will nicht länger darüber nachdenken. Dann fallen mit tausend Gründe ein warum es vielleicht doch unvernünftig ist."

„Eben. Genau das ist mein Punkt. Morgen wirst du es dumm finden und dann willst du dich scheiden lassen. Und ich werde sagen, nein niemals. Und schon haben wir einen großen Ehestreit. Und du …"

Weiter kam Sara nicht, weil Grissom sie küsste. Sekunden vergingen und die beiden konnten sie nicht voneinander lösen.

„Willst du mich heiraten?", fragte Grissom als er wieder zu Atem gekommen war.

„Ich werde dich küssen bis du ja sagst", versprach er Sara. „Also was meinst du? Sag ja."

Die beiden standen auf einer Hauptstraße von Las Vegas, Leute liefen vorbei, aber sie merkten nichts von dem wichtigen Moment, den Grissom and Sara gerade durchlebten.

„Wie war noch einmal die Frage?", sagte Sara mit einem Lächeln.

„Willst du mich heiraten?"

„Ja."

Die beiden lächelten sich an.

„Dann komm. Suchen wir uns eine schöne Hochzeitskapelle."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Catherine saß über einigen alten Akten. Allerdings konnte sie sich nicht wirklich konzentrieren. Sara und Grissom hatten 2 Tage freigehabt, zur selben Zeit. Catherine konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass das schon oft vorgekommen war. Aber sie würde die beiden genau beobachten.

Vielleicht hatte Grissom Sara ja doch gefragt. Wenn man vom Teufel spricht, dachte Catherine als sie die beiden sah. Sie würde so gern wissen was in den beiden vorging und was die beiden in den letzten Tagen getan hatten.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Grissom, wann bekomme ich meinen Ring zurück?", fragte Sara leise.

„Wenn du mich endlich Gil nennst", erwiderte dieser und verschwand in seinem Büro.

Toll. Sara war plötzlich nicht mehr so sicher, dass niemand etwas von ihrer Beziehung merken würde. Sie selbst fühlte sich irgendwie anders, merkwürdig, aber gut.

Nach dem Ausschecken aus dem Hotel hatte Grissom darauf bestanden, dass sie ihre Sachen zu ihm bringen sollte.

Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Machte sie eigentlich alles was Grissom wollte? Das musste unbedingt aufhören. Sie öffnete ihre Telefon und sagte: „Ich will meinen Ring. Heute noch."

Dann legte sie rasch auf, bevor er irgendeine Bemerkung machen konnte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Die Nacht schien ruhig zu laufen, wenn man davon absah, dass Ecklie Sara dauernd über den Weg lief. Und tatsächlich kam er kurz vor dem Ende der Schicht auf sie zu.

„Sidle, in mein Büro."

Oh Gott, dachte Sara. Weiß er Bescheid, so schnell kann es sich doch gar nicht herumgesprochen haben.

„Warrick, sagst du Grissom Bescheid wo ich bin, wenn er nach mir fragt.", fragte sie ihren Kollegen.

„Klar, kein Problem." Auch Warrick wunderte sich über Ecklies Anwesenheit. Ob Grissom etwas vergessen hatte. Er machte sich auf die Suche nach seinem Chef.

Er fand ihn in den Umkleideräumen.

„Grissom, Ecklie hat Sara gerade zu einem Gespräch bestellt. Weißt du etwas darüber? Jedenfalls soll ich dir von Sara Bescheid geben."

Grissom schüttelte den Kopf. Ecklie ? Hatte er etwas gehört?

„Keine Ahnung. Ich werde mal nach ihr sehen. Danke Warrick."

Ohne weitere Erklärung ging Grissom in sein Büro. Er hatte das Gefühl etwas vergessen zu haben. Und ein Blick in den Kalender zeigte, was.

Das halbjährliche Gespräch zwischen Sara und Ecklie. Und er hatte vergessen sie darüber zu informieren.

Das konnte er nun wirklich nicht brauchen, ärgerte sich Grissom. Wie konnte ich den Termin vergessen. Sara wird zu recht böse sein.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Schon zum dritten Mal sah Grissom auf die Uhr. Saras Meeting mit Ecklie sollte inzwischen vorbei sein, er es kaum erwarten.  
10 Minuten später und noch immer keine Sara Sidle zu sehen.

CSI Sara Sidle bemühte sich die Tür zu Ecklies Büro nicht zu zuschlagen. Das wäre unprofessionell. Obwohl was würde es schon ausmachen. Denn so hatte er sie gerade genannt. Unprofessionell im Erscheinungsbild. Wie konnte er nur? Was machte sie eigentlich falsch?

Ihre Wut wurde immer größer und so stürmte sie in Grissoms Büro und schmiss dort die Tür hinter sich zu.  
„Grissom, schau mich an. Was siehst du? Was ist falsch an mir?"

Grissom schaute erschrocken auf. Was war passiert? Meinte sie ihre Fragen ernst?  
„Nichts ist falsch an dir. Du bist perfekt.", antwortete er. Sara schien seine Bemerkung kaum zu registrieren. „Mit dieser Meinung stehst du allein da. Ecklie meint..."

„Was ist passiert? Was hat Ecklie gesagt?"

„Oh, alles lief ganz wunderbar. Er ist einigermaßen zufrieden mit mir, aber mein äußeres Erscheinungsbild mache ihm Sorgen. Also sieh mich genau an."

„Sara, ich weißwirklich nicht was du meinst. Bitte, Baby. Rede mit mir."

Diesmal nahm Sara Grissoms Anrede war. Er hatte sie Baby genannt. Im Büro . Wow.

Sie räusperte sich und versuchte sich wieder auf das Geschehen mit Ecklie zu konzentrieren.

„Griss, bitte. Sieh mich an und sag mir, ob dir etwas auffällt."

Auffallen – Grissom schaute sie an. Sie trug eine dunkle Jeans. Dazu ein T-Shirt und ein Jacke. Ihr Erscheinungsbild war eindeutig professionell. Nicht wie Catherine, die seiner Meinung nach, viel zu große Ausschnitte trug, oder wie Sofia, die versuchte unter ihren männlichen Polizeikollegen nicht aufzufallen.

„Sara, ich sehe nichts. Was meint Ecklie?"

Mist, dachte Sara. Warum war sie so spontan zu Grissom gelaufen. Sie hätte vorher darüber nachdenken sollen.

„Entschuldige bitte, es ist wohl besser, wenn ich gehe. Die Situation wird sonst wirklich peinlich."

Ohne weitere Worte versuchte sie aus dem Büro zuflüchten.

Aber diesmal war Grissom schneller als sie. Er griff ihren Arm und zog sie aus dem Gebäude zu seinem Auto.

„Sara, komm. Wir werden das jetzt klären. Aber nicht hier, sondern zu Hause."

Sara stieg ins Auto und dachte über einen Ausweg nach. Sie konnte Grissom wirklich nicht die Wahrheit sagen, es war einfach zu peinlich.

Nach 10 Minuten hielten die beiden vor Grissoms Haus und stiegen wortlos aus.

Sara ergriff nervös das Wort.  
„Grissom, ich weiß wirklich nicht was ich sagen soll. Ecklie hat mir was Blödes gesagt. Es ist unwichtig. Glaub mir."

„Ich will wissen was dich so aufgeregt hat. Ecklie wollte dich bestimmt nur ärgern. Aber ich muss wissen warum."

„Grissom, es ist wirklich nichts. Du kennst doch Ecklie. Er hat versucht mich zu provozieren. Vergessen wir es einfach. Bitte. Es gibt wichtigeres."

Grissom merkte sehr wohl, dass ihn Sara von dem Gespräch ablenken wollte. Aber vielleicht hatte sie wirklich Recht. Warum sollten sie beide ihre Zeit mit Ecklie vertrödeln?

„Grissom, du hast mich Baby genannt. Das war so sexy. Findest du mich sexy?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gemein, keine Hochzeit. Ich weiß, aber es gibt ja Rückblicke.

Aber erst muss die Frage beantwortet werden. Was hat Ecklie zu Sara gesagt und kann sie Grissom ablenken?

Erwartet bitte morgen kein Kapitel, ich bin Freitagabend immer zu nichts anderem als Fernsehen fähig.


	5. Chapter 9

Teil 13

_Grissom merkte sehr wohl, dass ihn Sara von dem Gespräch ablenken wollte. Aber vielleicht hatte sie wirklich Recht. Warum sollten sie beide ihre Zeit mit Ecklie vertrödeln? _

_  
„Grissom, du hast mich Baby genannt. Das war so sexy. Findest du mich sexy?"_

„Komm mit", sagte Grissom und nahm Sara an die Hand. „Kennst du eigentlich mein Schlafzimmer?".

Sara schüttelte den Kopf. „Dieser Raum war bisher tabu, oder?"

„Wir sind 12 Stunden verheiratet, da solltest du wohl endlich das Bett sehen. Alllerdings nur, wenn du mir endlich erzählst was heute vorgefallen ist?", fragend sah Grissom Sara an.

„Ok, ich erzähle es dir. Aber nur wenn du deine Pflichten als Ehemann erfüllst."

„Du wirst diesen Satz noch bedauern", damit drängte er Sara in das Zimmer herein.

„Zuerst willst du mich ablenken und nun provozieren."

„Oh, du hast aber ein großes Bett, Grissom." Sara setzte sich vorsichtig auf das Bett und tat so als wenn sie Grissoms letzte Äußerung nicht gehört hatte. Das also war Gil Grissoms Bett, hier würde sie in Zukunft die Nächte verbringen bzw. die Tage. Wie konnte sich ihr Leben so schnell verändern.

Sie rutschte auf das Bett und machte es sich sitzend bequem.

„Wollen wir nicht später über Ecklie reden?", sie blickte ihrem Mann an und begann sich langsam auszuziehen.

Grissom ab auf. „Du hast mich verhext.", sagte er nur und zog sich ebenfalls aus. Dabei lies er Sara nicht aus den Augen.

Sie warf ihre Jacke auf den Fußboden. Zog dann Schuhe und Strümpfe aus. Dann kamen die Jean herunter.

Jetzt saß sie in Slip und T-Shirt vor Grissom. Und wartete. Grissom hatte nur noch seine Boxer-Shorts an und sagte rasch zu ihr.

„Warte. Den Rest will ich dir ausziehen."

Er ging um das Bett herum und beugte sich zu Sara herunter. Grissom strich über ihren Körper. Das T-Shirt war fast wie eine zweite Haut, es war zwar nicht durchsichtig, aber Grissom bildete sich ein ihrer Brüste zu sehen.

„Sara, Honey. Du bist so sexy. Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe Dich auch", flüsterte Sara als sie Grissom leidenschaftlich küßte. Sie preßte sich eng an Grissom und damit dieser ihrer Körper noch mehr spürte. Allerdings schien es ihr als wenn er ...

„Was ist denn, Grissom ?", fragte sie.

„Ich will mich nicht beschweren, aber wo ist dein BH? Ich öffne so gern den Verschluß und lasse ihn dann an deinem Körper heruntergleiten."

Sara räusperte sich. Mist.

„Kannst du dich nicht daran erinnern was damit passiert ist ? Du hattest beim letzten Mal nicht soviel Geduld und er ist kaputt gegangen."

„Du hattest heute keinen BH an? Auch im Dienst nicht. Wenn ich das gewußt hätte, ..."

Grissom stoppte mitten im Satz und prallte zurück. Er hatte nicht darauf geachtet, aber ...

„Das war es, nicht war. Deshalb hat Ecklie dich fertig gemacht. Was fällt ihm ein? Er hat kein Recht dich so anzusehen und so etwas zu sagen.", stieß Grissom wütend hervor.

„Gil, bitte. Beruhige dich."

Beide bemerkten nicht, dass Sara ihn zum ersten Mal Gil genannt hatte.

„Ich will mich nicht beruhigen. Was denkt sich dieser Kerl eigentlich ? Er muß dich ja den ganzen Tag beobachtet haben. Hat er dich belästigt? Fällt ihm eigentlich nicht auf, wie groß Catherines Ausschnitte sind ? Sie hat er bestimmt nicht verwarnt."

Fast mußte Sara lächeln. Grissom hatte sehr wohl die Sexy-Kleidung von Catherine bemerkt, damit hatte sie wohl eine Antwort auf ihre Frage, ob Grissom immun gegenüber weiblichen Reizen war.

„Du weißt wie Ecklie ist. Aber er kann nichts machen. Er wollte einfach nur gemein sein, weil er weiß, dass ich durch meine Arbeit überzeugen will und nicht durch mein Aussehen. Er ist ein Provokateur. Grissom, was tust du?"

Sara war überrascht als sich Grissom hastig anzog.

„Du kannst nicht zu ihm gehen. Alles würde herauskommen. Er weiß doch genau, dass ich dir so etwas als Untergebene nie erzählen würde. Damit hätte er den Beweis, dass etwas zwischen uns läuft. Bitte Grissom. Mir zu liebe."

Saras Tonfall lies Grissom aufhorchen. Vielleicht hatte sie Recht ?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ich weiß niemand mag kurze Geschichten. Aber es ging mir ein wenig um die Pointe. Sorry, wenn sie lahm war, aber sie spukte halt in meinem Kopf herum.


	6. Chapter 10

Teil 15

Bevor Grissom es sich versah, hatte er geantwortet. Catherine Kopf schnellte herum, was hatte Grissom da gesagt?

Der hatte inzwischen selbst gemerkt, dass er sich versprochen hatte. Um den Schaden zu begrenzen, räusperte sich und sagte: "Catherine, oder ist Sara inzwischen hier?"

Catherine zuckte die Schultern. Was wusste sie denn schon. Schade, das Grissom sich noch gefangen hatte.

„Ladys, vielleicht können wir uns zu um den Fall kümmern?"

Die beiden Damen nickten.

„Dr. Grissom, Sie müssen uns glauben, dass wir nichts Schlimmes getan haben. Wir bekommen ab und zu neue Teesorten. Und die probieren wir natürlich aus. Nichts anderes haben wir getan. Der neue Tee muss irgendwie Schuld daran sein."

„Welche Sorte haben Sie verwendet?"

Die beiden Frauen tuschelten miteinander und endlich nannten sie die Marke. Grissom nickte Catherine zu, die den Raum verlies und Brass zu informieren.

Grissom setzte sich inzwischen zu den beiden und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Nicht nur, dass sie anscheinend vollkommen aufgeregt waren, sie fragten auch ständig nach Sara.

„Meine Damen, ich versprechen Ihnen, ich schicke Sara sofort zu ihnen."

Die beiden nicken.

„Hoffentlich erzählt uns Miss Sidle mehr als Sie, Dr. Grissom."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara hatte ihr Auto voll gepackt. Sie hatte nicht nur Sachen zum Anziehen ausgewählt, nein auch Bücher, CD und DVDs fanden ihren Weg in ein paar Kisten, die sie noch zu Hause gefunden hatte. Und nicht zu vergessen die Pflanze, die ihr Grissom geschenkt hatte. Zufrieden mit sich, startete sie ihr Auto und fuhr zur Arbeit.

An der Eingangstür straffte sie die Schultern. Hoffentlich lief sie nicht Ecklie in die Arme, noch schlimmer wäre es allerdings, wenn Grissom und Ecklie auf einander stoßen würden.

Als sie am Verhörraum vorbeilaufen wollte, sah sie Grissom winken.

"Sara, da bist du ja endlich. Kannst du dich an diese beiden Ladys erinnern?", fragte er sofort.

Sara stutzte.

„Ja, natürlich. San Francisco. Wie geht es Ihnen?"

Die beiden Frauen freuten, dass Sara sie sofort erkannt hatte.

„Ihr Mr.Grissom ist sehr verschwiegen. Hoffentlich erzählen Sie uns wie die Lovestory zwischen Ihnen beiden weiterging."

Sara sah Grissom an, der mit den Achseln zuckte. Kein Wunder, dass er sie dabei haben wollte.

„Was wollen Sie denn wissen?", fragte sie höflich.

„Alles", kam es wie aus einem Munde.

Sara lachte. „Sie sind genauso neugierig wie unsere Kollegin Catherine. Aber unser Privatleben ist geheim. Niemand darf davon wissen und Sie können doch sicherlich verstehen, dass wir keinen Ärger riskieren wollen."

„Oh, natürlich. Eine geheime Liebe. Das ist ja so romantisch."

„Gut, dann sind wir uns ja einig. Entschuldigen Sie uns einen Moment."

Grissom lächelte Sara an. Sie hatte das gut hinbekommen. Hoffentlich würden die beiden jetzt ruhig sein.

Er nahm sie am Arm und beide verliesen den gläsernen Raum.

„Ich bin froh, Dich zu sehen", sagte Grissom leise zu Sara.

„Meinst du das persönlich oder dienstlich?"

„Beides. Ich habe dich vermisst. Was hast du heute gemacht?"

Nebeneinander liefen sie die Gänge entlang.

„Ich habe ein paar Sachen aus meiner Wohnung geholt. Ich hoffe, du hast Platz für mich?"

Grissom nickte nur, und Sara sah auch sofort warum er plötzlich so schweigsam war.

Ecklie.

„Komm, wir gehen gleich ins Labor." Sie musste ihn fast gewaltsam davon abbringen, Ecklie an die Kehle zu gehen.

„Sara, ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob ich mich beruhigen kann. Er hat sich unmöglich benommen. Er hat dich schlecht behandelt und beleidigt."

„Bereust du unsere Beziehung?", fragte Sara überraschend. Mit dieser Frage hatte Grissom nicht gerechnet.

„Sara, wie kommst du darauf."

„Ich weiß nicht, dein Leben war ohne mich sicher einfacher."

Am liebsten hätte Grissom seine Frau in den Arm genommen. Wie konnte sie annehmen, dass er ihre Ehe bereute?

„Honey, bitte. Ich bin froh, dass es dich gibt und glücklich, dass wir verheiratet sind. Und Ecklie ist kann mich mal."

Sara nickte wortlos. Sie hatte gehofft, dass Grissom so reagieren würde. Es wäre schlimm, wenn er wegen so einer Kleinigkeit aufgegeben hätte. Sie wollte, dass er sie nicht selbstverständlich nahm.

„Ich hoffe du glaubst mir." Fragend sah er seine Sara an. „Ich muss leider in mein Büro. Kommst du zurecht?"

Teil 16

Nach einem Abstecher ins Labor und weiteren Umwegen um Ecklie nicht zu begegnen, kam Grissom endlich in seinem Büro an. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihm, dass er eigentlich für heute Schluss machen konnte.

Er griff er zum Telefon und erteilte Catherine den Auftrag der aktuellen Fall zu überwachen. Bevor sie eine Frage stellen konnte, legte er auf, packte seine Sachen und machte sich auf die Suche nach Sara.

Sie saß mit den beiden Verdächtigen im Besucherraum und schien sich gut zu unterhalten.

Er hörte sie lachen und fragte sich, wie sie annehmen konnte, dass er je wieder ohne sie leben könnte.

„Sara, ich mache Schluss für heute. Catherine ist verantwortlich. Gibt es noch etwas Wichtiges?"

„Hast du den kleinen Karton auf deinem Schreibtisch gesehen?"

Grissom nickte. Er hatte die CDs längst in seinem Auto verstaut. Anscheinend waren sie Sara besonders wichtig und vielleicht wollte sie sie zu Hause hören.

„Wir sehen uns."

Zum Glück, dachte Sara. Sie freute sich schon darauf.

Die beiden Frauen beobachteten den Wortwechsel genau.

Evelyn konnte dann nicht anders: „Sara, so sehr Sie es auch versuchen. Lange wird ihre Beziehung nicht mehr geheim bleiben. Ihre Augen leuchten jedes Mal auf, wenn Sie ihn sehen."

Sara wurde rot. Nun sahen schon Fremde was sie für Grissom empfand.

„Sie brauchen wirklich nichts zu sagen, meine Liebe. Wir verraten nichts." Sie zwinkerte Sara zu. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn Cath betrat genau in diesem Moment den Raum.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Auf der Fahrt nach Hause dachte Grissom darüber nach was er heute noch vorhatte. Er würde in seinem Schrank Platz für Saras Sachen machen. Das dürfte kein Problem sein. Schwieriger war es sicher mit den CD und DVD Sammlungen. Sie hatten beide einen unterschiedlichen Geschmack, so sind Doppelungen sicher kein Thema. Er nahm eine CD aus dem Karton und legte sie in den CD-Player ein.

Eine Frauenstimme erklang und Grissom hörte einen Song, der seine Gefühle beschrieb. Besonders nachdem Sara ihn gefragt hatte, ob er ihre Ehe bereute.

Bereute – keinesfalls. Seit er sie gefragt hatte und sie ihre „Vereinbarung" eingegangen waren, hatte sich sein Leben total verändert und nichts war wie zuvor. Aber es war alles so schnell gegangen. Er hatte endlich seine Gefühle ausgelebt.

Der körperliche Aspekt war phantastisch gewesen.

Wenn er daran dachte, wie er sie berührt hatte, wie weich sich ihre Haut angefühlt hatte, wie sie sich ihm ungeduldig entgegengedrängt hatte, wie sie nicht genug bekommen konnte und wie erregend ihre geflüsterten Worte waren.

Nie hatte er vermutet, dass er diese Seite in Sara erwecken konnte.

Wenn er nur daran dachte – er konnte es kaum erwarten sie später ins Bett zu zerren. Grissom lächelte, was für eine Wortwahl. Aber auch das war allein Saras Schuld, sie brachte ihn dazu so zu denken.

Oh ja, er würde sie nie wieder aus seinem Leben lassen. Er brauchte sie.

Er würde alles tun damit sie in seinem Leben bleiben würde.

Kapitel 17

Endlich war auch für Sara die Schicht zu Ende und Sara übergab alle Ergebnisse an Brass. Es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass die beiden Damen eine falsche Lieferung bekommen hatte. Drogenkuriere hatten die Rohstoffe als Tee getarnt geliefert. Statt daraus Drogen zu machen, entstand daraus Tee, den Unschuldige tranken und sogar daran starben.

Die verdächtigen Frauen durften nach Hause gehen, nahmen aber Sara das Versprechen ab sie bald mit Grissom aufzusuchen.

Grissom, sie konnte es kaum erwarten ihn zu sehen. Es war komisch gewesen in der letzten Nacht neben ihm zu liegen, aber keinen Sex zu haben.

In der Vergangenheit hatte sie kein Glück mit Männern oder sollte sie sagen mit Sex gehabt. Natürlich hatte sie sich immer gesagt, beim nächsten Mal, aber es war niemals so gewesen wie es die Romane beschrieben hatte.

Die körperliche Zufriedenheit war nur kurz, meist überwog das Bedürfnis schnell wieder allein zu sein. Sicher war sie nicht unschuldig daran, denn sie hatte sich nie getraut sich ganz fallen zu lassen.

Merkwürdigerweise war gerade dies mit Grissom kein Problem gewesen. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie anfangs nur eine Vereinbarungen hatten in der es nicht um Gefühle ging. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass sie einfach nichts mehr zu verlieren hatte. Oder und das schien Sara das wahrscheinlichste, lag es daran, dass sie Grissom liebte. Vielleicht hatten die Liebesromane doch Recht, dachte Sara.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ecklie saß beim Sheriff im Büro und erstattete ihm Bericht. Schon wieder war Grissoms Team an der Spitze. Wieso hatte er eigentlich immer so großen Erfolg?

Hatte der Sheriff eben genau dieselbe Frage gestellt?

Hoffentlich wollte er die Arbeit Grissoms nicht aufwerten oder eine Auszeichnung vergeben.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Als Sara das Haus betrat duftete es herrlich nach frischen Brötchen und Kaffee. Sie sah sich um und fand einen wunderschön gedeckten Frühstückstisch vor.

Grissom hatte sich wirklich Mühe gegeben damit ihr erstes gemeinsames Frühstück in Grissoms Haus etwas Besonderes werden sollte.

„Grissom, wo bist du? Das Frühstück sieht ganz lecker aus."

Niemand meldete sich. Sie hörte ein Geräusch aus dem Schlafzimmer und fand dort Grissom im Bett liegend.

Anscheinend war er müde geworden und hatte sich einfach hingelegt. Für Sara war der schlafende Grissom noch immer ein ungewohnter Anblick.

Sie lies sich aufs Bett fallen, keine Reaktion. Sie küsste seine Nase, strich ihm durch Haar. Nichts.

Vielleicht sollte sie das Beste aus der Situation machen und auch schlafen.

Hoffentlich würde sie ihren Liebhaber Grissom bald wiederhaben.

Teil 18

Wieder keinen Sex, dachte Sara als sie aufwachte und nur ein Zettel auf dem Nachbarkopfkissen vorfand.

„Anruf vom Sherriff. Sehen uns im Büro."

Hoffentlich dachte sie, denn der heutige Gerichtstermin konnte lange dauern.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Im Büro des Sherrffis ging es hoch her. Der versuchte seine neue Idee zu erläutern und stieß damit auf totales Missverständnis bei Grissom.

„Sie wollen Catherine Willows und mich für eine Woche aus dem Team nehmen und durch die Gegend schicken damit wir andere CSI-Teams besuchen."

Ecklie und der Sherriff nickten.

„Warum uns ? Catherine kann sicher nicht so lange von zu Hause weg und wer soll das Team in dieser Zeit führen?"

„Miss Willows hat kein Problem. Und Sie haben keine Familie. Also ?"

Sara ist mein Problem, dachte Grissom. Er durfte gar nicht darüber nachdenken.

„Sie wissen ganz genau, dass man in einer Woche nicht viel erreichen kann."

Diesmal nickte Ecklie zustimmend.

„Ja, aber ist ein Start. Und man kann die Sache auch verlängern. Ich dachte Sie lieben die Herausforderung."

Grissom verdrehte die Augen.

„Wer soll das Team führen?"

Der Sheriff sah Ecklie an und Grissom wusste was kam.

„Ich finde, dass Miss Sidle eine Chance verdient hat. Aber Conrad ..."

„Sara hat es verdient. Sie ist geeignet."

Mehr konnte Grissom nicht tun, sonst würde Ecklie Verdacht schöpfen und es an Sara auslassen.

„Gut, wir werden es versuchen. Grissom, Sie packen Ihre Sachen und machen sich auf den Weg. Ist das klar?"

Grissom nickte. Wenigstens konnte er sich so noch von Sara verabschieden.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saras Auftritt vor dem Gericht hatte sich hingezogen und Sara beeilte sich um Grissom im Labor zu treffen.

Im Umkleideraum fand sie eine gutgelaunte Catherine.

„Hey Cath. Du siehst gut aus. Ein bestimmter Anlass?"

„Du siehst auch nicht schlecht aus. Ich habe eine Dienstreise und die kann ein paar Überraschungen bringen."

Sara wunderte sich. Sie hatte nichts von einer Dienstreise gehört. Nick würde bestimmt happy sein.

„Nick hat gar nichts erzählt."

Catherine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich fahre mit Grissom. Vielleicht können wir uns wieder vertragen", sagte Catherine und zwinkerte Sara vertraulich zu.

Sara schluckte. Mit Grissom ? Und dieses vertragen meinte doch nicht...

„Sara, schau nicht so schockiert. Du weiß doch Bescheid, da muss ich dir doch nichts mehr vormachen."

„Nein, ich wundere mich nur. Solange ist es doch nicht her und warum sollte Grissom sich so schnell beruhigt haben."

„Du hast wirklich keine Ahnung von Männern. Er hatte eine ganze Weile keinen Sex und schau mich an, wer kann mir schon widerstehen. Außerdem vermisse ich ihn. Mein Plan steht fest, ich werde die Woche nutzen und ihn jeden Abend in mein Bett bekommen."

Sara würde plötzlich richtig schlecht. Sie wollte nicht, dass Catherine mit Grissom wegfuhr. Sie wollte nicht, dass Catherine mit Grissom die Abende verbrachte.

Und sie wollte nicht von ihm getrennt sein.

Verdammt, immer diese Eifersucht.

Aber keinesfalls würde sie sich das anmerken lassen. Sie musste Grissom vertrauen. Sie waren verheiratet. Sie hatten sich die Treue geschworen.

Sara wusste, dass Grissom ihr sein Versprechen gegeben hatte. Aber sie kannte auch den anderen Grissom. Den der sie von sich weggestoßen hatte. Sie lange nicht beachtete. Es wäre ein leichtes die Ehe annullieren zu lassen. Grissom konnte so tun als wenn es diese Wochen nicht gegeben hatte. Er konnte ihr damit das Herz brechen. Aber das brauchte sie dann auch nicht mehr, denn ohne Grissom zu leben war inzwischen unvorstellbar geworden.

Plötzlich erinnerte sie sich daran, dass Catherine noch vor ihr stand.

„Du bist ja sehr optimistisch, Catherine."

„Sara, ich kenne die Männer. Wünsch mir Glück." Ohne abzuwarten nahm Catherine ihre Tasche in die Hand und machte sie auf den Weg.

Bestimmt nicht, dachte Sara.

Plötzlich fiel ihr ein, dass sie ihr Handy im Gericht ausgeschaltet hatte und sie vielleicht einen Anruf von Grissom verpasst hatte.

„Hallo Sara. Tut mir leid, dass wir uns mehr nicht sehen konnten. Leider muss ich jetzt los. Ecklie wird Euch die Lage erklären. Ich melde mich später."

Sara waren nun wirklich Tränen in die Augen gestiegen. Kein – Ich liebe dich, kein – ich vermisse dich.

Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!

Kapitel 19

„Grissom, hier ist Catherine. Ich bin auf dem Weg. Wo bist da?"

Grissom sah auf die Straße. „Ich bin in einer halben Stunde dort. Treffen wir uns bei der Polizei oder im Hotel?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob wir nicht lieber alles im Hotel durchsprechen sollten und erst morgen zur Polizei gehen?"

Grissom stimmte zu. In Gedanken hatte er längst die Stationen ihrer Inspektion festgelegt, aber wahrscheinlich sollte er das mit Catherine klarmachen.

„Gil, ich habe Sara beim Umziehen gesehen und ihr gesagt, dass wir beide unterwegs sind. Ich hoffe du bist nicht sauer. Sie ist ja manchmal empfindlich."

Das kann man wohl sagen, dachte dieser. Typisch Catherine. Sie zerschlug Porzellan wo es nur möglich war.

x

Sara, Nick, Greg und Warrick saßen im Breakroom und warteten auf Ecklie und den Sheriff. Bis auf Sara wusste niemand warum es ging.  
Die Abwesenheit von Grissom und Catherine gab Anlass zu Spekulationen, aber niemand äußerte seine Meinung laut.  
Ecklie öffnete dem Sheriff die Tür, der sich setzte und ohne große Vorrede das Wort ergriff.

„Sie sehen, dass Miss Willows und Grissom nicht anwesend sind. Die beiden unternehmen eine Inspektionsreise und werden deshalb eine Woche oder mehr nicht fehlen.  
Es gibt deshalb das Problem wer für diese Zeit verantwortlich ist. Es gab größere Diskussionen, aber ich werde der Empfehlung von Grissom folgen und Miss Sidle für diese Zeit einsetzen. Hat jemand damit ein Problem? Niemand, gut dann ist das geklärt. Miss Sidle, Glückwunsch. Nutzen Sie diese Chance."

Ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und der Sheriff war verschwunden.

Ecklie konnte sich eine schnippische Bemerkung nicht verkneifen.  
„Ich beobachte Sie genau. Ein Fehler und Sie sind weg vom Fenster. Hier sind die heutigen Fälle."

Sara versucht gleichmütig zu schauen. Daran hatte sie wirklich nicht gedacht, besonders nicht nach dem Vorfall mit Ecklie.

Greg und Nick sahen sie erwartungsvoll an. Warrick schaute auf die den Stapel und meinte: „Eine Menge zu tun. Wir werden wohl solo arbeiten müssen."

„Ich schaue mir die Fälle gleich mal an, aber du hast bestimmt Recht.  
Sara versuchte sich ein Bild zu machen, sie schriebe etwas auf ihren Block, überschlug die Orte und die Zeiten.

„Greg, du bekommst 2 Einbrüche, Nick du einen Überfall und Warrick einen Mordversuch."  
Die Jungs bekamen außerdem die Anweisung, sie stündlich anzurufen und ihr Bericht zu erstatten.

„Bitte entschuldigt, aber ich muss wissen was läuft. Nicht persönliches. Ich bearbeite ebenfalls einen Raubüberfall, wenn alles gut geht, dann treffen wir uns in 3 Stunden wieder. Fragen?"

Niemand sagt etwas.

„Ok, dann los."

Greg lächelte ihr aufmuntert zu.

„Du schaffst das schon."

Hoffentlich, dachte Sara. Wenigstens bin ich abgelenkt und muss so nicht dauernd an die „Dienstreise" denken.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Catherine kam als erste beim Hotel an. Gut, dann kann ich wenigstens passende Zimmer besorgen. Vielleicht ein Zimmer mit einer Tür nach nebenan.

Sie hatte sich noch keinen genauen Plan festgelegt. Spontaneität gehörte zu ihrem Charakter. Obwohl, genau das hatte ja so der Entfremdung zwischen ihr und Grissom geführt. Aber trotzdem.

Bestimmt war er nicht mehr so schlecht auf mich zu sprechen. Die letzten Tage liefen doch gut, er sprach wieder ganz normal mit ihr. Ja, die Zeichen standen eindeutig auf Versöhnung.

Die Rezeptionistin konnte ihr tatsächlich helfen. Es gab eine Art Suite und Cath betrat nach dem Pagen das Zimmer.

Ja, das sah gut aus.

„Öffnen Sie bitte die Tür, damit ich sehe, wenn Mister Grissom kommt."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Las Vegas lief alles gut. Das Team kam voran und in der Schicht hatten sie alle Fälle aufnehmen können.  
Sara war zufrieden. Sie sah auf die Uhr, es war 7 Uhr morgens. Vielleicht sollte sie Grissom wecken?

Sie war in den letzten Stunden etwas ruhiger geworden und inzwischen sicher, dass nichts zwischen Grissom und Catherine vorfallen würde.

Sie holte tief Luft und wählte seine Nummer.

Das Telefon klingelte ein paar Mal und dann ging endlich jemand heran.

„Griss?"

„Oh Sara, Grissom ist noch im Bad. Soll ich ihn holen?"

Sara versuchte einen vollständigen Satz herauszubekommen.  
„Hi, wie läuft es denn?"

„Du meinst meinen kleinen Plan? Nun ja, wir haben eine Suite und gestern Abend waren wir ganz toll Essen. Ansonsten will ich Grissom Zeit geben sich wieder an mich zu gewöhnen. Was wolltest du denn?"

„Sag ihm einfach, dass ich angerufen habe und alles gut läuft. Im Büro meine ich.  
Das war's. Bye Cath."

Komisch, dachte Catherine als sie das Telefon zurücklegte. Genau in diesem Moment kam Grissom halb bekleidet aus dem Bad.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte er.

„Sara hat angerufen. Ich soll dir sagen, dass alles gut läuft."

„Du bist an mein Telefon gegangen?", Grissom konnte es nicht glauben.

„Und was machst du eigentlich hier?"

Catherine hielt zwei Kaffeebecher hoch.

„Hey, es war Sara. Sie weiß Bescheid."

„Genau. Was wird sie denken, wenn Du an mein Telefon gehst?"

„Gil, was hast du denn im Kopf."

„Catherine, lass das. Wir haben zu arbeiten."

Gil versuchte sich einzureden, dass Sara vernünftig war. Er versuchte sich einzureden, dass sie nicht eifersüchtig war. Er versuchte sie einzureden, dass ihr klar seien müsste, dass nichts mehr zwischen Catherine und ihm laufen würde.

Aber ganz tief im Inneren wusste er schon, dass seine Argumente nicht stichhaltig waren. Aber was konnte er sonst tun?

„Catherine, gehst du bitte. Ich will mich anziehen. Wir treffen uns dann in der Lobby. Danke für den Kaffee."  
Damit schloss er die Tür vor ihrer Nase.

Wie es aussah hatte er noch genug Zeit um Sara zurückzurufen. Er wählte ihre Nummer.  
Leider ging nur die Mailbox an.  
„Hi, ich bin's. Catherine hat mir gesagt, dass du angerufen hast. Ich vermisse dich. Schlaf gut."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Den Tränen nah, hatte Sara aufgelegt und sie dann auf dem Weg nach Hause gemacht. Als sie vor Grissoms Haus angekommen war, fragte sie sich wozu das Ganze. Sie hatte keine Lust reinzugehen.  
So startete sie ihr Auto und fuhr in ihre eigene Wohnung. Als sie das letzte Mal hier war, hatte sie optimistisch überlegt, wo sie ihre Sachen unterbringen konnte. Jetzt würde sie das verschieben. Sie war so müde, sie brachte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr zustande. Ohne zu essen und zu duschen, legte sich Sara gleich ins Bett.  
Minuten später war sie eingeschlafen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grissom versuchte noch ein paar Mal Sara zu erreichen. Mittlerweile ging nicht einmal die Mailbox an.  
Vielleicht sollte er es mal in Townhaus versuchen. Aber auch da hob niemand ab.  
Wie sollte er Sara die Sache erklären, wenn er sie nicht erreichen konnte.

Leider konnte er hier nicht weg. Draußen stand Catherine und wartete ungeduldig auf ihn. Auf ihrem Inspektionsplan standen noch so viele Reviere, da hatte er keine freie Minute.  
Und am Abend musste er dann die Unterlagen durchgehen und wie er Catherine konnte, wollte sie bestimmt auch nicht nur im Hotel herumsitzen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Drei Tage lang war Sara nun schon für das Team verantwortlich. Alles lief hervorragend. Allerdings auch nur, weil sie wie ein Roboter zu funktionieren schien. Die anderen merkten kam etwas davon, weil einfach zuviel zu tun war.

Sie hatte sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt so lange wie möglich im Büro zu bleiben, dann nach Hause zu fahren und einfach nur ins Bett zu fallen.

Grissoms Anrufe hatte sie ignoriert. Catherine hatte ihr zwei PMs geschickt und nach ein paar Akten gefragt. Sie hatte sie ihr per Boten zukommen lassen.  
Sara war sich sicher, dass Catherine einfach nicht mit ihr sprechen wollte. Wahrscheinlich hatten die beiden ihre Affäre aufleben lassen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Grissom, kannst du mir beim Kleid helfen?"  
Halbbekleidet kam Catherine in sein Zimmer. So ging dass nun jeden Abend. Sie fand immer einen Vorwand um sich ihm zu zeigen. Anfangs hatte er das ganze ignoriert, aber nun war es ganz eindeutig. Sie versuchte ihn zu verführen.

„Catherine, was soll das werden? Ich dachte, wir haben das geklärt."

„Gil, warum wollen wir uns nicht wieder versöhnen? Du weißt doch wie gut es mit uns geklappt hat. Erinnerst du dich noch wie sehr dir mein Körper gefallen hat? Oder soll ich deine Erinnerung auffrischen?"

„Catherine, warum machst du das? Du weißt wie ich darüber denke."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie war wohl zu schnell vorgegangen. Obwohl ...

„Grissom, vermisst du nicht den Sex?"

„Nein, ich habe ...

„Was hast du? Jemand anderen gefunden?"

Grissom verfluchte sich und Ecklies Idee.  
„Das habe ich nicht sagen wollen. Ich halte es für falsch dienstliches und privates zu verbinden."

„Ich sehe schon, du bist noch nicht soweit."

„Catherine, ich werde nie wieder soweit sein. Mach dir doch nichts vor. Es ist vorbei. Und bitte rede nicht mehr darüber, weder mit mir noch mit Sara."

Catherine stutzte. Ging es etwa darum?

„Du denkst doch nicht ernsthaft daran etwas mit Sara an zufangen? Ich bitte dich. Sie wird dir nie unsere Affäre verzeihen."

Grissom sah Catherine nur stumm an.

„Gil, komm doch zu dir. Denk an die alten Zeiten."

„Geh. Es gibt keine alten Zeiten mehr. Wir sind nur noch Kollegen, nicht mehr."

Er nahm Catherine am Arm und drängte sich aus seinem Zimmer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wieder ein Tag ohne Grissom. Sara hatte sich inzwischen angewöhnt zu Hause seine Nachrichten zu erwarten.  
Auch heute wurde sie nicht enttäuscht. Er erzählte ihr was er heute getan hatte, wohin es morgen ging. Jede persönliche Bemerkung vermied er. Es war noch ein Anruf übrig.

„Sara, bitte rede mit mir. Ich vermisse dich so sehr."

Irgendetwas musste passiert sein. Er klang verzweifelt. Sollte sie bei ihm anrufen?

Das Telefon lag nur ein paar Zentimeter entfernt. Sie griff danach und wählte die Nummer des Hotels. Sie würde eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Eine Art Friedensangebot.

Kapitel 20

Zwischen Catherine und Grissom war wieder die Eiszeit ausgebrochen. Sie hatten nur miteinander gesprochen, wenn es nötig war.  
Im Hotel angekommen ging er sofort in sein Zimmer. An der Rezeption hatte er ein paar Nachrichten bekommen, die er wortlos entgegengenommen hatte.  
Was sollte schon wichtiges dabei sein?

2 Stunden später griff er endlich zu dem Stapel und sah die Nachricht von Sara.  
Sie hatte sich endlich bei ihm gemeldet. Er sah auf die Uhr. Es war fast Mitternacht. Vielleicht hatte sie frei und war zu Hause. Er würde es einfach mal versuchen.

Sie hatte die Telefonnummer ihres Apartments angegeben. Merkwürdig, warum wohnte sie dort?

Das Telefon klingelte ein paar Mal und tatsächlich hörte er Saras verschlafene Stimme.

„Ich bin's."

„Hallo. Wie geht es dir?"

„Ich vermisse dich. Ich habe Angst, dass du mit mir Schluss machen willst. Das du mich nicht mehr liebst.", brachte Grissom heraus.

„Wie geht es Catherine?", erwiderte Sara.

„Bitte Sara, glaub nicht was Catherine gesagt hat. Ich meine, ich weiß nicht was sie gesagt hat, aber es ist nichts zwischen uns. Ich will nur dich."

„Grissom, ich wollte auch immer nur dich."

Inzwischen war Sara richtig wach geworden. Sie hatte nie damit gerechnet, dass er ihre Beziehung in Frage stellen würde. Was war passiert?

„Grissom, warum bist du so niedergeschlagen? Wollen wir darüber reden? Bitte Gil, so schlimm kann es doch nicht sein."

Inzwischen hatte sich Grissom aufs Bett gesetzt. Sara wollte mit ihm reden. Das ist doch ein gutes Zeichen, dachte er.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, diese Inspektionen sind unmöglich. Die Kollegen lehnen uns ab, denken wir wissen alles besser. Und Catherine bildet sich ein, dass sie unsere Affäre wieder aufleben lassen kann. Ich muss mit ihr arbeiten, dabei wünsche ich sie sonst wohin. Sie geht mir einfach auf die Nerven."

Sara musste lächeln. Das klang nicht so als wenn Catherine Plan von Erfolg gekrönt war.

„Du Armer. Ich habe wirklich Mitleid mit dir."

„Hast du nicht", erwiderte Grissom. „Dabei verdiene ich dein Mitleid wirklich. Habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass ich dich vermisse?"

„Wie sehr?", fragte Sara am anderen Ende des Telefons. Sie machte es sich im Bett bequem. Glücklicherweise hatte sie heute ihren freien Tag. Eigentlich wollte sie ja arbeiten gehen, aber die männlichen Mitglieder des Teams hatten sie förmlich gezwungen zu Hause zu bleiben.

„Sara, versprich mir, dass wir nie wieder solche Tage haben werden? Ich vermisse die Tage und Nächte mit dir. Ich stelle mir vor wie du allein in deinem Bett liegst. Was hast du an?"

„Grissom, was soll das werden? Telefon-Sex ?"

„Besser als kein Sex. Also was hast du an? Ich bin jedenfalls vollständig angezogen, falls es dich interessieren sollte."

„Bist du sicher, dass du deine Tür zugeschlossen hast? Ich meine, wir sind ja irgendwie noch in den Flitterwochen und da will ich keine Unterbrechung."

„Gut, ich sehe nach. Und Sara, lenke nicht ab. Was hast du an?"

Was sie an hatte. Anscheinend ging es ihm schon besser. Sollte sie auf sein Spiel eingehen? Sie sah an sie herunter.

„Ich habe ein CSI-Shirt an, sonst nichts. Und was macht die Tür?"

„Die habe ich zugeschlossen. Also ein T-Shirt. Ist es dunkel? Ich stelle mir vor wie du im Bett liegst. Nur die Nachtischlampe ist an. Du hast deine Augen fast geschlossen und denkst an mich."

„Grissom, du bist noch angezogen, oder? Das ist unfair. Ich bin außerdem nicht sicher, ob ich schon soweit gehen will. Bis vor ein paar Minuten habe ich nie wieder mit dir reden wollen. Und nun willst du gleich Sex?"

Ihm war klar, dass Sara es durchaus ernst meinte. Sie hatten ernsthafte Probleme und es war wahrscheinlich nicht der richtige Weg sie zu lösen. Aber morgen Nacht würden sie wieder getrennt sein. Und er vermisste sie wirklich und die Anspannung war groß.

Sara lag in ihrem Bett in Las Vegas und dachte an Grissoms Berührungen. Sie sehnte sich wirklich sehr nach ihm. Aber war das nicht unmoralisch? Sex als Lösung aller Probleme ?

„Sara, wir müssen, dass nicht tun. Ich bin schon glücklich, dass wir miteinander reden. Ist wieder alles in Ordnung?"

„Ich will nicht lügen, ich weiß nicht was passieren wird, aber wir müssen unbedingt miteinander reden, wenn du wieder zurück bist. Wie lange geht Eure Reise denn noch?"

„Wir haben bisher nicht alles geschafft. Wahrscheinlich müssen wir noch ein paar Tage länger bleiben. Sara, warum bist du bei dir zu Hause?"

Sara seufzte. „Ich wollte zu dir ziehen und nicht in eine leere Wohnung. Wenn du wieder da bist, gebe ich mein Apartment auf und wir fangen unser Leben an. Natürlich nur wenn du das willst. Allerdings gibt es dann keine alten Zeiten mehr mit Catherine. Versprochen?"

„Nichts lieber als das. Ich hätte Catherine schon fast gesagt, dass wir zusammen sind. Darüber müssen wir dann auch noch reden. Apropos reden, wie sieht es denn nun mit unserem vorhin begonnenen Gespräch aus? Weil ich sonst nämlich dringend unter die Dusche gehe oder ich mich um mich selbst kümmern sollte, falls du weißt was ich meine."

„Grissom, du willst Telefon-Sex, kannst aber das Wort Selbstbefriedigung nicht aussprechen."

„Kann ich sehr wohl. Ich bin Wissenschaftler und es ist ein ganz normaler körperlicher Vorgang."

„Wirklich, dann ist es sicher auch ganz normal wenn ich mich berühre und dabei an dich denke."

„Ganz normal", konnte Grissom da nur erwidern.

„Dann, Mister Grissom sollten wir keine Zeit verschwenden. Gegen wissenschaftliche Argumente kann ich nun wirklich nichts einwenden."

Kapitel 21

Telefon-Sex mit Grissom hatte schon was, Sara kuschelte sich zufrieden in ihr Kissen. Grissom war ein so erotischer Mann, kein Wunder, dass Catherine ihn wiederhaben wollte. Aber nur über meine Leiche, dachte Sara kurz bevor sie einschlief.

xx

Grissom hatte einen tollen Traum. Sara saß auf seinem Schoß und hatte ihre Arme um seinen Hals gelegt. Ihre Küsse waren einfach wundervoll.

Aber was war das für ein Geräusch? Irgendetwas hatte ihn geweckt. .

„Grissom, bist du endlich wach?"

Manchmal war Catherines Stimme besser als eine kalte Dusche.

„Ich komme jetzt rein." Ohne weiter zu warten kam sie durch die Tür.

„Du liegst ja noch im Bett."

Catherine setzte sich auf die Bettkante und strich die Decke glatt. Grissom schaute sie skeptisch an. So wie es aussah hatte sie anscheinend noch nicht aufgegeben. Sollte er wirklich darüber reden?

„Catherine, du weißt wir sind schon lange Freunde. Bitte zerstör das nicht. Nach dem letzten Vorfall solltest du mich wirklich nicht provozieren."

Catherine blickte zu Boden.

„Ich dachte nur ..."

Grissom schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, du redest es dir ein. Ich verstehe nur nicht warum."

„Gil, du kennst mich gut und magst mich so wie ich bin. Du hast mir bisher immer alles verziehen. Ich will nicht, dass unsere Freundschaft aufhört."

Grissom setzte sich hin.

„Unsere Freundschaft wird nur aufhören, wenn du mir weiter Sachen aufdrängen willst, die ich nicht will. Bitte lass mich ebenfalls so sein wie ich bin und es will. Kannst du das? Versuch es wenigstens. Und nun geh raus. Ich bin gleich fertig."

Die Fahrt aufs Revier verlief ruhig. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach.

Kurz bevor sie vor der Polizeistation hielten klingelte Grissoms Telefon. Ein Blick auf das Display zeigte Saras Namen. Unbewusst lächelte er.

„Catherine, geh schon vor. Ich muss das Telefonat annehmen."

xx

„Honey, guten Morgen."

„Wenn Catherine ans Telefon gegangen wäre, dann hätte sie jetzt ihre Antwort."

„Und ich auch", erwiderte Sara.

„Eifersüchtig? Ich bin beeindruckt."

Hoffentlich verstand Sara wie er das meinte. Sie hatte wirklich keinen Grund dazu, denn er gehörte ganz und gar ihr.

„Lass dir das nur nicht zu Kopf steigen. Ich wolle dir nur einen schönen Tag wünschen."

„Was machst du bist zum Dienstbeginn? Ziehst du um?", fragte er Sara.

"Grissom, ich will nicht allein in deinem Haus wohnen. Können wir es nicht machen, wenn du wiederkommst. Das macht auch mehr Spaß. Einverstanden?"

„Ich denke, damit kann ich leben. Rufst du wieder an?"

„Ja, schon bald. Bis dann, Griss."

x

Catherine saß im Büro und wartete. Sie war sauer. Wie konnte Grissom sie nur so behandeln. Sie war doch keine dumme Gans, sondern eine selbstbewusste und gut aussehende Frau. Sie konnte jeden haben.

Allerdings hatte sie an Grissoms Tonfall gemerkt, dass es ihm ernst war. Da war wohl nichts zu machen.

Trotzdem würde sie ihm im Auge behalten.

X

Sara saß mit Ecklie und den Sheriff im Büro. Sie analysierten die Fälle der letzten Wochen und beide Männer lobte Saras Einsatz.

„Miss Sidle, Sie haben sich in dieser Woche bewährt. Und wie es aussieht, werden Sie weiter die Verantwortung tragen dürfen."

„Aber Sir, Catherine und Grissom kommen doch zurück."

Ecklie ergriff das Wort:

„Das schon, aber die beiden müssen die gesammelten Daten auswerten und sind damit beschäftigt. Außerdem ist der Fall, den Sie bekommen werden, sehr „speziell". Wir wissen, dass Sie die einzige aus Grissoms Team sind, die noch nichts mit Lady Heather zu tun hatten. Ist das richtig?"

Sara schluckte. Lady Heather? Traf sie denn plötzlich auf alle Frauen in Grissoms Leben?

„Nein, ich kenne sie nicht persönlich. Aber worum geht es?"

„Die Beweislage in ihrem Fall ist sehr schlecht. Es gab da einen Vorfall in der Wüste. Grissom hat nichts dokumentiert, keinen Beweis gesichert. Und nun versucht der Mörder ihrer Tochter sie zu belasten um selbst frei zu kommen. Das heißt wir müssen den Fall ganz aufrollen und uns dabei selbst nicht zu sehr blamieren. Sie verstehen was ich meine? Unser Labor steht vor dem aus, wenn alles herauskommt."

„Ecklie, wie dramatisch."

Der Sheriff sah Sara an.

„Diesmal muss ich Ecklie Recht geben. Bereits in der Vergangenheit gab es Vorfälle, die Grissoms Objektivität in Zweifel stellen. Das hier könnte das Ende seiner Karriere sein. Wollen Sie das wirklich?"

Sara schüttelte den Kopf. Das war so unfair. Man konnte doch nicht die ganze Verantwortung auf sie laden. Wenn sie es vermasselte, was dann? Würde ihre Ehe zu Ende sein, bevor sie überhaupt Flitterwochen gehabt hatten? Und was würde Grissom dazu sagen?

„Mir bleibt wohl keine andere Wahl."

„Das sehe ich auch so. Lady Heather wartet bereits auf Sie. Brass wird Sie unterstützen. Er kennt diesen und die anderen Fälle sehr gut. Denken Sie daran, auch ihre Karriere hängt davon ab."

Nur äußerlich ruhig verlies Sara das Büro des Sheriffs. Endlich würde sie die Frau kennen lernen von der sie schon so viel gehört hatte.

Ob sie noch Zeit fand Grissom zu warnen?

Sie griff zum Telefon, aber leider war nur die Mailbox zu hören.

„Grissom, ich muss dir leider mitteilen, dass man mir den Fall von Lady Heather übertragen hat. Tut mir leid. Ich hoffe du bist nicht böse. Ich werde sie jetzt sehen und bin schon ganz gespannt. Mach's gut."

X

Erst im Hotel hörte Grissom seine Mailbox ab. Er fluchte leise vor sich hin. Natürlich hatte er sich nach dem Zwischenfall mit Lady Heather nicht korrekt verhalten. Er hatte sich für Heather eingesetzt und sie vor einer Anklage bewahrt. Und sie hatte erst sehr spät wirklich begriffen, dass ihre Tochter tot war. Es war schlimm für ihn mit anzusehen wie diese starke Frau vor seinen Augen zusammenbrach.

Erst später hatte er daran gedacht, dass er keine Beweise gesichert hatte.

Und leider hatte er auch keine Zeit gehabt mit Sara über dieses Thema zu reden.

Persönlich machte er sich nichts aus dem Gerede im Labor, war er sicher, dass Sara gehört haben musste was passiert war. Er hatte Angst vor ihrer Reaktion und die Sorge, dass das wiedergefundene Vertrauen erneut zerstört werden konnte. Würde sie wütend sein? Eifersüchtig auf seine Beziehung zu Heather? Grissom wusste es nicht und in Gedanken malte er sich das Schlimmste aus. Seine Bewegungen wurden immer hektischer. Aber ihm war klar, dass er nichts machen konnte. Sara hatte Heather inzwischen längst gesehen.


	7. Chapter 12

Teil 16

Nach einem Abstecher ins Labor und weiteren Umwegen um Ecklie nicht zu begegnen, kam Grissom endlich in seinem Büro an. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihm, dass er eigentlich für heute Schluss machen konnte.

So griff er zum Telefon und erteilte Catherine den Auftrag der aktuellen Fall zu überwachen. Bevor sie eine Frage stellen konnte, legte er auf, packte seine Sachen und machte sich auf die Suche nach Sara.

Sie saß mit den beiden Verdächtigen im Besucherraum und schien sich gut zu unterhalten.

Er hörte sie lachen und fragte sich, wie sie annehmen konnte, dass er je wieder ohne sie leben könnte.

„Sara, ich mache Schluss für heute. Catherine ist verantwortlich. Gibt es noch etwas Wichtiges?"

„Hast du den kleinen Karton auf deinem Schreibtisch gesehen?"

Grissom nickte. Er hatte die CDs längst in seinem Auto verstaut. Anscheinend waren sie Sara besonders wichtig und vielleicht wollte sie sie zu Hause hören.

„Wir sehen uns."

Zum Glück, dachte Sara. Sie freute sich schon darauf.

Die beiden Frauen beobachteten den Wortwechsel genau.

Evelyn konnte dann nicht anders: „Sara, so sehr Sie es auch versuchen. Lange wird ihre Beziehung nicht mehr geheim bleiben. Ihre Augen leuchten jedes Mal auf, wenn Sie ihn sehen."

Sara wurde rot. Nun sahen schon Fremde was sie für Grissom empfand.

„Sie brauchen wirklich nichts zu sagen, meine Liebe. Wir verraten nichts." Sie zwinkerte Sara zu. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn Cath betrat genau in diesem Moment den Raum.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Auf der Fahrt nach Hause dachte Grissom darüber nach was er heute noch vorhatte. Er würde in seinem Schrank Platz für Saras Sachen machen. Das dürfte kein Problem sein. Schwieriger war es sicher mit den CD und DVD Sammlungen. Sie hatten beide einen unterschiedlichen Geschmack, so sind Doppelungen sicher kein Thema. Er nahm eine CD aus dem Karton und legte sie in den CD-Player ein.

Eine Frauenstimme erklang und Grissom hörte einen Song, der seine Gefühle beschrieb. Besonders nachdem Sara ihn gefragt hatte, ob er ihre Ehe bereute.

Bereute – keinesfalls. Seit er sie gefragt hatte und sie ihre „Vereinbarung" eingegangen waren, hatte sich sein Leben total verändert und nichts war wie zuvor. Aber es war alles so schnell gegangen. Er hatte endlich seine Gefühle ausgelebt.

Der körperliche Aspekt war phantastisch gewesen.

Wenn er daran dachte, wie er sie berührt hatte, wie weich sich ihre Haut angefühlt hatte, wie sie sich ihm ungeduldig entgegengedrängt hatte, wie sie nicht genug bekommen konnte und wie erregend ihre geflüsterten Worte waren.

Nie hatte er vermutet, dass er diese Seite in Sara erwecken konnte und umgekehrt.

Wenn er nur daran dachte – er konnte es kaum erwarten sie später ins Bett zu zerren. Grissom lächelte, was für eine Wortwahl. Aber auch das war allein Saras Schuld, sie brachte ihn dazu so zu denken.

Wieder versuchte er sich auf die Musik zu konzentrieren.

**Need to Be Next to You **

Been running from this feeling for so long  
Telling my heart I didn't need it  
Pretending I was better off alone  
But I know that it's just a lie  
So afraid to take a chance again  
So afraid of what I feel inside

But I need to be next to you  
Oh I, oh I  
I need to share every breath of you  
Oh I, oh I  
I need to know I can see you smile each morning  
Look into your eyes each night for the rest of my life  
Here with you, near with you, oh I  
I need to be next to you  
Need to be next to you

Right here with you is right where I belong  
I lose my mind if I can't see you  
Without you there's nothing in this life  
That would make life worth living for  
I can't make it if you're not there  
I can't fight what I feel any more

Cause I need to be next to you  
Oh I, oh I  
I need to share every breath of you  
Oh I, oh I  
I need to know I can see you smile this morning  
Look into your eyes each night for the rest of my life  
Here with you, near with you, oh I  
I need to be next to you  
I need to have your arms next to mine for all the time  
Holding for all my life  
I need to be next to you  
I need to be next to you  
Oh I, oh I  
Need to be, need to be next to you  
Share every breath of you  
I need to feel you in my arms, baby, in my arms baby  
I need to be next to you

Oh ja, er würde sie nie wieder aus seinem Leben lassen. Er brauchte sie.

Er würde alles tun damit sie in seinem Leben bleiben würde.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Endlich war die Schicht zu Ende und Sara übergab alle Ergebnisse an Brass. Es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass die beiden Damen eine falsche Lieferung bekommen hatte. Drogenkuriere hatten die Rohstoffe als Tee getarnt geliefert. Statt daraus Drogen zu machen, entstand daraus Tee, den Umschuldige tranken und sogar daran starben.

Die verdächtigen Frauen durften nach Hause gehen, nahmen aber Sara das Versprechen ab sie bald mit Grissom aufzusuchen.

Grissom, sie konnte es kaum erwarten ihn zu sehen. Es war komisch gewesen in der letzten Nacht neben ihm zu liegen, aber keinen Sex zu haben.

In der Vergangenheit hatte sie kein Glück mit Männern oder sollte sie sagen mit Sex gehabt. Natürlich hatte sie sich immer gesagt, beim nächsten Mal, aber es war niemals so gwesen wie es die Romane beschrieben hatte.

Die körperliche Zufriedenheit war nur kurz, meist überwog das Bedürfnis schnell wieder allein zu sein. Sicher war sie nicht unschuldig daran, denn sie hatte sich nie getraut sich ganz fallenzulassen.

Merkwürdigerweise war gerade dies mit Grissom kein Problem gewesen. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie anfangs nur eine Vereinbarungen hatten in der es nicht um Gefühle ging. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass sie einfach nichts mehr zu verlieren hatte. Oder und das schien Sara das wahrscheinlichste, lag es daran, dass sie Grissom liebte. Vielleicht hatten die Liebesromane doch Recht, dachte Sara.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ecklie saß beim Sheriff im Büro und erstattete ihm Bericht. Schon wieder war Grissoms Team an der Spitze. Wieso hatte er eigentlich immer so großen Erfolg?

Hatte der Sheriff eben genau dieselbe Frage gestellt?

Hoffentlich wollte er die Arbeit Grissoms nicht aufwerten oder eine Auszeichnung vergeben.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Als Sara das Haus betrat duftete es herrlich nach frischen Brötchen und Kaffee. Sie sah sich um und fand einen wunderschön gedeckten Frühstückstisch vor.

Grissom hatte sich wirklich Mühe gegeben damit ihr erstes gemeinsames Frühstück in Grissoms Haus etwas Besonderes werden sollte.

„Grissom, wo bist du? Das Frühstück sieht ganz lecker aus."

Niemand meldete sich. Sie hörte ein Geräusch aus dem Schlafzimmer und fand dort Grissom im Bett liegend.

Anscheinend war er müde geworden und hatte sich einfach hingelegt. Für Sara war der schlafende Grissom noch immer ein ungewohnter Anblick.

Sie lies sich aufs Bett fallen, keine Reaktion. Sie küßte seine Nase, strich ihm durch Haar. Nichts.

Vielleicht sollte sie das beste aus der Situation machen und auch schlafen.

Hoffentlich würde sie ihren Liebhaber Grissom bald wiederhaben.


	8. Chapter 14

Ich komme mir zwar blöd vor, ändere aber trotzdem meine Meinung und setze die Geschichte unter dem alten Titel fort. Hoffentlich ist die Verwirrung nun komplett. Und keine Sorge – es geht zwar auch um Catherine, aber die Geschichte ist GSR.

Fast wie in alten Zeiten

Sara, Nick, Greg und Warrick saßen im Breakroom und warteten auf Ecklie und den Sheriff. Bis auf Sara wusste niemand warum es ging.  
Die Abwesenheit von Grissom und Catherine gab Anlass zu Spekulationen, aber niemand äußerte seine Meinung laut.  
Ecklie öffnete dem Sheriff die Tür, der sich setzte und ohne große Vorrede das Wort ergriff.

„Sie sehen, dass Miss Willows und Grissom nicht anwesend sind. Die beiden unternehmen eine Inspektionsreise und werden deshalb eine Woche oder mehr nicht fehlen.  
Es gibt deshalb das Problem wer für diese Zeit verantwortlich ist. Es gab größere Diskussionen, aber ich werde der Empfehlung von Grissom folgen und Miss Sidle für diese Zeit einsetzen. Hat jemand damit ein Problem? Niemand, gut dann ist das geklärt. Miss Sidle, Glückwunsch. Nutzen Sie diese Chance."

Ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und der Sheriff war verschwunden.

Ecklie konnte sich eine schnippische Bemerkung nicht verkneifen.  
„Ich beobachte Sie genau. Ein Fehler und Sie sind weg vom Fenster. Hier sind die heutigen Fälle."

Sara versucht gleichmütig zu schauen. Daran hatte sie wirklich nicht gedacht, besonders nicht nach dem Vorfall mit Ecklie.

Greg und Nick sahen sie erwartungsvoll an. Warrick schaute auf die den Stapel und meinte: „Eine Menge zu tun. Wir werden wohl solo arbeiten müssen."

„Ich schaue mir die Fälle gleich mal an, aber du hast bestimmt Recht.  
Sara versuchte sich ein Bild zu machen, sie schriebe etwas auf ihren Block, überschlug die Orte und die Zeiten.

„Greg, du bekommst 2 Einbrüche, Nick du einen Überfall und Warrick einen Mordversuch."  
Die Jungs bekamen außerdem die Anweisung, sie stündlich anzurufen und ihr Bericht zu erstatten.

„Bitte entschuldigt, aber ich muss wissen was läuft. Nicht persönliches. Ich bearbeite ebenfalls einen Raubüberfall, wenn alles gut geht, dann treffen wir uns in 3 Stunden wieder. Fragen?"

Niemand sagt etwas.

„Ok, dann los."

Greg lächelte ihr aufmuntert zu.

„Du schaffst das schon."

Hoffentlich, dachte Sara. Wenigstens bin ich abgelenkt und muss so nicht dauernd an die „Dienstreise" denken. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Catherine kam als erste beim Hotel an. Gut, dann kann ich wenigstens passende Zimmer besorgen. Vielleicht ein Zimmer mit einer Tür nach nebenan.

Sie hatte sich noch keinen genauen Plan festgelegt. Spontaneität gehörte zu ihrem Charakter. Obwohl, genau das hatte ja so der Entfremdung zwischen ihr und Grissom geführt. Aber trotzdem.

Bestimmt war er nicht mehr so schlecht auf mich zu sprechen. Die letzten Tage liefen doch gut, er sprach wieder ganz normal mit ihr. Ja, die Zeichen standen eindeutig auf Versöhnung.

Die Rezeptionistin konnte ihr tatsächlich helfen. Es gab eine Art Suite und Cath betrat nach dem Pagen das Zimmer.

Ja, das sah gut aus.

„Öffnen Sie bitte die Tür, damit ich sehe, wenn Mister Grissom kommt."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Las Vegas lief alles gut. Das Team kam voran und in der Schicht hatten sie alle Fälle aufnehmen können.  
Sara war zufrieden. Sie sah auf die Uhr, es war 7 Uhr morgens. Vielleicht sollte sie Grissom wecken?

Sie war in den letzten Stunden etwas ruhiger geworden und inzwischen sicher, dass nichts zwischen Grissom und Catherine vorfallen würde.

Sie holte tief Luft und wählte seine Nummer.

Das Telefon klingelte ein paar Mal und dann ging endlich jemand heran.

„Griss?"

„Oh Sara, Grissom ist noch im Bad. Soll ich ihn holen?"

Sara versuchte einen vollständigen Satz herauszubekommen.  
„Hi, wie läuft es denn?"

„Du meinst meinen kleinen Plan? Nun ja, wir haben eine Suite und gestern Abend waren wir ganz toll Essen. Ansonsten will ich Grissom Zeit geben sich wieder an mich zu gewöhnen. Was wolltest du denn?"

„Sag ihm einfach, dass ich angerufen habe und alles gut läuft. Im Büro meine ich.  
Das wars. Bye Cath."

Komisch, dachte Catherine als sie das Telefon zurücklegte. Genau in diesem Moment kam Grissom halb bekleidet aus dem Bad.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte er.

„Sara hat angerufen. Ich soll dir sagen, dass alles gut läuft."

„Du bist an mein Telefon gegangen?", Grissom konnte es nicht glauben.

„Und was machst du eigentlich hier?"

Catherine hielt zwei Kaffeebecher hoch. 

„Hey, es war Sara. Sie weiß Bescheid."

„Genau. Was wird sie denken, wenn Du an mein Telefon gehst ?"

„Gil, was hast du denn im Kopf."

„Catherine, lass das. Wir haben zu arbeiten."

Gil versuchte sich einzureden, dass Sara vernünftig war. Er versuchte sich einzureden, dass sie nicht eifersüchtig war. Er versuchte sie einzureden, dass ihr klar seien müßte, dass nichts mehr zwischen Catherine und ihm laufen würde.

Aber ganz tief im Inneren wußte er schon, dass seine Argumente nicht stichhaltig waren. Aber was konnte er sonst tun ?

„Catherine, gehst du bitte. Ich will mich anziehen. Wir treffen uns dann in der Lobby. Danke für den Kaffee."  
Damit schloss er die Tür vor ihrer Nase.

Wie es aussah hatte er noch genug Zeit um Sara zurückzurufen. Er wählte ihre Nummer.  
Leider ging nur die Mailbox an.  
„Hi, ich bins. Catherine hat mir gesagt, dass du angerufen hast. Ich vermisse dich. Schlaf gut."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Den Tränen nah, hatte Sara aufgelegt und sie dann auf dem Weg nach Hause gemacht. Als sie vor Grissoms Haus angekommen war, fragte sie sich wozu das Ganze. Sie hatte keine Lust reinzugehen.  
So startete sie ihr Auto und fuhr in ihrer eigene Wohnung. Als sie das letzte Mal hier war, hatte sie optimistisch überlegt, wo sie ihre Sachen unterbringen konnte. Jetzt würde sie das verschieben. Sie war so müde, sie brachte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr zustande. Ohne zu essen und zu duschen, legte sich Sara gleich ins Bett.  
Minuten später war sie eingeschlafen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grissom versuchte noch ein paar Mal Sara zu erreichen. Mittlerweile ging nicht einmal die Mailbox an.  
Vielleicht sollte er es mal in Townhaus versuchen. Aber auch da hob niemand ab.  
Wie sollte er Sara die Sache erklären, wenn er sie nicht erreichen konnte.

Leider konnte er hier nicht weg. Draußen stand Catherine und wartete ungeduldig auf ihn. Auf ihrem Inspektionsplan standen noch so viele Reviere, da hatte er keine freie Minute.  
Und am Abend mußte er dann die Unterlagen durchgehen und wie er Catherine konnte, wollte sie bestimmt auch nicht nur im Hotel herumsitzen. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Drei Tage lang war Sara nun schon für das team verantwortlich. Alles lief hervorragend. Allerdings auch nur, weil sie wie ein Roboter zu funktionieren schien. Die anderen merkten kam etwas davon, weil einfach zuviel zu tun war.

Sie hatte sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt so lange wie möglich im Büro zu bleiben, dann nach Hause zu fahren und einfach nur ins Bett zu fallen.

Grissoms Anrufe hatte sie ignoriert. Catherine hatte ihr zwei PMs geschickt und nach ein paar Akten gefragt. Sie hatte sie ihr per Boten zukommen lassen.  
Sara war sich sicher, dass Catherine einfach nicht mit ihr sprechen wollte. Wahrscheinlich hatten die beiden ihre Affäre aufleben lassen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Grissom, kannst du mir beim Kleid helfen?"  
Halbbekleidet kam Catherine in sein Zimmer. So ging dass nun jeden Abend. Sie fand immer einen Vorwand um sich ihm zu zeigen. Anfangs hatte er das ganze ignoriert, aber nun war es ganz eindeutig. Sie versuchte ihn zu verführen. 

„Catherine, was soll das werden ? Ich dachte, wir haben das geklärt."

„Gil, warum wollen wir uns nicht wieder versöhnen ? Du weißt doch wie gut es mit uns geklappt hat. Erinnerst du dich noch wie sehr dir mein Körper gefallen hat ? Oder soll ich deine Erinnerung auffrischen ?"

„Catherine, warum machst du das ? Du weißt wie ich darüber denke."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie war wohl zu schnell vorgegangen. Obwohl ...

„Grissom, vermisst du nicht den Sex ?"

„Nein, ich habe ...

„Was hast du ? Jemand anderen gefunden ?"

Grissom verfluchte sich und Ecklies Idee.  
„Das habe ich nicht sagen wollen. Ich halte es für falsch dienstliches und privates zu verbinden."

„Ich sehe schon, du bist noch nicht soweit."

„Catherine, ich werde nie wieder soweit sein. Mach dir doch nichts vor. Es ist vorbei. Und bitte rede nicht mehr darüber, weder mit mir noch mit Sara."

Catherine stutzte. Ging es etwa darum ?

„Du denkst doch nicht ernsthaft daran etwas mit Sara an zufangen ? Ich bitte dich. Sie wird dir nie unsere Affäre verzeihen."

Grissom sah Catherine nur stumm an.

„Gil, komm doch zu dir. Denk an die alten Zeiten."

„Geh. Es gibt keine alten Zeiten mehr. Wir sind nur noch Kollegen, nicht mehr."

Er nahm Catherine am Arm und drängte sich aus seinem Zimmer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wieder ein Tag ohne Grissom. Sara hatte sich inzwischen angewöhnt zu Hause seine Nachrichten zu erwarten.  
Auch heute wurde sie nicht enttäuscht. Er erzählte ihr was er heute getan hatte, wohin es morgen ging. Jede persönliche Bemerkung vermied er. Es war noch ein Anruf übrig.

„Sara, bitte rede mit mir. Ich vermisse dich so sehr."

Irgendetwas mußte passiert sein. Er klang verzweifelt. Sollte sie bei ihm anrufen ?

Das Telefon lag nur ein paar Zentimeter entfernt. Sie griff danach und wählte die Nummer des Hotels. Sie würde eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Eine Art Friedensangebot. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zwischen Catherine und Grissom war wieder die Eiszeit ausgebrochen. Sie hatten nur miteinander gesprochen, wenn es nötig war.  
Im Hotel angekommen ging er sofort in sein Zimmer. An der Rezeption hatte er ein paar Nachrichten bekommen, die er wortlos entgegengenommen hatte.   
Was sollte schon wichtiges dabei sein ?

2 Stunden später griff er endlich zu dem Stapel und sah die Nachricht von Sara.  
Sie hatte sich endlich bei ihm gemeldet. Er sah auf die Uhr. Es war fast Mitternacht. Vielleicht hatte sie frei und war zu Hause. Er würde es einfach mal versuchen.

Sie hatte die Telefonnummer ihres Apartments angegeben. Merkwürdig, warum wohnte sie dort?

Das Telefon klingelte ein paar Mal und tatsächlich hörte er Saras verschlafene Stimme.

„Ich bin's."

„Hallo. Wie geht es dir?"

„Ich vermisse dich. Ich habe Angst, dass du mit mir Schluss machen willst. Das du mich nicht mehr liebst.", brachte Grissom heraus.

„Wie geht es Catherine?", erwiderte Sara.

„Bitte Sara, glaub nicht was Catherine gesagt hat. Ich meine, ich weiß nicht was sie gesagt hat, aber es ist nichts zwischen uns. Ich will nur dich."

„Grissom, ich wollte auch immer nur dich."

Inzwischen war Sara richtig wach geworden. Sie hatte nie damit gerechnet, dass er ihre Beziehung in Frage stellen würde. Was war passiert?

„Grissom, warum bist du so niedergeschlagen? Wollen wir darüber reden? Bitte Gil, so schlimm kann es doch nicht sein."

Inzwischen hatte sich Grissom aufs Bett gesetzt. Sara wollte mit ihm reden. Das ist doch ein gutes Zeichen, dachte er.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, diese Inspektionen sind unmöglich. Die Kollegen lehnen uns ab, denken wir wissen alles besser. Und Catherine bildet sich ein, dass sie unsere Affäre wieder aufleben lassen kann. Ich muss mit ihr arbeiten, dabei wünsche ich sie sonst wohin. Sie geht mir einfach auf die Nerven."

Sara musste lächeln. Das klang nicht so als wenn Catherine Plan von Erfolg gekrönt war.

„Du Armer. Ich habe wirklich Mitleid mit dir."

„Hast du nicht", erwiderte Grissom. „Dabei verdiene ich dein Mitleid wirklich. Habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass ich dich vermisse?"

„Wie sehr?", fragte Sara am anderen Ende des Telefon. Sie machte es sich im Bett bequem. Glücklicherweise hatte sie heute ihren freien Tag. Eigentlich wollte sie ja arbeiten gehen, aber die männlichen Mitglieder des Teams hatten sie förmlich gezwungen zu Hause zu bleiben.

„Sara, versprich mir, dass wir nie wieder solche Tage haben werden? Ich vermisse die Tage und Nächte mit dir. Ich stelle mir vor wie du allein in deinem Bett liegst. Was hast du an?"

„Grissom, was soll das werden ? Telefon-Sex ?"

„Besser als kein Sex. Also was hast du an ? Ich bin jedenfalls vollständig angezogen, falls es dich interessieren sollte."

„Bist du sicher, dass du deine Tür zugeschlossen hast ? Ich meine, wir sind ja irgendwie noch in den Flitterwochen und da will ich keine Unterbrechung."

„Gut, ich sehe nach. Und Sara, lenke nicht ab. Was hast du an ?"

Was sie an hatte. Anscheinend ging es ihm schon besser. Sollte sie auf sein Spiel eingehen ? Sie sah an sie herunter.

„Ich habe ein CSI-Shirt an, sonst nichts. Und was macht die Tür ?"

„Die habe ich zugeschlossen. Also ein T-Shirt. Ist es dunkel ? Ich stelle mir vor wie du im Bett liegst. Nur die Nachtischlampe ist an. Du hast deine Augen fast geschlossen und denkst an mich."

„Grissom, du bist noch angezogen, oder ? Das ist unfair. Ich bin außerdem nicht sicher, ob ich schon soweit gehen will. Bis vor ein paar Minuten habe ich nie wieder mit dir reden wollen. Und nun willst du gleich Sex ?"

Ihm war klar, dass Sara es durchaus ernst meinte. Sie hatten ernsthafte Probleme und es war wahrscheinlich nicht der richtige Weg sie zu lösen. Aber morgen nacht würden sie wieder getrennt sein. Und er vermisste sie wirklich und die Anspannung war groß.

Sara lag in ihrem Bett in Las Vegas und dachte an Grissoms Berührungen. Sie sehnte sich wirklich sehr nach ihm. Aber war das nicht unmoralisch ? Sex als Lösung aller Probleme ?

„Sara, wir müssen, dass nicht tun. Ich bin schon glücklich, dass wir miteinander reden. Ist wieder alles in Ordnung?"

„Ich will nicht lügen, ich weiß nicht was passieren wird, aber wir müssen unbedingt miteinander reden, wenn du wieder zurück bist. Wie lange geht Eure Reise denn noch ?"

„Wir haben bisher nicht alles geschafft. Wahrscheinlich müssen wir noch ein paar Tage länger bleiben. Sara, warum bist du bei dir zu Hause ?"

Sara seufzte. „Ich wollte zu dir ziehen und nicht in eine leere Wohnung. Wenn du wieder da bist, gebe ich mein Apartement auf und wir fangen unser Leben an. Natürlich nur wenn du das willst. Allerdings gibt es dann keine alten Zeiten mehr mit Catherine. Versprochen?"

„Nichts lieber als das. Ich hätte Catherine schon fast gesagt, dass wir zusammen sind. Darüber müssen wir dann auch noch reden. Apropos reden, wie sieht es denn nun mit unserem vorhin begonnenen Gespräch aus? Weil ich sonst nämlich dringend unter die Dusche gehe oder ich mich um mich selbst kümmern sollte, falls du weißt was ich meine."

„Grissom, du willst Telefon-Sex, kannst aber das Wort Selbstbefriedigung nicht aussprechen."

„Kann ich sehr wohl. Ich bin Wissenschaftler und es ist ein ganz normaler körperlicher Vorgang."

„Wirklich, dann ist es sicher auch ganz normal wenn ich mich berühre und dabei an dich denke."

„Ganz normal", konnte Grissom da nur erwidern. 

„Dann, Mister Grissom sollten wir keine Zeit verschwenden. Gegen wissenschaftliche Argumente kann ich nun wirklich nichts einwenden."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wow, 8 Seiten. Ich hoffe Ihr seid zufrieden. Ich finde die Geschichte ganz gelungen.  
Der nächste Teil muss allerdings etwas warten, da ich morgen wieder arbeiten muss. Allerdings habe


	9. Chapter 15

**Telefon-Sex mit Grissom hatte schon was, Sara kuschelte sich zufrieden in ihr Kissen. Grissom war ein so erotischer Mann, kein Wunder, dass Catherine ihn wiederhaben wollte. Aber nur über meine Leiche, dachte Sara kurz bevor sie einschlief. **

**Grissom hatte einen tollen Traum. Sara saß auf seinem Schoß und hatte ihre Arme um seinen Hals gelegt. Ihre Küsse waren einfach wundervoll. Aber was war das für ein Geräusch. Langsam wurde er wach. Wow, was für ein toller Traum. Bloß gut, dass eine kalte Dusche in der Nähe ist. Die brauchte er ganz schnell.**

„**Grissom, bist du endlich wach?"**

**Obwohl Catherines Stimme reichte manchmal auch.**

„**Ich komme jetzt rein." Ohne weiter zu warten kam sie durch die Tür.**

„**Du liegst ja noch im Bett." **

**Catherine setzte sich auf die Bettkante und strich die Decke glatt. Grissom schaute sie skeptisch an. So wie es aussah hatte sie anscheinend noch nicht aufgegeben. Sollte er wirklich darüber reden?**

„**Catherine, du weißt wie sind schon lange Freunde. Bitte zerstör das nicht. Nach dem letzten Vorfall solltest du mich wirklich nicht provozieren."**

**Catherine blickte zu Boden.**

„**Ich dachte nur ..."**

**Grissom schüttelte den Kopf.**

„**Nein, du redest es dir ein. Ich verstehe nur nicht warum."**

„**Gil, du kennst mich gut und magst mich so wie ich bin. Ich kann gut oder schlecht gelaunt sein, du verzeihst mir alles. Ich will nicht, dass das aufhört."**

**Grissom setzte sich hin.**

„**Es wird nur aufhören, wenn du mir weiter Sachen aufdrängen willst, die ich nicht will. **

**Bitte lass mich ebenfalls so sein wie ich bin und es will. Kannst du das? Versuch es wenigstens. Und nun geh raus. Ich bin gleich fertig."**

**Die Fahrt aufs Revier verlief ruhig. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach.**

**Kurz bevor sie vor der Polizeistation hielten klingelte Grissoms Telefon. Ein Blick auf das Display zeigte Saras Namen. Unbewusst lächelte er. **

„**Catherine, geh schon vor. Ich muss das Telefonat annehmen."**

„**Hi Honey, guten Morgen."**

„**Wenn Catherine ans Telefon gegangen wäre, dann hätte sie jetzt ihre Antwort."**

„**Und ich auch", erwiderte Sara. **

„**Eifersüchtig? Ich bin beeindruckt." Hoffentlich verstand Sara wie er das meinte. Sie hatte wirklich keinen Grund, der er gehörte ganz und gar ihr. **

„**Lass dir das nur nicht zu Kopf steigen. Ich wolle dir nur einen schönen Tag wünschen."**

„**Was machst du bist zum Dienstbeginn? Ziehst du um?", fragte er Sara bevor sie auflegen konnte. **

**  
"Grissom, ich will nicht allein in deinem Haus wohnen. Können wir es nicht machen, wenn du wiederkommst. Das macht auch mehr Spaß. Einverstanden?"**

„**Ich denke, damit kann ich leben. Rufst du wieder an?"**

„**Klar, schon bald. Bis dann, Griss."**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Catherine saß im Büro und wartete. Sie war sauer. Wie konnte Grissom sie nur so behandeln. Sie war doch keine dumme Gans, sondern eine selbstbewusste und gut aussehende Frau. Sie konnte jeden haben, warum nicht auch Grissom.**

**Aber sie hatte an seinem Tonfall gemerkt, dass es ihm ernst war. Da war wohl nichts zu machen. **

**Aber sie wollte zumindest wissen was da lief. Wer war die weibliche Person, die sich anscheinend um Grissom „Wohl" kümmerte?**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sara saß mit Ecklie und den Sheriff im Büro. Sie analysierten die Fälle der letzten Wochen und beide Männer lobte Saras Einsatz.**

„**Miss Sidle, Sie haben sich in dieser Woche bewährt. Und wie es aussieht, werden Sie weiter die Verantwortung tragen dürfen."**

„**Aber Sir, Catherine und Grissom kommen doch zurück."**

**Ecklie ergriff das Wort: „Das schon, aber die beiden müssen die gesammelten Daten auswerten und sind damit beschäftigt. Außerdem ist der Fall, den Sie bekommen werden, sehr „speziell". Wir wissen, dass Sie die einzige aus Grissoms Team sind, die noch nichts mit Lady Heather zu tun hatten. Ist das richtig?"**

**Sara schluckte. Lady Heather? Traf sie denn plötzlich auf alle Frauen in Grissoms Leben?**

„**Nein, ich kenne sie nicht persönlich. Aber worum geht es?"**

„**Die Beweislage in ihrem Fall ist sehr schlecht. Sie hat einen Mordverdächtigen fast umgebracht und kam trotzdem nicht ins Gefängnis. Grissom hat keinen einzigen Beweis gesichert, nichts. Und nun versucht der Mörder ihrer Tochter sie zu belasten um selbst frei zu kommen. Das heißt wir müssen den Fall ganz aufrollen und uns dabei selbst nicht zu sehr blamieren. Sie verstehen was ich meine? Unser Labor steht vor dem aus, wenn alles herauskommt."**

„**Ecklie, wie dramatisch."**

**Der Sheriff sah Sara an. **

„**Diesmal muss ich Ecklie Recht geben. Bereits in der Vergangenheit gab es Vorfälle, die Grissoms Objektivität in Zweifel stellen. Das hier könnte das Ende seiner Karriere sein. Wollen Sie das wirklich?"**

**Sara schüttelte den Kopf. Das war so unfair. Man konnte doch nicht die ganze Verantwortung auf sie laden. Wenn sie es vermasselte, was dann? Würde ihre Ehe zu Ende sein, bevor sie überhaupt Flitterwochen gehabt hatten? Und was würde Grissom dazu sagen?**

„**Mir bleibt wohl keine andere Wahl."**

„**Das sehe ich auch so. Lady Heather wartet bereits auf Sie. Brass wird Sie unterstützen. Er kennt diesen und die anderen Fälle sehr gut. Vermasseln Sie es nicht. Auch ihre Karriere hängt davon ab."**

**Nur äußerlich ruhig verlies Sara das Büro des Sheriffs. Nun würde sie die Frau kennen lernen von der sie schon so viel gehört hatte. **

**Ob sie noch Zeit fand Grissom zu warnen? **

**Sie griff zum Telefon, aber leider war nur die Mailbox zu hören.**

„**Grissom, ich muss dir leider mitteilen, dass man mir den Fall von Lady Heather übertragen hat. Tut mir leid. Ich hoffe du bist nicht böse. Ich werde sie jetzt sehen und bin schon ganz gespannt. Mach's gut."**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Erst im Hotel hörte Grissom seine Mailbox ab. Er fluchte leise vor sich hin. Natürlich hatte er sich nach dem Zwischenfall mit Lady Heather nicht korrekt verhalten. In den Tagen danach hatte er die meiste Zeit in Büro verbracht, sich für Heather eingesetzt und sie vor einer Anklage bewahrt. Nachdem er sie in der Wüste gestoppt hatte, war sie in seinen Armen zusammengebrochen und schien erst jetzt zu begreifen, dass ihre Tochter tot war. Sie bedurfte seines Trostes. Erst später hatte er Zeit und versuchte Ordnung in seine Gedanken zu bringen. Ihm war klar, dass nun nichts mehr zu machen war und dann war plötzlich die Sache mit Sara passiert und er hatte Heather einfach vergessen. Natürlich hätte er Sara die Sache unbedingt erklären mussen. **

**Obwohl er sich nichts aus dem Gerede im Labor machte, war er sicher, dass Sara gehört haben musste was passiert war. Er hatte Angst vor ihrer Reaktion, Sorgen, dass das wiedergefundene Vertrauen erneut zerstört werden konnte. Würde sie wütend sein? Eifersüchtig auf seine Beziehung zu Heather? Grissom wusste es nicht und in Gedanken malte er sich das Schlimmste aus. Seine Bewegungen wurden immer hektischer. Aber ihm war klar, dass er nichts machen konnte. Sara hatte Heather inzwischen längst gesehen.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Saras Schritte wurden langsamer je näher sie dem Verhörraum kam. Da saß die Frau, die Grissoms Interesse über die Jahre hinweg gehalten hatte. Sie blieb ein paar Sekunden stehen vor der Tür stehen.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Lady Heather saß allein in dem gläsernen Raum und schaute sich Bilder ihrer Tochter an. Wie konnte sie tot sein? Sie war doch ihr Baby, sie hatte alles nur für sie getan und nun, wofür sollte sie weiterleben?**

**Grissom würde wissen was zu tun war. Er hatte ihr schon oft geholfen, würde er es auch jetzt wieder tun?**

**Nach dem Vorfall in der Wüste hatte sich ihre Beziehung vollkommen verändert. Früher schien sie die Kontrolle zu haben, nicht unbedingt über ihn, aber sie kontrollierte seine Gefühle zu ihr und hatte ihn damit in eine gewisse Abhängigkeit gezwungen. Nun war es fast ungekehrt. Zuvor gehörte er ihr irgendwie – wie jeder Mann den sie traf – aber er hatte sich von ihr befreit. Sie hatte keine Kontrolle mehr, weil er es nicht mehr zuließ. So einfach war es – man kann Menschen nur kontrollieren, wenn sie es zulassen. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sara fragte sich, ob Lady Heather ihr Herzklopfen hören würde? Sie straffte ihre Schultern und betrat den Raum.**

**Heather dreht sich um. Wo war Grissom?**

„**Hallo, mein Name ist Sara Sidle. Ich werde ihren Fall untersuchen."**

„**Ich möchte mit Dr. Grissom reden? Er ist vertraut mit meinen Angelegenheiten."**

„**Das glaube ich Ihnen. Aber er ist zur Zeit nicht in der Stadt. Und wenn er wiederkommt, dann wird man ihm mitteilen, dass er ihren Fall nicht bearbeiten darf. Wenn er Ihnen etwas bedeutet, dann akzeptieren Sie das und helfen mir. Er hat ihretwegen mehrfach seine Karriere aufs Spiel gesetzt."**

„**Wie war Ihr Name? Sara? Ich habe ihren Namen schon mal gehört. Sie gehören zu seinem Team. Warum haben wir uns nie gesehen?"**

**Sara zuckte die Schultern. Das fragte sie sich auch. Vielleicht wollte Grissom sie von ihr fernhalten. Vielleicht war es auch nur ein Zufall. Aber das war auch egal, jetzt zählte nur das sie Grissoms Karriere retten musste. **


	10. Chapter 16

Nur keine falschen Erwartungen, weil ich so schnell Update.

Ich hoffe, die Richtung der Geschichte gefällt Euch. Wenn Ihr Ideen und Einfälle habt, schreibt sie in Eure Kritik. Reviews wären mehr als wunderbar !

Der lange Weg nach Hause 

**Grissom packte hektisch seine Sachen. Catherine stand in der Tür und beobachtete ihn. Das sie ihm so gar nicht ähnlich.**

„**Warum diese Hektik? Hast du noch ein Date?"**

**Grissom strafte Catherine mit einem bösen Blick. Er musste einfach schnell zurück nach Las Vegas und mit Sara reden. **

**Vielleicht schafften sie es zur nächsten Nachtschicht. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

„**Lady Heather, ich möchte nicht über die Gründe reden warum ich hier bin. Der Mann, der Ihre Tochter ermordet hat kommt vielleicht frei, weil Sie Selbstjustiz geübt haben. Außerdem steht die Karriere von Dr. Grissom auf dem Spiel."**

**Lady Heather schüttelte den Kopf. **

„**Das ist doch Unsinn. Er ist schuldig. Alle wissen das."**

**Brass hörte nur die letzten Worte als er den Raum betrat.**

„**Sie haben Recht, aber die Umstände lassen es zu, dass sein windiger Verteidiger durchaus Chancen mit seiner Taktik hat."**

„**Captain Brass, danke, dass Sie da sind. Wo ist Gil?"**

**Brass sah zu Sara. Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass sie die Situation unangenehm fand. **

**Was wusste sie? Mit Sicherheit hatte Grissom nie darüber geredet.**

„**Miss Sidle ist eine alte Bekannte von Dr.Grissom und einer der besten CSI, die wir haben. Sie untersucht den Fall, darüber wird es keine Diskussion geben. Ich hoffe, dass Sie uns helfen werden."**

**Sara blickte dankbar zu Jim hinüber. Er hatte die Situation fürs erste gerettet. **

„**Lady Heather, bitte erzählen Sie uns doch von Ihrer Tochter?"**

**Sara hoffte, damit eine gute Basis zu finden. **

„**Zoey war eine Tochter wie man sie man es sich wünschte. Sie war selbstständig und hatte Verständnis für mein Gewerbe. Ich habe sie so erzogen, dass sie vor nichts Angst hatte. Soweit ich weiß hat sie sich gut in Harvard eingelebt."**

**Sie blickte zu Jim herüber. **

„**Ich war sehr stolz auf sie."**

**Sara nickte ihr beruhigend zu.**

„**Das kann ich verstehen. Die Universität ist eine der besten des Landes. Wissen sie was dort passiert ist? Hat sie sich mit einem Lehrer eingelassen?"**

**Lady Heather sah auf. **

„**Jetzt weiß ich woher ich Ihren Namen kenne. Sie sind Grissoms Studentin gewesen. Haben Sie damals eine Affäre mit ihm gehabt? Denken Sie deshalb, dass meine Zoey auch so war. Und überhaupt, wieso mutet man mir Sie zu. Sie sind eifersüchtig auf meine Beziehung zu Gil? Habe ich nicht recht?"**

„**Ich bin hier nicht das Thema", versuchte Sara sie zu beruhigen.**

**Aber Lady Heather wurde immer wütender. Nichts war mehr zu spüren von der kontrollierten Frau, die sie früher war. Auch Jim Brass sah das. **

„**Was halten Sie davon, wenn Sie die Ereignisse der entscheidenden Nacht aus Ihrer Sicht notieren. Wir können, dass dann mit unseren Unterlagen vergleichen und sehen uns dann morgen wieder."**

**Ohne eine Reaktion abzuwarten, griff er Sara am Arm und zog sie aus dem Raum. **

„**Lass dich nicht von ihr provozieren. Betrachte sie einfach wie jede andere Zeugin. Ich weiß, dass ist schwer. Aber versuch es. Hat Grissom sie jemals erwähnt?"**

**Sara schüttelte den Kopf. **

„**Das dachte ich mir. Aber ich will nicht derjenige oder der Erste sein."**

„**Der Erste . Ich bitte dich, niemand hat in meiner Gegenwart jemals ihren Namen erwähnt. Jedes Gespräch über sie verstummt in meiner Gegenwart. Warum wohl?"**

**Jim lächelte. Das hatte er sich gedacht.**

„**Wann ist Grissom zurück?"**

„**Heute Nacht. Er will noch während der Schicht hier auftauchen. Warum wohl?"**

„**Sara, sei vernünftig und suche keinen Streit."**

„**Ich versuche es. In der Zwischenzeit setze ich mich in den Breakroom und gehe die Unterlagen durch. Ich bin schon ganz gespannt was dort steht."**

**Sara drehte sich schnell um und ging in Richtung Breakroom.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

„**Grissom, warum fährst du so schnell und warum willst du unbedingt noch ins Revier fahren ? Du weißt, dass du heute Abend sowieso nichts mehr machen kannst."**

**Grissom blieb stumm. Seit 2 Stunden musste er nur Catherines Gerede anhören. Dabei wollte er einfach nur so schnell wie möglich zurück zu Sara und ihr die Sache mit Heather erklären. **

„**Catherine, wir sind fast da. Ich will einfach sehen was in der Zwischenzeit passiert ist. Wenn Du willst, dann bringe ich dich hinterher nach Hause. Oder ich rufe dir gleich ein Taxi ?"**

„**Oh nein. Ich will sehen was hier los ist. Du sagst mir nicht die Wahrheit."**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sara saß über den Akten und versuchte die Informationen zu verarbeiten. Grissom hatte eine Menge in der Wüste gesehen. Sie seufzte. Seine Reaktionen waren irgendwie verständlich. **

**Sara erinnerte sich genau daran wie sie reagiert hatte als das erste Mal von Lady Heather gehört hatte.**

**Ihre erste Reaktion war Trauer und Bedauern gewesen. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie gegen die Domina keine Chancen haben würde. Aber im Gegensatz zu den vorangegangenen Fällen hatte sich Grissom nicht zurückgezogen und sie gemieden. Statt dessen kam er einfach nur so an ihrem Arbeitstisch vorbei und verwickelte sie in ein kurzes Gespräch oder er stand einfach nur neben ihr, wenn sie sich einen Tee holte. Aber dann hatte sie ihn ein paar Tage nicht gesehen und sie wusste wie er diese Tage verbracht hatte. **

**Niemand konnte aus so einem Erlebnis unverändert hervorgehen, da war sie sicher. **

**Sie hatte ihm damals angeboten zu zuhören.**

**Grissom hatte sich bedankt.**

„**Ich würde mich gern mit dir über alles unterhalten. Das Ganze war doch sehr überwältigend – ich weiß nicht, wie ich es anders sagen soll, aber es ist wichtig für uns zu reden."**

**Die beiden sahen sich an, versuchten die Gedanken des anderen zu lesen und die Situation einzuschätzen. Aber dann kam Catherine hereingeplatzt und die ganze Sache blieb einfach im Raum stehen. **

**Danach trafen sie ihre Vereinbarung und alles andere schien vergessen zu sein. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Grissoms Schritte wurden langsamer je näher er dem Aufenthaltsraum kaum. Er wollte unbedingt mit Sara reden, aber leider war sie nicht allein. Nick und Warrick waren in ein Gespräch vertieft und Sara blätterte in irgendwelchen Akten. Grissom holte tief Luft und betrat den Raum. Wie es schien erstarrten alle und die Blicke richteten sich auf ihn. **

**Warrick fing sich als erster. **

„**Da seit ihr ja endlich. Hat ja lange genug gedauert. Eure Inspektions-reise."**

**Jeder der Anwesenden hörte den Unterton in Warricks Worten. Grissom war das allerdings egal, er suchte nur Saras Blick.**

**Die blickte nicht von ihren Akten auf.**

„**Schade", dachte Grissom. „Ich hatte so gehofft, dass sie mich versteht."**

**Grissom beschloss nicht auf seine Kollegen zu achten, statt dessen ging er zu Sara, beugte sich zu ihr herunter.**

„**Kann ich dich kurz sprechen? Magst du vielleicht einen Tee? Ich habe welchen in meinem Büro." **

**Sara blickte kurz auf und folgte Grissom. **

„**Was war denn das?" Fragte Catherine als den beiden den Raum verlassen hatten.  
"Ich denke, Grissom will wohl erklären warum er jede freie Minute bei Lady Heather verbracht hat. Ich denke zwar, dass es richtig war, aber ob Sara es auch so sieht?", antwortete Warrick mit einem Achselzucken. **

„**Also deshalb hatte er es so eilig gehabt. Ich wusste doch, dass etwas im Gange war."**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Die beiden Kollegen gingen schweigend den Flur entlang, bewusst die Blicke der anderen ignorierend. **

**In seinem Büro angekommen, lies Grissom Sara den Vortritt und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Fast im selben Moment drehte sich Sara um und stoppte damit Grissoms Bewegungen.**

**Bevor dieser ein Wort sagen konnte, berührte sie ihn leicht und fragte: „Wie geht es dir?"**

**Erleichtert schloss Grissom die Augen und versuchte mit dem Sturm der Gefühle klarzukommen, den diese Berührung und ihre Worte in ihm auslösten. Sie verstand ihn, sie fragte ihn nach seinen Gefühlen. Und als er Sekunden später seine Augen wieder öffnete, blickte sie ihn noch immer an. Sein Schweigen hatte sie unsicher gemacht. „Grissom?"**

**Endlich fand dieser seine Sprache wieder. „Eigentlich wollte ich dich das fragen?"**

**Sara schüttelte den Kopf. „Mir geht es gut. Ich weiß, du redest vielleicht gern darüber, aber ich wollte dir sagen, dass ich jederzeit für dich da bin – ich meine zum Reden. Als deine Frau." **

**Unsicher sah sie Grissom an, würde er sie richtig verstehen? Sie hatte den Eindruck, dass diese ganze Sache eine große Bedeutung für sie beide haben würde. **

**Grissom schloss die Tür und nahm Saras Hand.**

„**Ich möchte dich so gern in den Arm nehmen. Du hast mir gefehlt."**

**Sara lächelte. **

„**Du hast mir auch gefehlt, Griss."**

„**Bist du mir böse ? Ich meine wegen Heather und all dem ganzen Ärger?", fragte er trotzdem. **

„**Was willst du von mir hören?"**

„**Nur die Wahrheit, Sara." **

**Voller Hoffnung sah er sie an. War sie die Frau, die er in ihr sah oder hatte er sich etwas vorgemacht?**

„**Ich liebe dich, Gil Grissom. Ich bin deine Frau und möchte es gern bleiben. Du musst mir vertrauen, tust du das?"**

**Grissom nahm ihre Hand und legte sie auf sein Gesicht.**

„**Sara, ich vertraue dir. Aber ich habe auch Angst, dass du mich verlassen wirst, wenn du erfährst wie ich wirklich bin. Du wirst den Fall von Lady Heather aufrollen und dann meine Geheimnisse kennen lernen. Und danach werde ich für dich nicht mehr der interessante Mann, Boss und Mentor sein."**

„**Grissom, wie kommst du darauf? Ich liebe dich wie du bist, mit all deinen Fehlern und Macken. Ich werde dich auch später lieben. Vielleicht anders als jetzt, aber die Liebe bleibt."**

„**Ich glaube dir, ich will dir glauben, Sara. Aber wer weiß schon was die nächsten Tage bringen werden."**

**Sara nickte zustimmend. **

„**Bestimmt viel Ärger. Ich weiß nicht, ob Lady Heather mit uns zusammenarbeiten wird. Sie fragt nach dir und will mich nicht akzeptieren."**

„**Das habe ich befürchtet. Aber im Moment ist nur wichtig, dass zwischen uns alles in Ordnung ist. Das ist es doch?"**

**Sie lächelte.  
"Wenn du nicht Catherine Charme erlegen bist, dann ist alles in Ordnung. Den Rest können wir dann ja später zu Hause klären, oder?"**

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 17

**Teil 18**

„Nach Hause", dachte Sara als sie ins Auto stieg. Sie hatte ihre Sachen noch immer in ihrem Apartment und gehörte doch eigentlich in Grissoms Townhaus. War das wirklich ihr neues, richtiges zu Hause?

Irgendwie schien die ganze Situation total verfahren. Beruflich und privat. Und der Vergangenheit konnten beide nicht auch nicht entkommen. Irgendwie stand immer Lady Heather im Hintergrund und sie selbst musste immer an ihre Mutter denken.

Teil der Vergangenheit war auch Catherine. Wenn die Beziehung zwischen ihnen bekannt wurde, Catherine gehörte sich nicht zu den Frauen, die so leicht vergessen und vergeben würden.

Sara stöhnte auf und griff zu ihrem Telefon.

xxx

Enttäuscht betrat Grissom sein Townhaus. Es war dunkel, nicht sehr einladend. Keine Sara. Sein Blick fiel auf den blinkenden Anrufbeantworter und er wusste, dass es nur sie es sein konnte.

„Hi Griss. Ich hatte vergessen, dass ich meine Unterlagen in meiner Wohnung habe. Tut mir leid. Ich vermisse dich wirklich sehr und denke dauernd an dich. Was ist eigentlich mit unseren Ringen?"

Die Ringe, dachte Grissom. Die hatte er wirklich fast vergessen. Was Sara wohl bevorzugte?

Laut Catherine kam es auf die Größe an, aber bei Sara hatte er so seine Zweifel.

Er selbst konnte sich einen eleganten und ungewöhnlichen Ring an ihrer Hand vorstellen, eine Ring, der ihr entsprach.

Obwohl er nur wenig geschlafen hatte, beschloss er eine kleine Suche im Internet zu starten. Als er die vielen Hochzeitsangebote sah, musste er unwillkürlich an die Hochzeit mit Sara denken.

_Hand in Hand liefen sie den Strip entlang. Kein Erfolg, denn viele Kapellen lagen in den Nebenstraßen. Langsam hatte Grissom genug, schließlich boten auch die vielen Hotels die Gelegenheit zum Heiraten. _

_So führte sie der Weg ins Bellagio, eines der neuesten und elegantesten Hotels von Las Vegas._

_Sara sah sich um. War das Ganze wirklichwahr, verdiente sie wirklich so viel Glück. Sie schaute Grissom an und er spürte sofort ihre Zweifel._

„_Sara, ich möchte dich gern heiraten. Aber wenn du Zweifel hast dann werde ich das akzeptieren."_

„_Das Ganze ist total verrückt, aber genau deshalb sollten wir es tun."_

_Sara konnte nicht glauben, dass sie das sagte und wirklich meinte. Die nächsten Minuten verflogen wie im Traum. Sie bekamen einen Termin und für die Zeit bis dahin eine Hochzeitsberaterin an die Seite gestellt. In Saras Fall hieß das – welches Kleid wollte sie tragen. Mit Hilfe der Verkäuferin fand sie ein paar Kleider die in die engere Auswahl kamen. Eins nach dem anderen führte sie Grissom vor. Sie achtete genau auf seine Reaktionen und entschied sich für das Kleid, bei dem seine Augen hell aufleuchteten. Alle versuchten ihr einzureden, dass das nur Unglück bringen würde, aber sie glaubte nicht an solche Dinge. Entweder es klappte oder nicht, daran würde auch kein Hochzeitskleid etwas ändern. _

_Sie schaute vorsichtig durch den Vorhang. _

_Grissom saß da als wenn ihn nichts aus der Ruhe bringen könnte. Nur sein wippender Fuß zeigte Sara, dass er innerlich genauso aufgeregt war wie sie. _

_Grissom sah die leichte Bewegung des Vorhangs. Er lächelte. Bald würde sie zu ihm gehören._

„Grissom, wo bist du?"

Saras Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Erinnerungen. Endlich, dachte er.

„Ich bin hier, Honey."

Mehr brachte er nicht heraus, denn Sara küsste ihn.

Grissom ist mein Zuhause, dachte Sara. Ihn brauchte sie zum Leben, egal wie und wo.

xxx

Catherine hatte sich die Vernehmungsprotokolle im Fall Lady Heather durchgelesen. Sara war erstaunlich professionell gewesen, aber noch war die Untersuchung nicht abgeschlossen. Sie machte sich Sorgen. Welche Auswirkungen würde der Fall auf Grissoms Karriere haben? Vielleicht sollte sie ihn direkt darauf ansprechen und den Sheriff bitten ihr die Untersuchung anzuvertrauen. Sara würde sicher nichts dagegen haben.

Cath schaute auf die Uhr, Grissom war bestimmt noch wach. Vielleicht sollte sie gleich bei ihm vorbeischauen.

xxx

Ich hoffe, dass noch ein paar Leser übrig geblieben sind. Meine anderen Geschichten habe ich auch weiter geschrieben, aber die sind in meinem Koffer in Heathrow. Und der ist noch immer nicht angekommen. Und da ich ja nun gerade in Las Vegas war – keine Kapellen am Strip. Jedenfalls habe ich keine gesehen, nur die großen Hotels.

Das nächste Kapitel am Wochenende.


	12. Chapter 18

Wie versprochen hier der nächste Teil. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass es wieder besser wird. Leider noch immer kein Koffer, also keine Fortsetzung der „Erpressung".

Teil 19

Erschöpft, aber glücklich lagen Sara und Grissom im Bett. Sie sahen sich an und konnten kaum glauben, dass sie seit ein paar Wochen verheiratet waren.

Sara mußte lächeln, da hies es immer, dass der Sex in der Ehe nachlies oder schlechter würde. Das konnte man bei ihnen nun wirklich nicht sagen.

Grissom hatte sie mit einer Hingabe geliebt wie nie zuvor. Er wollte Sara beweisen, dass sie die wichtigste Person in seinem Leben war.

Zärtlich strich er ihr über die Arme. Als er die Gänsehaut auf Saras Haut sah, musste er lächeln. Das sich vertiefte als er Saras Stimme hörte.

„Grissom, lass das. Ich bin müde", brachte sie schläfrig heraus.

Schuldbewußte zuckte seine Hand zurück.

„Babe, sei nicht böse. Aber ich bin wirklich total erledigt und du hast deinen Anteil daran", versuchte sie sich zu entschuldigen. Nicht dass Grissom einen falschen Eindruck bekam.

Wortlos zog er Sara an sich heran.

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich bin froh, dass du bei mir bist. Schlaf gut. Wir haben später Zeit zum Reden."

Beide drifteten in den verdienten Schlaf.

So hörten sie auch nicht das Auto, das vor dem Haus hielt, verpassten Catherines Fluch als ihr der Schlüssel aus der Hand fiel und schließlich auch das Zuschlagen der Haustür.

„Grissom, ich bin's", rief sie laut.

Keine Antwort.

Catherine wollte nicht zu unhöflich sein und direkt in Grissoms Schlafzimmer gehen. So entschloss sie sich einfach noch ein wenig Lärm zu machen. Irgendwann würde Grissom bestimmt aufwachen.

Xxx

Sara blinzelte. Sie war durch irgendetwas geweckt worden.

Grissom allerdings schien nichts gehört zu haben. Sie schüttelte ihn.

„Griss, wach auf. Irgendwer ist im Haus."

„Du hast geträumt. Schlaf weiter."

Er wollte noch mehr sagen, aber plötzlich schallte laut Musik durch sein sonst so ruhiges Townhaus.

„Was zum Teufel ist hier los."  
Fluchend zog er seine Hosen an und verlies das Schlafzimmer.

Das Radio war Catherines letztes Mittel. So müde konnte er ja nun wirklich nicht sein und tatsächlich tauchte Grissom genau in diesem Moment auf.

Das Lächeln verging Catherine allerdings sofort, denn der Mann vor ihr war sehr wütend.

„Was zum Teufel machst du hier? Wie kommst du eigentlich ins Haus?"

Die Schauspielerin in Catherine erwachte. Schmollend sah sie Grissom an.

„Ich habe doch einen Schlüssel für den Notfall. Hast du das vergessen?"

„Offensichtlich", erwiderte Grissom. „Und bevor ich es wieder vergesse, gib mir den Schlüssel gleich zurück."

Er hielt ihr die Hand hin und nahm Catherine den Schlüssel ab.

„Ich weiß gar nicht warum du so wütend bist. Ich will dir nur helfen. Wir sollten unbedingt über die Sache mit Lady Heather reden. Es sieht nicht gut für dich aus."

Grissom schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du kommst hierher um über Heather zu reden?"

„Genau. Ich habe die Vernehmungsprotokolle von Sara gelesen und ..."

Wie auf's Stichwort hörte Catherine deren Stimme.

„Gil, ist alles in Ordnung?"

Vorsichtig schaute Sara aus der Schlafzimmertür und blieb erschreckt stehen als sie Catherine sah.

Die erlebte die Überraschung ihres Lebens.

„Was machst du denn hier? Nein, sag nichts. Ich sehe schon was du hier machst. Ich glaube es einfach nicht. Ihr habt doch wirklich ..."

Die Erkenntnis, dass Sara und Grissom ein Paar waren, war in ihrem Gehirn angekommen.

„Ihr habt mich angelogen", konnte sie nur noch sagen.

Grissom war inzwischen zu Sara gegangen und zog sie ins Zimmer. Hand und Hand standen sie nun vor Catherine.

„Wir haben nicht gelogen."

„Nein, aber ihr habt mir nichts gesagt. Hinter meinem Rücken ... Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll."

Sara verdrehte die Augen.

„Catherine, sei doch nicht so dramatisch."

Beruhigend strich Grissom Sara auf den Rücken. Eine Auseinandersetzung zwischen Sara und Catherine war etwas was er unbedingt vermeiden wollte.

Sara sah Grissom an und nickte leicht. Gut, ihm zuliebe würde sie nichts mehr sagen. Ihrer Meinung sollte Catherine sich zurückhalten, aber das war ja so gar nicht deren Art.

Sie beobachte Grissoms Fürsorge und hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr etwas entging. Ihr gegenüber war Grissom nie so gewesen.

Sie schaute Grissom an.

„So, ihr seid also zusammen. Kein Wunder, dass du so wenig Interesse an mir gezeigt hast. Ganz toll, Grissom."

Catherin kam langsam in Fahrt.

„Was soll nun werden ?", fragte sie laut.

„Werden, was meinst du damit", versuchte sich Grissom dumm zu stellen.

„Nun ja, im Büro und überhaupt", erwiderte sie.

Diesmal antwortete ihr Sara.

„Warum soll sich was ändern ? Alles bleibt wie es ist."

In Sara keimte die Befürchtung, dass Catherine die Sache sehr persönlich nahm. Mehr als sie erwartet hatte.

Sie schaute zu Grissom. Auch dieser schaute sorgenvoll aus.

TBC


	13. Chapter 19

Vielen Dank für die Reviews und Kommentare. Ich bin jedes Mal gespannt, ob welche kommen. 

Meine Kapitel werden im Moment nicht so lang wie gewünscht, aber dafür erscheinen sie schneller. Wenn Ihr eigene Ideen zum Ende der Geschichte habt, ich würde sie gern hören.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Sara keimte die Befürchtung, dass Catherine die Sache sehr persönlich nahm. Mehr als sie erwartet hatte.

Sie schaute zu Grissom. Auch er schien ihre Sorge zu teilen.

Teil 20

Catherine sah das Paar an. Natürlich nahm sie die Sache persönlich. Sie kannte Grissom sehr lange und zählte ihn zu ihren wenigen Freunden.  
Und sie hatte mit ihm geschlafen. Was gab es persönlicheres? Musste sie Grissom wirklich darauf aufmerksam machen?

Oder waren die beiden wirklich so naiv oder sahen sie im Moment einfach alles durch eine rosa-rote Brille. Das würde ja bedeuten, dass sie verliebt waren.

Ihr fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen. Natürlich, dass war es. Ihre Beziehung beruhte nicht einfach nur auf einer Abmachung. Die beiden waren verliebt ineinander oder mehr noch. Es war Liebe!

Catherine musste sich setzen.

Grissom hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit etwas gefangen. Er kannte Catherine gut und sicherlich konnte man vernünftig mit ihr reden.

„Sara, vielleicht machst du uns allen etwas zu trinken? Catherine, du hast doch etwas Zeit?"

Catherine nickte und konnte mit ansehen, dass Sara wie selbstverständlich in die Küche ging.

„Ok, Gil. Spuck es aus. Hier geht doch mehr vor als Sex zwischen Kollegen, oder?"

Grissom nickte.

„Du weißt doch wie ich zu Sara stehe. Und ehrlich gesagt, muss ich mich bei dir bedanken, denn ohne deine Mitwirkung wäre es nie soweit gekommen."

„Da fühle ich mich doch gleich besser", erwiderte Cath sarkastisch.

Ok, das wird wohl doch schwere werden als erwartet, dachte Grissom. Sie klingt fast eifersüchtig. Oder ist es nur ihr Ego?

Sara hantierte noch immer in der Küche und konnte ihm nicht zu Hilfe kommen.

Er schaute Catherine an.

„Wir kennen uns lange genug und brauchen uns nichts vorzumachen. Das mit uns wäre nie gut gegangen. Wir sind Freunde, die Sex hatten. Keine Liebenden."

Catherine schluckte.

„Und du und Sara, ihr seit Liebende?"

Grissom nickte.

„Ich weiß, ich meine … Mir war schon klar, dass ihr beiden Gefühle für einander habet, aber irgendwie geht es mir zu schnell."

„Catherine, ich kenne Sara schon viele Jahre. Aber du hast Recht. Die Ereignisse haben sich überstürzt."

In diesem Moment kam Sara mit dem Tablett herein.

„Sprecht ihr über Lady Heather?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Aber das kommt noch dazu. Sara, wie stehst du dazu ? Kannst du ihren Fall objektiv sehen?"

Sara setzte sich.

„Ich denke schon. Aber Lady Heather nicht. Im Prinzip bin ich bereit den Fall abzugeben, aber Ecklie wird das nicht gefallen. Irgendwie sehe ich keinen Ausweg. Aber wenn es nicht Lady Heather war, worüber habt ihr dann gesprochen?"

Grissom rückte näher an sie heran und nahm ihre Hand.

„Über uns"

Sara sah ihn an und nickte leicht.

Was soll's, dachte sie. Vielleicht ist es das Beste, wenn Catherine die ganze Wahrheit erfuhr.

Dieser entging das kleine Zwischenspiel nicht und sie hatte das Gefühl, die beiden würden eine weitere Bombe platzen lassen.

„Sara, willst du es ihr sagen oder soll ich?", fragte Grissom trotzdem.

„Ich, niemals. Dir wird sie eher verzeihen."

„Hallo, ich bin anwesend", machte sich Catherine bemerkbar.

„Das ganze macht mir langsam Angst. Wie schlimm ist es denn?"

Grissom lächelte Sara an.

„Eigentlich ist es nichts schlimm, eher schön. Wenigstens für mich."

„Ich fand es auch sehr schön.", erwiderte Sara.

_Und das war es wirklich. Auch wenn die Hochzeit nicht geplant war, in Las Vegas gelang es den Profis ein tolles Ereignis daraus zu machen. _

_Sara zog sich ihr Kleid an, bekam etwas Make up und eine neue Frisur. Die Frauen vom Hochzeitsausstatter waren ganz begeistert von ihren Haaren und gaben sich besonders viel Mühe. _

_In der Zwischenzeit stand Grissom vor einem Kleiderständer voller Anzüge. Welche Farbe passte am besten zu ihm? Blau für Hemd war klar, aber sonst? Letztendlich wählte er einen dunkelgrauen Anzug und ein blaues Hemd. Das ganze ohne Krawatte. Hoffentlich gefällt es Sara, dachte er als er vor dem Spiegel stand. _

_Bei der Musik war er ziemlich sicher, dass er ihren Geschmack getroffen hatte. Ein Liebeslied, keine Schnulze. Sondern etwas was irgendwie genau ihre Beziehung beschrieb. _

Let me be the one that makes you happy,  
Let me be the one that gets you high.  
Let me be the one that takes you over,  
Picks you up so we can touch the sky.

Let me be the one that has the answers,  
To all the questions that you ask.  
Let me be the one that reaches out to you,  
When all others pass you by.

I'm as crazy as they go,  
I got to high and I got to low.  
My heart was this homeless place,  
With angels down in Mexico.

So tell me lies, let it rain,  
Hold me close to you again.

Let me be the one that makes you happy,  
Let me be the one that gets you high.  
Let me be the one that takes you over,  
Picks you up so we can touch the sky.

Let me be the one that has the answers,  
To all the questions that you ask.  
Let me be the one that reaches out to you,  
When all others pass you by.

This how I wanna feel you.  
This is how I wanna heal you.  
And darling, this how I thought I'd dreamed you,  
Out on the hills and far away.

(Alice Band – Let Me Be The One)

_Als die Musik erklang war das das Zeichen, dass die Zeremonie beginnen konnte. _

_Grissom stellte sich vor dem „Altar" und wartete. Er war merkwürdigerweise nicht nervös. Es war als wenn seine ganze Beziehung mit Sara auf diesen Tag hinauslief. Sie gehörte zu ihm._

„Hallo, ihr beiden ! Was genau habt Ihr getan?", fragte Catherine ungeduldig.

„Geheiratet", kam es wie aus einem Mund.

„Obwohl du mir noch immer einen Ring schuldest", fügte Sara hinzu.

„Ich arbeite daran."

Erst dann sahen sie zu Catherine hinüber. Die Enthüllung schien sie sprachlos gemacht zu haben, fast jedenfalls.

„Ok, ich glaube, dass ich mich verhört habe. Ihr könnt unmöglich geheiratet haben. Das wäre verrückt und spontan. Gil, das würdest du nie machen."

„Wir haben geheiratet. Glaube es ruhig.", erwiderte Grissom ganz ruhig. „Und ich bin sehr glücklich mit Sara."

„Aber was passiert mit deinem Job und deiner Karriere? Was wird Ecklie sagen?"

„Darüber haben wir noch nicht gesprochen."

„Gil, das passt überhaupt nicht zu dir. Was hat Sara angestellt um dich so weit zu bringen?"

TBC

Ich habe auch Mitleid mit Catherine, aber trotzdem. Wie findet Ihr den neuen William Peterson ohne Bart. Ich hatte mich an den Bart gewöhnt und werde ihn wohl eine Weile vermissen.


	14. Chapter 20

Ok, hier endlich ein neues Kapitel. Falls überhaupt noch jemand liest.

--

**Teil 21**

„Catherine!", Grissom schnappte nach Luft. „Wie kannst Du so etwas sagen. Niemand überredet mich zu solcher Entscheidung. Das solltest du wissen."

„Ja, entschuldige, Gil. Ich stehe unter Schock."

„Du musst dich nicht bei mir entschuldigen, sondern bei Sara", erwiderte Grissom unbeeindruckt.

Catherine und Sara sahen sich an. In all den Jahren war es ihnen nicht gelungen Freunde zu werden. Ihre Anschauungen und Einstellungen waren zu verschieden. Man hätte erwarten können, dass ihre schwere Vergangenheit ein Band sein konnte. Aber der Unterschied bestand darin, dass Catherine ihre nicht versteckte und stolz auf das erreichte war. Diese Ebene der Selbstsicherheit hatte Sara nie erreicht. Sie wusste, dass sie sich gegen viele Widerstände durchgesetzt hatte. Trotzdem blieb dieser Rest an Selbstzweifeln übrig. Die kamen immer wieder zum Vorschein, wenn man ihre Handlungen oder Kompetenz bezweifelte. Oder wenn ein Mann wie Grissom sie zurückwies.

Zum Glück hatte sich die Situation mit Grissom grundlegend geändert. Er hatte sich am Ende für sie entschieden. Das allein zählte. Da konnte Catherine sticheln wie sie wollte. Sara war klar, dass sie als Feministin nicht so abhängig von einem Mann sein sollte, aber emotional war sie es.

Sara legte ihre Hand auf Grissoms Arm. Dabei sah sie Catherine direkt in die Augen.

„Ist schon gut, Gil." Bewusst wählte sie diese persönliche Anrede.

„Catherine und ich, wir kommen schon klar."

Unsicher sah Grissom zwischen den beiden Frauen seines Leben hin und her. Beide waren wichtig für ihn, aber Sara war seine Frau und er stand 100 hinter ihr.

Er nickte.

„Wir sollten es für den Moment dabei belassen. Aber ich hoffe Dir ist klar, dass du mit diesen Neuigkeiten nicht hausieren kannst. Das könnte uns den Job kosten."

Catherine schwieg. Was sollte sie auch sagen. Ihrer Meinung nach waren die beiden blind. Sie wollten nicht sehen, dass so eine Sache nicht geheim bleiben würde.

„Und was passiert mit Lady Heather?", fragte sie stattdessen.

Sara dachte kurz nach.

„Ich werde morgen noch einmal mit ihr sprechen. Wenn sich die Situation nicht entspannt, werde ich Ecklie bitten den Fall abgeben zu dürfen. Das wird besser für alle besser sein. Auch für Lady Heather. Denkt ihr das nicht auch?"

Die beiden anderen Ermittler stimmten Sara zu und in den nächsten Minuten drehte sich das Gespräch nur um dienstliche Dinge.

Irgendwann hatte Catherine das Gefühl, dass für heute alles gesagt war. Es war besser nach Hause zu gehen. Dort konnte sie über alles in Ruhe nachdenken.

Ohne große Formalitäten verabschiedete sie sich. Auf dem Weg zum Auto drehte sie sich nochmals um und sah wie Grissom Sara schützend in den Arm nahm.

Sie seufzte auf. Auch wenn sie es nie laut sagen würde, sie beneidete Sara.

--

Hand in Hand gingen Sara und Grissom ins Haus zurück.

Nach diesen Ereignissen waren sie emotional völlig ausgelaugt. Unvorbereitet hatte sie die Realität eingeholt und es gab nichts was sie dagegen tun konnten.

Aber sie hatten zum Glück einen Rückzugsort – ihr Haus, ihr Schlafzimmer.

Sie sahen sich an.

Sara fühlte so viel Liebe ihr diesen Mann und sah in Grissoms Augen dasselbe. Zu dieser Liebe gehörte der körperliche Aspekt.

Und besonders heute. Sie wollten die Welt ausschließen. Grissom schien denselben Gedanken zu haben. Er nahm Sara in den Arm und flüsterte ihr zärtliche Worte ins Ohr.

Sara versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Was hatte dieser Mann nur für eine Wirkung auf sie. Mit ein paar Worten erregte er sie so sehr, dass sie es kaum noch aushielt. Sie musste seine Haut spüren und er sollte sie endlich richtig küssen.

„Gil, bitte", stöhnte sie auf.

„Bitte was?" Sara merkte, dass er lächelte.

„Du weißt was ich mag. Bitte lass mich nicht warten."

„Niemals, Honey. Wie könnte ich."

Und das stimmte. Er hatte versucht die Kontrolle zu behalten. Und eine Weile gelang ihm das auch, aber wenn Sara ihn so anflehte, dann war es um ihn geschehen.

Er drängte Sara in Richtung Bett.

„Wie es sieht haben wir beide mal wieder die gleichen Ideen?", fragte er scherzhaft.

„Und wieso redest du eigentlich in manchen Situation so viel? Soll ich mich selbst ausziehen?"

„Wenn du nicht warten kannst."

Er brauchte keine Sekunde auf eine Antwort warten. In null Komma nichts hatte sich Sara ihrer Bluse entledigt. Grissom gelang es ihre Jeans zu öffnen, bevor sie auch dass selbst machte.

„Und was ist mir mit", fragte Grissom.

„Soll ich dir etwas helfen?" Sara kraulte auf ihn zu.

„Ja bitte."

Sie lächelte sich an und sehr langsam, viel zu langsam für Grissoms Geschmack öffnete sie zuerst den Gürtel der Hose und dann die Hose selbst.

Endlich waren sie beide nackt. Sara legte sich aufs Bett und zog Grissom zu sich.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr".

„Ich liebe dich auch, Mrs. Grissom. Da trifft es sich doch gut, dass wir verheiratet sind."

Grissom streichelte Sara. Er war jedes Mal fasziniert, wenn sie eine Gänsehaut bekam.

„Und noch dazu miteinander. Willst du nicht endlich so handeln?"

Nichts anderes hatte Grissom im Sinn. Er wollte ihr zeigen wie sehr er sie liebte. Jeden Zentimeter ihrer Körpers. Und wenn es die ganze Nacht dauern würde.

TBC


	15. neue Fassung letzte Kapitel

Hier das Ende der Geschichte. ich hoffe, dass Ihr Spaß beim Lesen hattet.

* * *

Gil Grissom träumte. Sein Leben war abwechslungsreich und aufregend. Er hatte eine Frau, die er liebte und eine Zukunft mir ihr vor sich.

Und das merkwürdige daran war, dass es kein Traum war. Sara war Wirklichkeit.

Er konnte mit ihr reden, sie berühren und sie lieben.

Langsam öffnete er die Augen. Vorsichtig drehte er sich auf die Seite und betrachtete sie. Sie hatte ihm von ihrem Alpträumen erzählt, aber in dieser Nacht lag sie ruhig im Bett schlief wie ein Baby.

Grissom strich ihr vorsichtig eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Im Gegensatz zu Catherines Annahme war er nicht blind und naiv. Er sah sehr wohl die Problematik in ihrer Situation. In den vergangenen Jahren hatte er nichts anderes gemacht als sich damit zu beschäftigen.

Welche Optionen gab es für sie?

Was sollte er machen, wenn man sie vor die Wahl stellte?

Er wusste, dass er Sara wählen würde. Wie früher ohne sie zu leben, kam nicht mehr in Frage.

Also würde er seinen Job verlieren. Als Vorgesetzter hatte er seine Kompetenzen überschritten und Ecklie würde nicht zögern ihn rauszuwerfen.

Vielleicht konnte er beim CSI bleiben, aber war das wirklich sein Wunsch?

Sara musste mit einer Verwarnung rechnen, einem Eintrag in ihre Akten und vor allem mit den Gerede neidischer Kollegen.

Er war sich sicher, dass sie das konnte. Aber wollte er sie dieser Situation aussetzen?

Je länger er nachdachte desto weniger Alternativen taten sich auf.

Vielleicht fiel ihm morgen mehr ein.

Er rückte vorsichtig an Sara heran, schloß die Augen und schlief wieder ein.

x

Sara wachte ein paar Stunden später auf. Sie sah auf die Uhr. In ein paar Stunden fand das zweite Verhör mit Lady Heather statt.

Vorsichtig stand sie auf, ging duschen und machte sich auf den Weg zur Arbeit.

* * *

Jim Brass machte sich Sorgen. Irgendwas lag in der Luft. Sara, Catherine und Grissom verhielten sich anders als sonst. Besonders bei Grissom verwunderte ihn das. Der war sonst die Ruhe und Konstanz in Person.

Ja, etwas ging hier vor. Jim spürte es.

Von weiten sah er Sara kommen. Sie hatte Lady Heathers Akte in der Hand und wie er sie kannte, hatte sie sich minutiös auf das Verhör vorbereitet. Hoffentlich sah Heather ein, dass sie jede Hilfe brauchen konnte, die man ihr bot.

Und so merkwürdig es Jim erschien, Sara bot ihr tatsächlich ihre Hilfe an. Sicher nicht offensichtlich für jeden, aber ganz subtil in den Angeboten und Formulierungen. Bei Heathers Erfahrung mit der Polizei sollte sie dies erkennen.

Auch das trug dazu bei, dass seine detektivischen Antennen auf Empfang waren. Warum half sie Grissom–Ex-Geliebter?

Vielleicht würde das Gespräch mit Aufschluss geben?

„Hallo Sara. Bereit?"

Sara zuckte mit den Schultern.

Für Lady Heather würde sie wohl nie bereit sein. Aber in Anbetracht der Situation würde sie versuchen das Beste daraus zu machen.

„Jim, ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du mir notfalls helfen könntest. Ich bin nicht sicher wie sie heute reagiert. Und damit du Bescheid weißt, ich habe mit Catherine und Grissom vereinbart, dass ich den Fall abgebe, wenn sie mich heute wieder ablehnt."

Jim nickte.

Er war mehr als überrascht. Wenn Sara Sidle einen Fall abgeben wollte und das mit den Vorgesetzten abgesprochen hatte, dann war eindeutig etwas im Busch.

* * *

Leider begann das Verhör genauso schlecht wie das davor endete. Lady Heather zeigte keine Kooperationsbereitschaft, sie war arrogant und strafte Sara mit Nichtachtung.

Nach ein paar Minuten war es Jim zuviel.

„Ok, ich habe mir das Ganze lange genug angesehen. Lady Heather, Sie missverstehen die Situation. Miss Sidle ist hier die einzige, die Ihnen helfen will und kann. Grissom darf nicht mit ihnen sprechen und viele andere Kollegen missbilligen Ihre Beziehung zu ihm. Ich verstehe zwar nicht warum Miss Sidle so nett zu Ihnen ist, aber gerade deshalb sollten Sie es nicht verderben."

Lady Heather lächelte.

„Oh, ich weiß schon warum unsere Miss Sidle hier so nett zu mir ist. Sie will Gil damit beeindrucken. Habe ich nicht Recht?"

Jim hatte sich schon so etwas gedacht. Umso überraschter war es von Saras Reaktion.

Sara lächelte. Sie lächelte und erwiderte ganz ruhig.

„Das habe ich gar nicht nötig. Ich will Ihnen helfen. Wenn Sie meine Hilfe nicht annehmen wollen, dann gebe ich den Fall ab."

„Das würden Sie nie tun. Gil würde das nicht erlauben."

„Gil", sie betonte seinen Vornamen ganz bewusst, „wird meine Entscheidung verstehen und respektieren."

Endlich schien sie Heathers Aufmerksamkeit gewonnen zu haben.

Sie schaute sich Sara genauer an. Wie es schien war das Selbstbewusstsein nicht gespielt.

„So, Miss Sidle, Sie müssen also Ihren Chef nicht mehr beeindrucken. Interessant ? Hat sich Ihre Beziehung geändert?"

Sara lies sich nicht provozieren. Vielleicht war sie zu weitgegangen, aber sie musste diese Frau einfach in ihre Grenzen weisen.

„Lady Heather, so merkwürdig es Ihnen erscheinen mag, noch haben sie eine Chance. Reden Sie mit uns. Geben Sie uns etwas zum arbeiten."

Jim Brass hatte die Interaktion der beiden Frauen genau beobachtet.

Er wusste Heather Recht geben. Sara hatte eine merkwürdige Ausstrahlung. Sie lächelte mehr, schien zufriedener.

Plötzlich fiel es Jim wie Schuppen von den Augen, Sara hatte einen Freund. Deshalb war es ihr auch egal was Grissom von ihr dachte.

Der arme Gil, dachte Jim. Er dachte sicher, dass Sara auf ihn warten würde. Der nächste Gedanke, war oh Gott. Jetzt fängt es wieder an – die Zeit mit Hank hatte ihm gereicht. Kein zweites Mal würden er und die Kollegen das mitmachen.

Anscheinend hatte Grissom keine Ahnung. Aber Catherine schien etwas zu ahnen.

Jim war stolz auf seine Kombinationsgabe.

Plötzlich stieß ihn jemand in die Seite.

„Brass, können wir weitermachen?"

Der Polizist nickte.

„Entschuldigung. Lady Heather, wollen Sie nun unsere Hilfe oder nicht ?"

Wenn Sara und Jim angenommen hatten, dass die Vernunft siegen würde, so sahen sie sich getäuscht.

„Ich verzichte auf Ihre Hilfe. Dieser Mann hat meine Tochter getötet. Jedes Gericht und jeder Geschworenen wird mich verstehen."

Sara schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte wirklich alles versucht. Nun lag es nicht mehr in ihrer Hand. Sie stand auf.

„Es tut mir leid, dass sie mir nicht vertrauen."

Sie drehte sich zu Brass um.

„Ich gehe zu Grissom und sage ihm Bescheid. Wahrscheinlich wird Ecklie den Fall selbst übernehmen."

Jim sah Sara nach als sie den Raum verlies.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Der arme Grissom, er würde die News nicht gut verkraften.

Dann wandte er sich wieder der „Angeklagten" zu.

„Sie haben einen großen Fehler gemacht. Miss Sidle ist die beste."

„Nein, Gil ist der Beste. Er wird mich nicht im Stich lassen."

„Darum geht es nicht. Er wird seine Karriere nicht für sie aufs Spiel setzen."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verlies er den Verhörraum und machte sich auf die Suche nach dem CSI-Team.

x

Sara war nicht zum Aufenthaltsraum gegangen. Sie wollte versuchen Grissom unter 4 Augen zu sprechen.

Hoffentlich verstand er sie.

Seine Bürotür war geschlossen. Anscheinend war er doch schon auf dem Weg zum Team.

Sara würde dann wohl gleich mit Ecklie reden. Schade, sie hätte gern ein paar aufmunternde Worte von ihrem Ehemann gehört.

x

Jim traf Catherine auf dem Weg zum Breakroom. Er zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Ich weiß Bescheid."

Catherine schaute ihn verwirrt an.

„Worüber ?"

„Hey. Ich bin Detektive. Ich erkenne die Signale."

„Jim, ich bin heute nicht besonders geduldig. Warum geht es?"

„Um Sara und ihren neuen Freund. Und ich bin sicher du ahnst auch etwas."

Catherine wurde plötzlich blaß. Was wusste Jim?

„Jim, ich hoffe du behältst deine Vermutungen für dich."

Jim war erstaunt. Catherine war doch sonst kein Spielverderber. Aber es war kein vielleicht auch kein Wunder. Ihr war sicher klar wie Grissom darauf reagieren würde.

„Natürlich sage ich nichts. Aber es wird sich Rumsprechen. Und dann wird es Gil ganz besonders treffen. Vielleicht solltest du ihn schonend darauf vorbereiten."

Catherine lachte auf.

„Was?", fragte Jim.

„Nichts, ich werde mit Gil sprechen."

„Gut. Er wird es brauchen."

x

Sara hatte das Gespräch mit Ecklie gut hinter sich gebracht. Erstaunlicherweise hatte er Verständnis für ihre Situation und nach einem Blick in die Akten war sie entlassen.

Nun endlich konnte sie mit Grissom sprechen. Er musste doch inzwischen in seinem Büro sein. Vielleicht war er allein und sie konnten etwas ungestört reden.

* * *

Nach der Begegnung mit Jim überlegte Catherine eine Weile, ob sie Grissom warnen sollte.

Schließlich entschloss sie sich dazu, was tat man nicht alles aus Freundschaft.

Ohne anzuklopfen betrat sie sein Büro und sah gerade noch wie Sara und Grissom auseinander fuhren.

Soviel zur Diskretion, dachte sie.

„Entschuldigung, ich hätte anklopfen sollen. Aber so etwas habe ich nicht erwartet."

Sara und Grissom schauten sich schuldbewusst an. Wahrscheinlich sollten sie froh, dass es nur Catherine war, die sie überrascht hatte.

„Was kann ich für dich tun?", fragte Grissom höflich.

„Oh, eigentlich wollte ich etwas für euch tun. Jim ist misstrauisch geworden. Er findet Saras Verhalten merkwürdig."

„Wie merkwürdig ? Ich habe doch noch vor kurzem mit ihm gesprochen."

„Tja, was soll ich sagen. Er findet wohl, dass du zu nett zu Grissoms ehemaliger Geliebten warst."

„Wie bitte?", fragte Grissom überrascht.

Catherine zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Mehr würde sie nicht verraten. Sollten die beiden doch selbst sehen wie sie aus dieser Situation herauskamen.

Grissom sah Catherine an. Er war sich sicher, dass Catherine nicht alles gesagt hatte.

„Sonst noch etwas ?"

„Nein, ich fahre dann zu meinem Tatort."

Als sie den Raum verlassen hatte, sahen sie die beiden an.

„Was sollte denn das?", fragte Sara erstaunt.

„Ich weiß nicht. Aber wir sollten uns auch auf den Weg machen."

* * *

Grissom hatte sich diesmal mit Sara eingeteilt. Nach solange Abwesenheit wollte er endlich etwas mehr Zeit mit ihr verbringen und sei es nur an einem Tatort. Die anderen hatten sich zwar gewundert, dass er sich einen einfachen Überfall „genommen" hatte, aber wer wusste schon was hinter Grissoms Entscheidungen stand.

So genossen Sara und er die ruhige Arbeitsatmosphäre. Sie sammelten Beweise, sprachen mit der Polizei und einigen Beobachtern. Zwei von ihnen hatten interessantes zu berichten und sie wurden zum Protokoll ins Polizeigebäude gebeten.

Wie es aussah würde die Polizei den Fall aufklären können und Sara und Grissom konnten pünktlich nach Hause.

Nach Catherines Bemerkungen fühlten sie Jims Blicke die ganze Nacht. Da er nichts sagte, schwiegen sie ebenfalls.

X

Brass gab nach einer Weile den Versuch auf das Paar unauffällig zu beobachten.

Er musste Sara bewundern. Sie verhielt sich ganz normal Grissom gegenüber. Ein paar Mal berührten sich sogar ihre Körper und keiner der beiden zuckte zurück. Grissom lachte über ihre Bemerkungen und nahm ihr sogar den Koffer ab.

All dies zeigte Jim, dass Grissom Sara keineswegs aufgegeben hatte. Vielleicht sollte er schon eine Flasche Scotch bereitstellen, wenn er sich bei ihm ausweinen wollte.

* * *

Zufrieden und müde kamen Sara und Grissom in getrennten Autos an.

Sara begann das Frühstück vorzubreiten als Grissom ankam.

Er beobachtete sie von der Tür und fragte dann: „Kann ich dir helfen?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Eigentlich nicht. Ich wollte nur ein wenig Toast machen. Oder bist du sehr hungrig ?"

Inzwischen stand er direkt neben ihr und nahm ihr das Brot aus der Hand.

„Ich bin hungrig."

„Wirklich, dann werde ich mich beeilen. Grissom, gib mir das Brot. Selbst ich kann Toasten. Grissom ?"

Der hatte inzwischen angefangen über ihren Arme zu streichen und als sie sich ganz zu ihm umdrehte, zog er sich zu sich heran.

„Ich will ja nicht so kitschig klingen, aber ich dachte an etwas anderes als Essen."

„Aber …"

„Kein aber. Komm mit."

Sara sah ihren Mann an. Männer, dachte sie spöttisch.

Aber sie folgte ihn bereitwillig.

Das sie Sex mit Grissom hatte, kam Sara wie ein Wunder vor. Es war so neu und in ihren Augen perfekt. Er war einfallsreich und fragte sie nach ihren Wünschen. Aber er machte er klar was er genoss und was sie für ihn tun konnte. Es war ein Geben und Nehmen, genau wie es sein sollte.

„Liebling", hörte sie ihn rufen.

„Ja, ich bin gleich da."

Sara versicherte sich mit einem Blick, dass alle Geräte in der Küche ausgeschaltet waren. Danach schloss sie noch die Wohnungstür zu.

Als sie dann endlich im Schlafzimmer ankam, lag Grissom ausgezogen auf dem Bett.

„Wow, du hast es heute wohl eilig."

Grissom schaute sie verlegen an.

„Wenn du keine Lust hast, ich meine, ich will dich nicht …"

„Gil, das war ein Scherz. Ich sage dir, wenn ich „keine Lust" habe. Aber glaub mir, dass wir bestimmt nicht häufig vorkommen. Ich liebe dich und ich liebe es, was du mit mir machst. Es ist mehr als Sex. Du machst wirklich Liebe."

Sie hatte sich während ihrer kleinen Rede auf Bett gesetzt und sein Gesicht gestreichelt.

Nun beugte sie sich noch näher heran und küsste ihn.

Grissom schloss die Augen und genoss das Gefühl, dass Sara in ihm auslöste. Als der Kuss immer intensiver wurde, zog er Sara zu sich aufs Bett.

Sie löste sich ein wenig und küsste sich den Weg an seinem Oberkörper herab. Er machte keine Anstalten sie zu stoppen, stattdessen lehnte er sich bequem auf dem Bett zurück und wartete darauf wie weit sie gehen würde.

Sara war sich bewusst worauf ihre Aktionen hinausliefen. Sie hatte in der Vergangenheit Probleme mit dieser Art Intimität gehabt und dabei kaum Genuss empfunden.

Aber Grissom schien abzuwarten was sie tun würde, er überlies ihr die Entscheidung.

Sie schaute ihn an. Als er merkte, dass sie ihn nicht mehr berührte, öffnete er die Augen und sah sie an.

Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf.

„Sara, du musst das nicht tun. Komm her."

Sie nahm seine Hand und legte sich neben ihn.

„Aber du magst es."

„Ja, aber nur, wenn es dir auch gefällt. Bitte tu es nur dann, ok. Wir sind noch nicht so lange zusammen. Entweder bist du irgendwann soweit oder nicht. Ich liebe dich. Du musst mir nichts beweisen."

Sie nickte.

„Ich liebe dich auch, aber ich fühle mich unsicher dabei. Tut mir leid."

„Sara, entschuldige dich nicht. Wir haben so viel Spaß im Bett. Auch ohne dies."

Er sah, dass Sara noch nicht ganz überzeugt war.

„Aber ich habe etwas begonnen und nicht zu Ende geführt."

„Nun ja, vielleicht fällt dir etwas anderes ein", sagte er.

„Ich habe da schon eine Idee. Was hältst du davon?"

Sara stand auf und begann sich ganz langsam auszuziehen. Hoffentlich würde Grissom ihre kleine Striptease-Vorstellung nicht albern finden. Aber da brauchte sie sich keine Sorgen machen.

Obwohl er schon sehr erregt war, gelang es Sara das noch zu steigern.

Allerdings war seine Geduld fast erschöpft.

„Sara, bitte. Ich bin fast … Ich meine kannst du dich etwas schneller ausziehen?"

„Mmm, kann ich."

Sie zählte bis 3 und hatte sich aller Kleider entledigt. Grissom konnte auch nicht länger warten. Beiden war klar, dass sie keine Zeit für ein Vorspiel hatten und brauchten.

Als sich Sara hinlegte und ihn zu sich zog, drang er sofort ihn sie ein. Er küsste sie hart und begann sich in ihr zu bewegen. Sie liebten sich leidenschaftlich und schliefen danach sofort ein. .

* * *

Als sie aufwachten war es bereits früher Nachmittag.

Sara war zuerst wach und ging ins Badezimmer. Plötzlich fiel ihr etwas ein.

„Grissom, wach auf. Wollen wir heute mit meinem Umzug beginnen. Grissom !"

„Umzug. Das wäre toll. Dann leben wir endlich zusammen. Ich bin in einer halben Stunde fertig, dann kann es losgehen."

Mit soviel Enthusiasmus hatte Sara nicht gerechnet, aber auch sie wollte endlich einen Schlussstrich unter ihr altes Leben ziehen.

x

Wie versprochen fuhren sie eine halbe Stunde später zu Saras Wohnung und begannen dort mit dem Packen.

Bald war der SUV voll. Grissom fuhr allein zu seinem Haus und wollte dort einfach nur die Kartons abstellen. In der Zwischenzeit wollte Sara weiter packen.

Beim Durchsehen ihrer Sachen kamen ihr viele Erinnerungen, gute und schlechte. Sie wollte aber nur die guten Erinnerungen mit in ihr neues Leben mit Grissom nehmen.

Sie sah sie um, kein leerer Karton für die schlechten Erinnerungen. Sie sah an sich herab.

Die kurzen Hosen würden für den Trip ausreichen. Sie stieg in ihr Auto und fuhr zum nächstgelegenen Staples-Markt.

x

Jim kam von einem Einsatz als er Saras Auto vor dem Markt sah. Vielleicht sollte er die Gelegenheit nutzen und mit ihr sprechen. Er stieg aus und war auf dem Weg ins Geschäft als er Sara mit Umzugskarton aus dem Geschäft kommen sah. Verdammt, was sollte das bedeuten? Ohne dass sie ihn gesehen hatte, ging Jim zurück zu seinem Auto und fuhr ihr hinterher.

Er fühlte sich nicht gut dabei ihr hinterher zu spionieren, aber seine Neugier siegte.

x

Grissom hatte die Kartons wie vereinbart einfach in der Garage abgestellt und sich sofort auf dem Weg zurück gemacht. Es blieben nur noch 2 Stunden bis zum Beginn der Nachtschicht und er wollte keinesfalls zu spät kommen.

In seiner Eile bemerkte er nicht, dass Jims Auto in der Nähe parkte.

Der hatte sich noch nicht entschieden was er machen wollte als er Grissoms Auto kommen sah.

In Jeans und mit einem Hemd über den Hosen sah er Jahre jünger aus. Mit schnellen Schritten betrat er Saras Haus und kam wenig später mit ein Karton auf dem Arm und Sara im Schlepptau zurück.

Verdammt, ich muss träumen, dachte Jim. Sara und Grissom, das konnte doch einfach nicht sein.

Aber es erklärte viel. Was sollte er nun mit dieser Information anfangen?

Verdammt, warum ich. Wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte wie merkwürdig Catherine reagiert hatte, dann wurde ihm klar, dass sie davon gewusst hatte.

Er startete sein Auto und fuhr zum CSI. Das wollte er doch gleich klären.

* * *

Catherine saß bereits im Aufenthaltsraum und trank ihren ersten Kaffee vor der Nachtschicht als Jim hereinkam.

Er sah sich um, niemand war zu sehen.

„Verdammt Catherine. Du wusstest Bescheid. Sieh mich nicht so an. Ich habe Grissom und Sara gesehen. Zusammen."

Catherine blieb ruhig. Er sollte schon genauer werden.

„OK, ich durfte einen Blick in das traute Familienleben werfen."

„Oh", mehr brachte Catherine nicht heraus.

„Ja, oh. Warum zum Teufel ist das passiert? Nein, besser wann. Und wieso weißt du Bescheid?"

Catherine stöhnte innerlich auf.

„Das willst du gar nicht wissen, Jim. Und ehrlich gesagt, es ist noch schlimmer als du denkst."

Bevor sie den Satz beenden konnte, räusperte sich jemand an der Tür.

Die beiden hatten vor lauter Aufregung nicht bemerkt, dass Ecklie den Raum betreten hatte.

„Was ist schlimmer als eine Beziehung zwischen Grissom und Sidle?"

Die beiden schwiegen.

„Auch gut, dann frage ich sie direkt."

Ecklie drehte sich um und stürmte aus dem Raum.

Jim Brass und Catherine Willows sahen sich an.

Sie fing sich als erstes.

„Gut, dann ist es also heraus. Ehrlich gesagt, ist es vielleicht sogar besser so. Ich wäre aber gern dabei, wenn Ecklie erfährt, dass die beiden verheiratet sind."

Mit einem leichten Lächeln sah sie Brass an, der sich wortlos auf den nächsten Stuhl setzte.

„Verdammt. Und ich dachte …. Ich meine … Das hätte ich ihnen einfach nicht zugetraut."

„Tja", stimmte ihm Catherine zu.

„Ich war auch mehr als überrascht. Allerdings weiß ich auch nicht wie das alles passiert ist."

Noch immer schüttelte Jim den Kopf. Das frischgebackene Ehepaar hatte wirklich ein Problem. Er wollte nicht in deren Haut stecken.

x

Sara und Grissoms Wege hatten sich nach dem Betreten des Gebäudes sofort getrennt. Beide wollten in Zukunft vorsichtiger sein und da war es am besten die Gegenwart des anderen im Büro zu vermeiden.

Grissom saß an seinem Schreibtisch um die Daten des letzten Falles in die Datenbank einzugeben als er Ecklies Stimme hörte.

„Grissom in mein Büro. Und bringen sie CSI Sidle mit."

An Ecklies Ton erkannte Grissom sofort, dass irgendetwas passiert sein musste.

Er holte sein Handy hervor und schickte Sara eine SMS.

„Komm bitte zu Ecklie. Liebe Dich, Gil."

* * *

Sara stand zufällig in der Nähe von Ecklies Büro als sie die Nachricht erreichte. Sie schaute sich um, sie würde auf Grissom warten.

So viele Gedanken gingen ihr im Kopf herum. Was würde das Ganze für Auswirkungen haben? Stellte Ecklie Gil vor die Wahl sie oder sein Job?

Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sich Gil nicht erpressen lies. Hoffentlich war Ecklie nicht so dumm. Aber darauf konnte man sich leider nicht verlassen.

Sara atmete tief durch. Nur nicht die Nerven verlieren.

Als sie Grissom lächelnd auf sie zukommen sah, konnte sie nicht anders als auch zu lächeln.

„Na, bist du bereit für die Standpauke unseres großen Chefs?", fragte er leise.

„Nein. Und du ?"

Grissom schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass er es nicht so schnell herausbekommt. Meinst du, dass Catherine etwas gesagt hat?"

„Ich denke nicht, dass sie dir das antun würde", erwiderte Sara. „

Sie klopfte an die Tür. Ein letzter Blick in Grissoms Augen und sie betraten das Büro.

„Sidle, Gil. Setzen Sie sich. Ich habe gehört, dass sie eine intime Beziehung haben. Trotz aller Warnungen in der Vergangenheit. Was sagen Sie dazu?"

Am liebsten hätte Grissom Ecklie eine dumme Antwort gegeben. Aber das hatte keinen Sinn.

„Intime Beziehung trifft es nur zum Teil. Sara ist meine Frau."

Ecklie wurde blass und dann laut.

„Wie können Sie nur? Sie haben damit Ihren Job riskiert."

Sara nahm Grissoms Hand.

„Wir sind in Las Vegas und da ist das Heiraten ganz einfach."

„Sie denken wohl, dass sie sich alles erlauben können, Sidle. Sie stehen kurz davor Ihren Job zu verlieren. Und „Ihrem" Mann geht es ebenso."

Langsam reichte es Grissom.

„Ecklie, lassen sie dass. Entweder Sie feuern uns oder nicht. Ihre Drohungen hängen mir zum Halse raus."

„Und Sie denken, dass man Ihnen nichts anhaben kann, oder? Da irren Sie sich. Mittlerweile gibt es auch andere Fachleute auf Ihrem Gebiet. Ich brauche Sie nicht mehr."

Oh Gott, dachte Sara. Er denkt wirklich daran Gil zu feuern. Das kann doch nicht sein.

„Grissom ist nicht zu ersetzen. Wie können Sie so etwas nur in Betracht ziehen?", erwiderte Sara mit fester Stimme. Sie wollte auf keinen Falls ihre Angst zeigen, aber vor Grissom konnte sie nicht verbergen.

„Sara, wenn Ecklie mich ersetzen will, dann ist das sein gutes Recht."

„Genau", stimmte dieser zu.

„Aber Grissom, dein Job ist dir wichtig. Was schlagen Sie uns vor, Ecklie?"

„Grissom, Ihre Frau scheint vernünftiger zu sein als Sie. Was soll ich sagen: einer von Ihnen beiden muss gehen. Und wir wissen beide, dass Sie es nicht seien werden."

Abrupt stand Grissom auf und nahm Saras Hand.

„Ich glaube Sie irren sich. Es gibt noch andere Möglichkeiten. Komm Sara, wir gehen."

Völlig verunsichert blickte sie zwischen Grissom und Ecklie hin und her.

Bevor Grissom sie aus dem Zimmer zog, konnte sie noch ein „Wir werden darüber nachdenken" loswerden.

Ohne Rücksicht auf die Blicke der anderen Mitarbeiter gingen sie Hand in Hand durch die Gänge, an Grissoms Büro vorbei hinaus vor das Gebäude. Dort blieb Grissom stehen, deutete auf eine Bank und sagte nur: „Bitte, setz dich."

Als er sah, dass sie ohne zu streiten seinem Wunsch folgte, kniete er sich vor sie hin und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Sara, können wir reden?"

Sie nickte.

„Gut, ich weiß du willst nicht, dass ich meinen Job verliere. Aber ich lasse es nicht zu, dass er uns gegeneinander ausspielt. Es gibt kein du oder ich mehr. Nur noch uns beide. Verstehst du das?"

„Natürlich Grissom. Aber Ecklie ist unfair."

„Mag sein, aber so sind die Regeln. Und die kannten wird. Das wir nun Ecklie als Vorgesetzten haben ist sicher Pech, andere Vorgesetze hätten sicher taktvoller reagiert."

„Und uns andere Auswege angeboten.", warf Sara ein.

„Vielleicht. Aber wir mussten mit Konsequenzen rechnen, Honey."

„Und was wollen wir jetzt machen?"

Zu ihrer Überraschung lächelte Grissom.

„Wir fangen neu an."

„Aber", versuchte Sara ihn nochmals zu bremsen.

„Kein Aber. Erinnerst du dich an unsere Hochzeit."

Endlich hatte er es geschafft sie zum Lächeln zu bringen.

„Natürlich. Es war der schönste Tag in meinem Leben."

„In meinem auch. Und erinnerst du dich was wir uns versprochen haben."

Sie nickte. Wie konnte sie das vergessen.

_Flashback_

„_Sara und Gil. Wollen Sie sich etwas Besonderes versprechen?_

_Sie sahen sich an. Und Grissom ergriff das Wort: _

„_Du erwartest sicher, dass ich jetzt irgendeine Berühmtheit zitiere. Aber an diesem wichtigen Tag möchte ich versuchen mit meinen Worten zu beschreiben was du mir bedeutest. Du bist völlig überraschend in mein Leben getreten und alles es durcheinander gebracht. Ich habe versucht weiterzumachen wie zuvor, habe jahrelang meine Gefühle unterdrückt, nur um einzusehen, dass ich nichts dagegen machen konnte. Du bist zu meinem Leben geworden. Ohne dich gibt es keine Zukunft. Ich liebe dich, so einfach ist das. Du hast vielleicht viele schöne Worte erwartet. Tut mir Leid, Liebling. Ich kann nur daran denken, dass mein größter Wunsch mit dir zusammen zu sein, heute erfüllt wird. Und ich hoffe, du wirst für immer bei mir bleiben. Kannst du mir diesen Wunsch erfüllen?"_

_Mit Tränen in den Augen hatte Sara zugehört. Sie hatte tatsächlich etwas anderes erwartet, umso mehr war sie von seiner von Emotionen getragenen Versprechen ergriffen._

_Sie stimmte ihm in allen Dingen zu. Nie hatte sie gedacht, dass sie so eine Liebe finden würde. Und einen Mann, mit dem sie ihr Leben verbringen wollte. _

„_Gil, ich habe nie daran geglaubt, dass ich einmal heiraten werde. Weil ich mir nie vorstellen konnte, dass es jemanden gibt der mich kennt und versteht und mich trotzdem lieben kann. Ich bin sicher, dass du dieses Gedicht kennst:_

**Ihr wurdet zusammen geboren,  
und ihr werdet auf immer zusammen sein.  
Ihr werdet zusammen sein,  
wenn die weißen Flügel des Todes eure Tage scheiden.**

**Aber lasst Raum zwischen euch.  
Liebt einander, aber macht die Liebe nicht zur Fessel:  
Lasst sie eher ein wogendes Meer zwischen den Ufern eurer Seelen sein.  
Füllt einander den Becher, aber trinkt nicht aus einem Becher.  
Gebt einander von eurem Brot, aber esst nicht vom selben Laib.  
Singt und tanzt zusammen und seid fröhlich, aber lasst jeden von euch allein sein,  
So wie die Saiten einer Laute allein sind und doch von derselben Musik erzittern.**

**Und steht zusammen, doch nicht zu nah:  
Denn die Säulen des Tempels stehen für sich,  
Und die Eiche und die Zypresse wachsen nicht im Schatten der anderen.**

_Genauso sehe ich unsere Beziehung und so wünsche ich mir unsere Ehe. Du bist der einzige Mann, mit dem ich leben möchte. Ich verspreche bei dir zu bleiben, dich zu lieben, dir zu vertrauen. Niemand soll je zwischen uns stehen. Ab heute werde ich deine Frau und Partnerin zu sein. _

_Flashback_

Sara und Grissom lächelten sich an. Der Hochzeitstag war ein Wendepunkt in ihrem Leben gewesen. Heute zeigten sich die Konsequenzen, aber sie würde damit leben können.

Gemeinsam. Grissom stand auf und zog Sara zu sich heran.

„Bist du bereit?", fragte er.

„Wozu?"

„Zu unserem offiziellen Outing. Weil ich dich nämlich jetzt sofort küssen werde und jeder kann uns sehen."

„Frag nicht, tue es einfach."

Langsam zog er Sara an sich. Er platziere kleine Küsse auf ihr Gesicht und als sie lachte, oder auslachte, küsste er sie richtig. Und beide vergaßen die Probleme, die auf sie zukamen, vergaßen Ecklie, die neidischen Kollegen und ihre Freunde.

Sie würde viel verlieren, aber sie hatten sich und ihre Liebe. Und ihr gemeinsames Leben.

* * *

Das Gedicht stammt von Khalil Gibran (An die Ehe) 


End file.
